


Animal Within Me

by GrimReaperlover11



Series: Animal Within Me-verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Cheating Derek Hale, Coping, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Helps Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Needs To Use His Words, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Full Shift Weretiger, Full Shift Werewolves, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson is a Good Friend, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor sub/Dom elements, Not Really Cheating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Jackson Whittemore, Protective Lydia Martin, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Sub Derek Hale, Succubi & Incubi, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, Weretiger Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, derek trains stiles, scott is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 64,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: (set after seaon 6b)Stiles is kidnapped by an unknown man who hopes the human will spill all of the beans about the pack, when the human refuses the man shoots Stiles and leaves him for dead. Derek out of desperation bites the dying human and something happens
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: Animal Within Me-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636234
Comments: 187
Kudos: 550





	1. Animal Within

Stiles looked around Derek’s loft as memories flooded back to him, both good and bad. He was shaken from his thoughts though when he felt a hand on his shoulder pull him back down to earth. He turned to see Lydia smiling at him though confusion was clear on her face. “You ok?” she asked as she quirked a brow. Stiles said nothing for a moment, he glanced around the room and then back at his strawberry haired friend. “Ye I’m alright, just...memories” he conceded. Lydia gave a knowing nod before leading him over to where the rest of the pack stood. Derek was speaking with Scott but in hushed whispers that humans couldn't pick up on. As he and Lydia stood beside Scott though Derek snapped his attention to Stiles before looking away. 

“So what do we do now?” Jackson spoke up and looked around the room.

“We we still need to finish high school,” Liam said, gesturing to him and Mason, the others nodded. “I’m thinking of staying here, with Lydia.” Jackson said which earned him a smile from the banshee. “I'm gonna see if there is any chance with Danny, once I find him” Ethan supplied. 

“I'm leaving,” Derek says which made everyone else snap their gazes to the oldest wolf in the room. “I’m heading back down to stay with Cora and her pack again,” he finishes. Stiles notices how both Scott Lydia, and even _Jackson_ of all people glance to him. “That sounds like fun..when are you, when are you leaving?” Stiles asks, he knows how his voice breaks but pushes it out of his head. 

“In three days, I want to help make sure that nothing else comes to terrorize the town,” Derek smirks. Stiles nods to this before turning to Scott. “Is there anything else we need to discuss?” now he notices as _everyone_ in the room shoots confused glances at him but he says nothing. “No, not really” Scott answers. 

“Cool, I'm going to head out.” the human deadpans before leaving the loft. No one follows him. 

That night as he lay on his bed replaying the words that left Derek’s mouth over and over in his head, he can't help but grimace at the pain that enters his heart. Suddenly there is the sound of someone knocking on the front door. Stiles quirked a brow because his father is at work and the pack usually climb through his window, or let him know they are coming over. Shrugging he descended down the stairs and moved to the door. As he opened it, he wasn't ready for it to be barged down knocking him back. He fell landing on his ass and looked up at a man wearing a cruel grin 

“Hello Stiles.” the man said before he sprayed something into the humans face, Stiles wanted to scream but his voice suddenly left him, he wanted to run but his limbs went rigid, he wanted to stay awake but his vision was blurry and his eyes became heavy until they closed.

Stiles woke up to find that he had been chained with his arms above his head, he looked around the room he was in and noticed a table. On it lay instruments that made Stiles’ stomach turn, knives, tasered, saws, guns, were strewn over the table, some of them looked as if they had been used. Suddenly a door that Stiles had not seen opened and a man walked in, the same man that had taken Stiles from his home. 

“So ya gonna torture me cause you get off on it or is there an actual point to the matter” Stiles snarked causing the man to let out a laugh. “There is that sarcasm and wit that I have seen over these past few weeks.” Stiles’ eyes widened at those words. The man must have seen the reaction because he snickered yet again. “Yes, it's true, I have been watching you and your precious pack for weeks now, and I must say, I'm disappointed. I would have expected them to protect their smartest member with more than just a door. “ he cackled as he walked to the table and collected a knife. “You asked me if I get off on torture, or if there is a point. My answer is both, there is a point of the matter here, I am going to extract information out of you about your pack, weaknesses, where they live, their families, what cars they were, whether they piss standing up or not,” the man growled as he held the knife to Stiles’ throat “I _don't_ get off on the torture though, I get off on making you talk.” The man plunged the knife into Stiles’ shoulder causing the human to scream. 

  
  
  


Derek was sitting on his couch in the loft reading a novel, he had already had his stuff packed up and would be leaving the next day. He was excited to go back and be with his sister but at the same time he was sad that he would be leaving his mate yet again. When he thought about Stiles being his mate he grimaced, he still had yet to tell the human what he meant to the wolf, even though every other wolf in the pack could see and sense it. He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone began buzzing. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and answered the call from Scott. 

“Hello?” he asked into the phone. 

“Hey Derek, is Stiles with you?” Scott's tone sounded nervous and confused which made Derek quirk a brow. 

“No, wasn't he supposed to be spending the day with you?” That's what Scott had said at the pack meeting the other day. 

“Ye but no one has seen him since the pack meeting, and his house has a weird scent in it.” Derek’s blood ran cold at the last part. He shot to his feet and was running down the stairs. 

“Tell me everything you know” 

  
  
  


Stiles didn't know how long he had been in the room, time didn't matter, what did matter was staying alive and doing everything he could to not succumb to the pain and inform his captor. The human was currently slumped in his chains, shirtless which revealed gashes and slashes all over his chest and side, should anyone step behind him they would see that his back was covered with just as many scars. The door opened and he slowly raised his head. 

“Oh look...your back..yaay” Stiles grumbled trying to inject some sarcasm into his words. The man only smiled. “I must say Stiles you are very resilient, you would have made an amazing hunter, sadly I don't think you are going to tell me anything,” the man admitted 

“Damn right I'm not going to” Stiles spat. 

“But that just means you are of no use to me, and when something loses its use to me, I dispose of it..like _trash_ ,” the man growled. 

Stiles heard the gunshot and then the blackness swallowed him.

  
  
  


Derek was running all over the town like a chicken with his head cut off, he had outpaced Liam who for some reason was paired with him even though the younger wolf was much slower than Derek. He tracked any remnant of Stiles’s scent that he found but they all lead to dead ends. 

It was around dusk when he found himself outside the Stilinski residence. He looked around and sniffed the air for the hundredth time for clues to no avail. Suddenly his phone vibrated, he looked at the caller ID, his hopes fell when he saw it was only Scott. 

“Have you found him?” 

“Get his dad and come to your old house..hurry. 

Derek dropped his phone and ran to the station, he barely explained anything to the sheriff before he and the older Stilinski were barreling down the road towards the old Hale house.

  
  


When he got there he saw that the whole pack was gathered around something. He jumped out of the cruiser and ran. His heart burst when he saw the broken body of Stiles laying on the ground, his heart was barely beating. He fell to his knees and gathered the human in his arms. Tears began running down his face as he sobbed for the younger man. Noah knelt next to him and joined him in sobbing. Derek turned to Scott with a look that asked what had happened. 

“We found him tied to the door frame like he was some sort prize.” Scott explained. Derek turned back to the younger Stilinski and put put their foreheads together. 

Suddenly he had the urge to bite. Before he could push it away his wolf took over, his fangs extended and his eyes turned their icy blue. He heard everyone shout in shock as he sank his fangs into Stiles’ shoulder but he couldn't stop himself. Everyone gasped in shock as his eyes turned from their normal blue to a crimson red, that matched the blood that covered Stiles’ face. Suddenly the young Stilinski’s eyes shot open and he jerked forward letting out a scream that tore through the night but Derek still held his jaws on the humans shoulder. As quickly as he had woken Stiles slumped back down on the ground, Derek removed himself from the human and scrambled back in shock at his own actions. The pack turned from him back to Stiles but he could hear their whispers.

“Did you see-”

“Alpha-”

“The bite-” 

“Turn him-” 

Derek shot to his feet and looked down at his hands before turning his gaze to Scott and Sheriff Stilinski, the older Stilinski looked surprised but had warmth mixed in his eyes as well. Scott looked disappointed. 

“Sheriff, we should take him to your house,” Derek heard Jackson quietly say, the older man nodded slowly before helping the former kanima lift his son and place him in the back of the cruiser. Derek turned to walk away before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Noah was had approached him. “Will he turn?” the man asked. Derek paused for a moment before giving a sigh 

“I'm not sure, I wasn't an alpha and then suddenly I was,” Noah nodded at the admission.

“Well either way you are coming with me to keep an eye on him,” 

“Sir, I shouldn't, I-” he was cut off by a stern glare from the sheriff. 

“Derek Chris Argent gave me wolfsbane bullets before he let, I haven't shot you because I see the way you look at my son, don't make me have to explain to my son that I shot you because you were emotionally constipated and acting like an idiot” the older man said with a smirk. Derek didn’t know how to respond so he sighed in defeat and climbed into the passenger side of the police cruiser. 

  
  
  


When they arrived back at the Stilinski house Derek and Noah carried the still unconscious Stiles to his bedroom and laid him on his mattress. Derek let the sheriff remove his son’s clothes and change him into pyjamas because Derek was unsure how Stiles would react if he woke up to find out that Derek had dressed him. Derek now sat next to the one person who had tamed his wolf and claimed his heart without even knowing it. He watched as the bitten humans face remained emotionless and it filled Derek with sorrow that he may never see a smile on that face, may never hear a laugh escape those lips or see joy glisten in his eyes. He placed his hand over Stiles’ chest and fell asleep to the slow but rhythmic thumping of Stiles heart. 

There was no change in the morning but Derek stayed at Stiles’ bedside as if his life depended on it, the pack would sometimes step in to see how Stiles was doing, only Jackson, Ethan and Lydia said anything to him. 

One morning he woke to the feeling of his shoulder being nudged. He opened his eyes and turned to see Lydia smiling down at him, he was currently slumped over the bed with hs cheek squished against the blanket covered mattress. She raised a finger to her lips to tell him to remain quiet, he sat up and nodded before returning his attention back to Stiles. “What are you doing here?” he asked quietly, 

“Thought I would come to see how everything was going,” When Derek shrugged she let out a sigh “Derek it's been four days since he was found, and in that time you have yet to shower, I brought you some clothes from your loft, go shower and get clean, i'm not a werewolf but even _I’m_ starting to smell you,” She smirked. Derek slumped his shoulders but knew that there was no arguing with Lydia, finally he accepted the offered grey henley and sweatpants and entered the bathroom, he heard Lydia leave the house as he turned on the water. The shower did feel nice on his skin and he was glad that he had listened to the red haired girl. 

However when he exited the bathroom his jaw dropped in shock and his eyes widened in amazement when he saw that Stiles’ bed was empty, the body that had been inhabiting it was currently standing at the window staring outside. Derek didn't move, didn't make a sound, for a moment he could have sworn his heart had stopped as well. Without even looking at the wolf Stiles spoke up 

“I was dying wasn't I?” His voice was cold and even but calculating at the same time. Somehow Derek found his voice and nodded “yes Stiles, you were dying.” Stiles gave a short nod but didn't move otherwise. “How am I alive?” 

“I bit you,” Derek admitted. 

“But your not an Alpha,” Stiles countered this time he did turn to look at Derek, the older man could see confusion but also hurt in his eyes. “When I bit you I became an alpha..I don't know how or why I just know I did.” He explained. Stiles didn't move for a moment before he finally nodded. 

“So now I will become a werewolf” it wasn't a question but Derek still nodded. 

“Most likely, I'm sorry Stiles...I know you didn't want the bite but…” he was cut off as Stiles turned to him and for a split second Derek thought he saw a flash of silver in Stiles’ eyes. 

“It's ok Derek..I'm not angry..I'm thankful, you saved my life,” Stiles said with a genuine smile. Suddenly the sunlight glistened in from the window and hit Stiles eyes and reflected back at Derek. The wolf let out a gasp 

He hadn't been imagining it, Stiles eyes _had_ flashed silver and were currently still glowing silver like chrome,


	2. Rivalries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Stiles to Deaton's to see if they can figure out what he is, while there Scott and Derek go at it and Stiles finally learns what type of shifter he is...all before receiving some depressing news

Derek watched as Stiles sat down on his bed. Unable to think of anything better to do Derek sat down in the newly turned shapeshifters office chair. “Stiles...you probably don't want to talk about this but, where were you?” Derek asked, he however wasn't looking at the other man, instead his gaze was turned to his clasped hands that lay in his lap. “What happened that night?” 

He could hear as Stiles took a deep breath before sighing as if he had just let loose all the oxygen in his body. “It was after the pack meeting,” Stiles began, his voice soft but also strained. “I came home, dad was working late shift so I tried going to sleep...I...I heard someone knock on the door so I figured it might be one of the pack,” his voice tapered off and Derek could hear his heart beat faster. “It was some man, I didn't recognize him but he knew my name. He sprayed me with something that turned me into a rag doll, I remember waking up chained to the ceiling..he wanted information on the pack, personal information..when I wouldn't give it to him…” he stopped, but Derek understood. 

“He tortured you,” Derek filled. Stiles gave a nod before raising his gaze and giving Derek a curious look. “What are you still doing here anyway, aren't you supposed to be South America with Cora?” Stiles’ voice has turned somewhat accusatory but Derek didn't let it bother him. 

“I was, but then you were taken and I couldn't just leave,” the older wolf looked away as he answered. Stiles said nothing for a moment before he let out another sigh. “So when is the shift supposed to happen?” 

Derek thought for a moment. “It should have already happened, given that it's been days since I bit you, however your body could have suppressed it in favor of healing..Deaton might know something,” Stiles nodded and rose, he looked around for his keys but when he couldn't find them he groaned. 

Knowingly Derek smiled at him. “I can take you,” Stiles turned to him with a quirked brow. “If that’s ok with you,” he added. A pregnant moment of silence passed between them before Stiles finally nodded. “I'll let the pack know.” the younger man said before going downstairs. Derek let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in and left the room. 

“I’m fine Lydia..seriously..I-I know, just get the pack to Deatons so we can figure out my shift situation and you can yell at me there, fair?” Derek smiled at the conversation passing between the two knowing that Lydia would most likely do more than just yell at Stiles once she saw him. Stiles followed the older man out of the house and into the jeep, surprisingly Stiles allowed Derek to drive, but since they had no keys Derek resorted to hot wiring, earning a brief smirk from the owner of the vehicle. 

  
  
  


Once they had arrived at Deaton’s clinic Derek recognized Scott's bike, and both Lydia and Mason’s cars, He and Stiles quickly exited the jeep and entered the vet clinic. As they passed through the doors Derek noticed Scott giving him a hard look, however his attention was pulled away as Lydia strolled right up to Stiles and slapped her hand across his cheek before pulling him in for a tight hug. 

“You ever scare me like that again Stilinski and the next scream I have is gonna be yours while I stand over your body!” she growls into his chest. Both Jackson and Ethan chuckle at smirk at Stiles who looks relieved and happy. “Sorry Lyds, I didn't mean to scare you,” he mutters as he patted her back. She separates from him and gives a short nod 

“I know you didn't but I was still incredibly worried.” she then turned and moved back to stand at Jackson’s side. Deaton suddenly appeared and smiled at the young Stilinski. “Mr. Stilinski, I understand that you are here to accomplish your first shift?” Stiles gave a nod to the druid. “Yeah, that would be correct,” Deaton nodded and motioned for Stiles to follow him to the back room. Once Stiles and Deaton were out of sight everyone took a seat except for Derek who leaned against the far wall. 

After what felt like an eternity but Derek guessed to only be a few moments Deaton poked his head out and asked that Derek and Scott both join him with Stiles. The two alphas made their way to enter the examination room. On the slab sat Stiles who was staring hard at the vet and didn't even give Scott or Derek any acknowledgement of their presence. “So what’s going on with him?” Scott asked turning his gaze from Stiles to Deaton. 

“Well, that's the thing, I’m not quite sure, and because it would be his first shift he could lose control,” Derek nods at the druids words “I have surrounded the table with mountain ash but I wanted you two here to act as a backup should be managed to break through.” Deaton explained, the two wolves nodded and readied themselves on either side of the barrier. Pulled out a needle and began walking towards Stiles who began flailing, trying his best to get away. “Please don't use the needle, I hate needles, please” he begged. Deaton stopped and gave a nod. “Stiles it's the only way, you have to allow him to poke you so you can shift,” Scott said in a cold tone. 

Derek glared at the young alpha before looking to Stiles. “It's gonna be ok Stiles, it's just a poke,” Derek began only to have Stiles shoot him a confused glance. “Think about anything and everything else, look at me if you have to, or Scott.” Stiles gave a nod and turned to stare at Scott, Derek would like to admit he wasn't hurt that the younger man didn't look to him but he knew he would be lying. Deaton slowly approached the table and inserted the needle into Stiles’s arm. The newborn shifter gave a wince but said nothing. After a few moments of nothing happening stiles began to breath quicker and harder. Suddenly he turned to Derek and the wolf almost gasped, Stiles’ eyes had turned the same silver as they had at the house when the sun glinted off of them, but now it wasn't only his eyes that were changing, his ears began to elongate but instead of pointed like wolves they curved at the end, his nails grew into claws but they were unlike claws that Derek had ever seen, they were light gray almost like that of the steel slab he sat on, his teeth became fangs but they too were different, they were longer than Derek’s causing all three of the other men to gasp in shock. Stiles however roared at Derek and lunged, only to be knocked back by the barrier. 

“Stiles, you need to calm down and focus,” Deaton tried only to be on the receiving end of Stiles’ roar as well. Scott flashed his eyes at Stiles and told him to relax but nothing happened, it didn't even phase the young shifter. Derek raised his hands in mock surrender and allowed himself to change into his beta form, his red eyes washed over Stiles before settling on the silver eyes. “Stiles..it's Derek, you are at Deaton’s clinic, you just partially shifted for the first time,” he began, Stiles didn't roar at him but he was letting out an obvious growl from his throat. “Come on Stiles, think of your father, think of the pack..think of your mother, Claudia,” at the mention of his mother’s name Stiles’s eyebrows shot upwards and he stepped back as if he had been struck. Slowly his features shifted back to a human and he collapsed to his knees. Deaton quickly used his foot to break the barrier and Derek knelt down in front of the younger man, he however kept his hands to himself, worried that he might trigger another shift. “It's ok Stiles, you are safe, everything is going to be alright.” Derek assured him. 

“Derek can I talk to you outside..alone?” Scott hissed. Derek looked between the young alpha and Stiles before nodding. He followed Scott out of the back of the clinic and into the alley. 

“This is all your fault!” Scott growled at the older man who only quirked a brow as if telling him to explain. “He never wanted the bite and now he's like us, he never wanted this life Derek, but you were too selfish to let him go.” Scott spat. 

“Let him  _ GO? _ ” Derek scoffed. “Scott letting him go means he would have died, letting him go means that his father would not have lost his son but also lost the last thing he has of his wife, letting him go means that you would have lost your  _ best friend _ ” Derek growled back. “You call me selfish? No Scott you are just an asshole!” Derek hissed back.

Scott flashed his eyes at the older man “You will not talk to me like that, I am the alpha of this territory, I am  _ your _ alpha, you will show some respect!” Scott warned only to be scoffed at by Derek who shifted back into his beta form, crimson eyes and all. “Get your head out of your ass Scott, you’re not the only alpha anymore, my family claimed this land well before your  _ grandparents _ were even conceived, and you sure as hell ain't  _ my _ alpha” Derek growled back. He moved to place himself forward to the point that he and Scott were nose to nose, “You think  _ I'm  _ selfish..at least I saved his life, you hadn't even thought about biting him to keep him alive!” Scott pushed the older wolf back and prepared to lunge only to have a hand wrapped around his throat and throw him into the side of the clinic. 

“ENOUGH!” roared Stiles, flashing his silver eyes at both Derek and his best friend. Both alphas turned to the lean male with eyebrows raised. “Derek’s right Scott, his family was here first, he has first claim over the land, he is also right to turn me, you know my father, if I die he might as well be buried right next to me, so back off.”

“Your taking his side over your best friends?” Scott asked incredulously. 

“I'm not taking anyone's side Scott, I'm just pointing out the truth in what he said<” Stiles countered. Scott growled and brushed past the two other men. And left. Moments later the sound of his bike speeding off. Stiles let out a sigh and Derek approached him and rest his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. It was however shrugged off as Stiles walked away. “Don't touch me Derek, don't think I forgot you just had a dick measuring contest with my best friend,” and with that he walked back into the clinic leaving Derek to stare at the spot where his mate had stood. After a moment he began walking to his loft. 

Stiles reentered the clinic to find Deaton studying some blood through a microscope. “Well Mr. Stilinski, the rest of your pack left once Scott left, but I  _ do _ have good news for you,” the druid said as he stood straight. Stiles quirked a brow. “What would that good new be?” 

“I know what type of were-creature you are..it's not a wolf,” the vet answered with a smirk. “Well then what the hell do I turn into...a cat?” Stiles snarked only half kidding. 

“A tiger to be exact, when I injected the solution to force you to shift I also pulled some blood to test should the need arise, your DNA matches that of a Siberian tiger.” Deaton explained. Stiles gawked at the news, he was a cat. “As you know despite being bit from a wolf bite brings to the surface the animal that is more suited to your personality, you are filled with passion about keeping your friends safe, you are extremely loyal but you also know how to work by yourself, I'm not surprised in the least of you being a Were-Tiger.” Stiles took the news in stride, with a quick nod, then he paused. “How does this affect me with Scott and Derek, both of whom are now alpha which by the way how did Derek suddenly become an alpha?” Deaton smirked at the double question. 

“To be honest I am aware that Derek gave up his alpha spark to heal his sister, I think that the fact that you are part of the pack, his wolf took over and assumed the rank of alpha to ensure that you would survive. Now as to the fact that both Derek and Scott are alphas I am sure that you are aware that tigers are solitary creatures,” when Stiles nodded Deaton continued. “Well then technically you are you own alpha, tigers don't live in packs therefore no one can order you to do anything. In simple terms, you are a lone alpha.” Deaton finished. Stiles paused for a moment before nodding. 

“What about my senses and other things, how would those have changed?” Stiles asked. 

“Well tigers are slightly bigger than wolves, and you are an alpha so you may be on par with Derek considering your current muscle mass, your speed might be increased than theirs and your balance will be superior than the wolves.” Deaton answered. Again Stiles nodded before moving to exit the clinic, he was stopped at the door by Deaton’s voice. “Stiles, maybe you should speak with Derek, he did after all save your life, despite what Scott thinks,” Stiles gave a smirk and then left. 

As he pulled up to Derek’s loft he felt his heart speed up from anticipation. Slowly he made his way to the building before entering the loft. There he found Derek walking down the stairs from the second floor with a bag in his hand. He stopped half way down the stairs when he noticed Stiles standing at the door. Slowly he finished his trek down the stairs and looked at the younger man. “Where are you going?” Stiles asked as he quirked a brow.

“I’m not needed here, or wanted he by Scott..I'm leaving Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting, your comments and kudos and all your support has helped give me motivation on this fic, I'm glad to know people enjoy Creature-Stiles fics
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you did let me know <3
> 
> Thank you all again and Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim


	3. Had Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek begins teaching Stiles on how to control his animal as the full moon arrives to reveal some..rather interesting information.

“What do you mean you are leaving? You can't leave me, You said you were going to help me find the man who almost killed me,” Derek winced at the pain in Stiles’ voice “I need you to help me get control of my new abilities,” Stiles continued as tears filled his eyes. When Derek said nothing he let out a huff. “Fine, leave..it’s what you do best anyway.” Stiles turned to leave but before he did, he looked over his shoulder, “Maybe I should have told the man about you..maybe then I wouldn't have ended up being bit by you,” before Derek could defend himself Stiles left. Derek remained still for a moment before walking back into his loft, he collapsed onto his couch in tears.

  
  
  


Stiles doesn’t remember how or why he went to the Hale house but lo and behold here he was sitting up against one of the walls that partially survived the fire. He could feel the tear tracks on his eyes but gave no effort to wipe them away. Looking out the shattered window revealed that the sun was just beginning to set. Slowly he rose to his feet and exited the burned down house and began his trek home. 

When he came to the porch of his home he was surprised to hear two different heart beats coming from within. Slowly he made his way up the steps and into his childhood home. “Dad?” he called out 

“In the living room son,” Stiles made his way out of the foyer and into the room. There he found his dad watching tv while holding a beer chatting with a smiling and seemingly relaxed Derek Hale. “Where were you at kid, Deaton called and said that you had left but you never came home?” Stiles paused for a moment staring at Derek who sunk down into the couch as if he was trying to sink into the furniture. However he recovered and turned to his dad. “Oh sorry, ye I left and needed to clear my head after what he told me.” Stiles explained as he took a seat in the recliner away from both older men. 

“So what did you find out about your..new abilities.?” Noah asked. Stiles sighed before hunching forward and resting his elbows on his knees. “He explained to me that I’m not a werewolf...I'm a were- _ tiger _ , the only one in California from what Deaton is aware of.” Noah’s eyes widened and Derek took a sharp intake of breath. “He also told me that even though Derek bit me and is an alpha, the whole alpha commands don't have sway over me.” once he finished no one spoke for a moment before Noah nodded. “So what about the full moon that is in three days? What are you gonna do about that?” 

Before Stiles could answer Derek sat up and produced a weak smile which he gave to both of the Stilinski men. “I can train him until then, when it does come he can stay at my loft where I’ll keep an eye on him..then we hunt the bastard that took him.” Noah nodded at this plan but Stiles only scoffed inside his mind. Stiles gave a short nod before rising and walking to his room, he was however aware of the werewolf that was following him. As Derek entered and shut the door of Stiles’ room behind him he was quickly grabbed around the throat and slammed into the wall. “What do you think you’re doing?” Stiles growled lowly at the wolf who gave him a shocked expression. “I'm here to help..I told you I would help.” Fear took over his emotions as Stiles reared back and slammed him back into the wall this time though silver eyes stared back at him and he could feel claws digging into his throat. “Don't lie to me!” Stiles growled as he tightened his grip on Derek’s throat. 

“I'm..not..I'm not lying..I want to help,” Derek stammered between attempts to fill his lungs. After a pause Stiles released the wolf and turned away. Derek gasped as he crumpled to the floor clutching his throat. “You should leave Derek,” Stiles said over his shoulder. Derek, however, was not one to give up easily and slowly approached the younger man. “Stiles..please let me help y-” he was cut off as Stiles turned to glare at him, once again flashing his silver eyes. “I said  _ leave _ !” Stiles hissed. Derek paused for a moment before nodding and exiting the bedroom, the door closed with a soft  _ click _ . Stiles let out a groan before collapsing on his bed and allowing sleep to embrace him like an old friend. 

Stiles awoke to the feeling of his heart full of both remorse and sorrow, he glanced at the clock on his bedside table and frowned when he realized it was two am. Slowly he laid his head back down on the pillow. Though after a few moments of not being able to return to sleep, he Rose from his bed and dressed himself in a tank top and sweatpants. Slowly he crept out of his window and began running in the direction of Derek's loft.

  
  
  


Derek groaned and rolled out of bed as he heard the soft knocking at his door. As he approached the sliding door he caught the familiar scent of Stiles, his scent having changed from the usual honeysuckle to the now it contained the soft undertone of a scent of a forest. He opened the door to see the tiger standing slumped over in the hallway. Slowly the younger man looked up at him with a deep frown. 

“I've been a dick,” Stiles admitted. Derek said nothing but stepped aside to allow the upset man into his apartment. Stiles moved to take a seat on a stool by the kitchen and put his head in his hands. “What's going on Stiles?” Derek asked after a moment of silence. 

“What's going on is that you saved my life, you more than likely saved my father’s life at the same time by turning me, you offered to train me and help me learn to control my tiger self and through that all I was a complete prick to you,” Stiles replied. Derek took a seat on the stool next to him and allowed him to continue. “I fucking pinned you to the wall and choked you, that's worse than what you used to do to me and you didn't even deserve it Derek, I'm so sorry.” Derek nodded and put his hand on the younger man’s shoulder, he waited for his gaze to be returned and once it had he offered Stiles a timid smile. “I forgive you Stiles, you forget I was born a wolf, I was trained to be able to control my wolf since I could comprehend the idea. You have been a weretiger for just over a week, plus the full moon is approaching combined with the trauma of what happened that night. I'm not surprised by your outbursts, but you have to understand that I would never lie to you,” Stiles nodded his head and looked out the window. With one last deep sigh he glanced down at his hands before giving Derek a solid look with his silver eyes glowing in the dim light. “I still want you to train me.” Derek nodded and gave a quick side hug to the younger man. “How about you stay here for the rest of the morning, you can head back later to grab a change of clothes, we’ll start training today,” Stiles nodded “But that doesn't mean you get the bed, your on the couch,” Derek smirked over his shoulder Letting out a small chuckle of his own Stiles laid out on the couch. 

He woke up to a strange feeling of being watched. Slowly he opened his eyes only to see that he was close to the ceiling of the loft, slowly he turned his head to see Derek sitting at the kitchen table sipping from a cup of coffee as he watched the younger shifter analyze his current situation. Stiles gave a look down and suddenly had an instinct to jump down. After a moment of hesitation which he identified to be his human side he took a breath and slid off the beam above the bed that he had apparently climbed in the middle of the night to sleep? He laughed to himself as he stuck the landing perfectly with only having to bend his knees slightly and continued walking as if he hadn't just fell from twelve feet in the air. “So uh...I don't know why I was up there but I'm sorry?” Stiles offered only to have Derek shake his head. “Don't be sorry, some tigers make their dens in large trees but since this place is claimed by me, a wolf it's only natural for you to have slept up there,” Derek answered causing Stiles to quirk a brow. “And since when are you so knowledgeable about tiger sleeping habits?” 

“When I woke up to see that you were up there I decided to do some research.” Stiles nodded and took a seat across from the wolf. “So today we are going to help you find your anchor,” Derek explained “So you need to shift.” Stiles nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. He could feel a sudden tug in his gut as he let the animal out, he felt his body shift, his nails become claws, teeth extend into fangs and his eyesight become clearer. Derek nodded and stood from his seat, stiles followed suit and now they were standing across from each other. “Focus on something to tie your humanity to,” Derek instructed. Stiles thoughts immediately went to his father, how he needed to be in control of his abilities to keep him safe. He gave a short nod to Derek who without a word grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the wall. Stiles roared as he collided with the brick. He was up in seconds but managed to keep his tiger side from taking over. Derek nodded his head amused before he charged again and slammed Stiles into the floor, the younger man suddenly had the urge to rip of Derek's head and keep it as a trophy. Derek apparently sensed the turmoil and stepped back “Breathe Stiles, focus on your anchor,” he ordered. But no matter how hard Stiles focused he could feel himself slipping, losing control. “Think of your mother Stiles, think of how she would be proud of you for not only protecting your father, but your pack and most importantly yourself, how she would be proud that you are going to see justice on the man who almost killed you, place all your thoughts on your mother!” Derek yelled. The wolf’s words seeped their way into Stiles head and heart and suddenly it was as if the burden had been lifted from his chest as he focuses on his mother as instructed. He thought of her laugh, her smile. Stiles breathed and felt his tiger side retreat back into him. He smiled up at Derek who gave an approving nod. “Consider this my getting back at your for being a dick the past few days,” Derek explained as he patted Stiles on the shoulder as he passed the now kneeling tiger shifter. Stiles thought about it and gave a hearty laugh. 

The remaining days leading up to the full moon were full of training Stiles, by the day the full moon came he was fully capable of shifting and controlling himself to prevent an outburst. However, the day of the full moon found Stiles spending his entire day at Derek’s loft as they prepared for his first moon. Stiles shuddered at the sight of the iron chains that Derek had supplied along with the mountain ash that Deaton brought and gave to Stiles’ dad. As the sun began to set Stiles allowed himself to be led to the middle of the room where his father poured the mountain ash in a circle around him, wide enough for him to lay down should be become tired. He then shuddered as his father cuffed the manacles around his wrists. He now sat in the middle of his barrier watching everyone watching him. However as the moon began to rise he heard as Derek explained to his father that he might want to leave as the animal side would take over and Stiles would say things that could offend the sheriff. Nodding the older Stilinski left. 

Now he was alone with Scott, Derek, Ethan and Jackson who were all ready to subdue Stiles should he need to be. 

Derek watched as Stiles looked out the window, watching the moon rise. So far it appeared to have no effect on him but Derek knew that could change at any second. The wolf then glanced to Scott who was shifting his weight from side to side nervously, the two alphas hadn't said anything to each other and Derek guessed that Scott was only there to prevent a rampage. Shaking his head Derek moved to his kitchen and prepared coffee for everyone in his loft. As he handed out the mugs he froze when he saw Stiles’ silver eyes glaring back at him. “What's wrong Derek, ashamed to see the product of your irrationality?” Stiles purred but his voice was full of venom. 

“Stiles remember what I taught you, think of your mother,” Derek implored but this only caused Stiles to give an eerie laugh. “Oh I'm thinking of my mother right now, I'm thinking about how my mother told me it was my fault for her death. But you see the thing is your mother’s death  _ was _ your fault, you couldn't keep it in your pants because dogs don't have enough class to do so.” Derek felt his blood run cold at Stiles’ words. He immediately saw red and roared at the younger man who only smirked back at him. “Your little puppy growl doesn't work on me Derek..i'm surprised it worked on anyone seeing as the entire time you were an alpha you got your pack killed and traumatized,” Stiles countered. Derek felt himself ready to lunge but froze when he felt a hand on his chest. 

“He's not worth it, it's the moon Derek, he doesn’t know what he’s saying,” Jackson told him. Derek held the former kanima's gaze for a moment before nodding and walking away. “Aww does the puppy not want to talk to me?” when Derek didn't even look over his shoulder Stiles roared. “LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU MUTT,” Derek froze before continuing his trek up the spiral staircase to the second level. “Stilinski, shut your mouth before I shut it for you,” growled Jackson as he glared at the tiger. When his gaze wasn't returned his sighed and took a seat at the kitchen counter on a stool, his back to the angry shifter. Ethan joined him. Scott however continued to keep his eyes on his friend. He gasped as he watched Stiles’ skin start to ripple and lose color. 

“uh..guys...Derek?” Scott called out, both Ethan and Jackson turned back around, their eyebrows went high on their faces in surprise. Derek leant over the railing from above and his mouth fell agape. All four of them watched as Stiles’ body morphed, his bones snapping and cracking as he fell to the ground on his stomach with a roar. His clothes tore apart as a tail began sprouting from his spine, his skin lost color except for black stripes that began to appear all over his now naked body. Everyone let out a gasp of shock as the transformation stopped, leaving a large white tiger in the spot where Stiles had been standing. Derek leapt over the railing and approached the large cat. It watched him with curious eyes as he slowly crept forward, however as he got closer he could see the muscles tense in it’s hind legs. Instinctively he jumped backward as it jumped forward however the mountain ash barrier held and it was thrown back to the floor, landing on it's side. Derek slowly sat cross legged in front of the barrier watching as the tiger stood back up before approaching him and sitting on its haunches staring at him. “Did you know he would full shift?” Ethan asked from behind him. 

“I didn't think he was able to do it,” Derek answered with a shake of his head, Letting out a sigh he glanced back at the other wolves. “Why don't you all go home, I can handle him..he seems to be calmer in his tiger form.” the others nodded though Jackson pulled out his phone and snapped a quick pic of Stiles in his animal form. Once they had all left Derek observed as Stiles visibly relaxed, he laid down on his stomach and curled up like...well a cat, an action that made Derek smile. Once he was sure that the tiger stiles was asleep Derek slowly crept over to his bed and peeled off his shirt before collapsing on his mattress asleep. 

He woke up the next day to find Stiles laying naked in the middle of the ash circle, taking a broom Derek managed to break the barrier, he then grabbed a blanket from his bed and threw it over the were-tiger’s still sleeping form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for you support. Your comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Let me know what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> if you have any questions, concerns or just want to chat, you can get a hold of me on tumblr or email which are located below :) 
> 
> Thank you again and i hope you enjoyed, next update will be either tomorrow or Sunday..depends on life
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim


	4. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Short Chapter Sorry* 
> 
> Stiles deals with the memories of the previous night
> 
> Scott is shown he's not all powerful as he would like to think he is
> 
> Derek confesses himself to father Stilinski

Stiles felt like crap, his back hurt, his arms and legs were sore, his jaw was aching and his head felt like he had a pinball bouncing around on his skull. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. When he saw no one he focused his senses like Derek had taught him. But heard no heartbeat..he was alone.frowning as he stood up, just as he entered the kitchen he heard a heartbeat approaching the apartment, with a jangle of keys Derek entered through the door carrying loads of groceries. “Oh your up, I would have thought you would still be asleep for another hour at least,” Derek said as he noticed Stiles sitting on the counter top. With a snort Stiles hopped down and helped unload the groceries into their respective places. Suddenly his phone buzzed alerting him of a text. Quickly unlocking the device he noticed that it was Jackson who had messaged him. 

>From  _ Jackie: Scott said he's holding a pack meeting in 15 and wants everyone there. _

< _ To Jackie: Ok, me and Derek will be there.  _

Stiles looked up from his phone to notice that Derek was holding out two pieces of toast to him with butter and jam being offered as well, taking the toasted bread and jam he smiled as he bit into it after lathering some jam on the top. Suddenly the events of the previous night started flooding back into his mind and he dropped his food as he too fell to his knees. 

_ “..your mother’s death was your fault…”  _ Stiles could feel himself shaking as he recalled what he had said to Derek , he had the sudden feeling of being embraced but his mind was too focused on his memories.  _ “..the entire time you were an alpha you got your pack killed and traumatized”  _ Tears began streaming down his face as the guilt and hurt slammed into his chest, he felt his breath become labored but couldn't do anything to settle it.  _ “...LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU MUTT”  _ That was the last straw and he collapsed into whatever was holding him up. He managed to regain enough consciousness to look up to see that it was Derek who was holding tightly against the older man’s chest. “It's ok Stiles..just breathe with me, count each breath, once…”  _ breath  _ “two….” _ breath.  _ Slowly Stiles could feel his chest decompressing and relaxing, it wasn't a challenge to breathe oxygen. He looked up at Derek still with tears in his eyes. “Why don't you hate me..I said horrible things..I said it was your fault that your mother died..how come you don't hate me?” Stiles implored. Derek let out a sigh before helping bring Stiles to his feet. “Although I'm not entirely anger free Stiles,” this caused the younger man to bow his head only to have Derek’s finger lift his chin up so they were back to looking each other in the eye “I understand that it was the moon, your anger, your animal wanted out and you did your best to keep it contained so it lashed out at me because deep down you never  _ wanted _ the bite and I forced it on you so you were angry. I don't blame you Stiles, I was hurt for sure but not because it was you who said it…” he looks down at the ground beside Stiles. “But because it's true, you said that I couldn't keep it in my pants and that was accurate, because I was thinking with my dick instead of my head I allowed a hunter to kill my family.” Derek slumped his shoulders as he finished. He didn't expect to be hugged by Stiles nor did he expect himself to nuzzle into the younger man's neck. “It wasn't your fault Derek you were raped both physically and mentally and that’s not your fault that some bitch did that to you. I'm not angry that you turned me, I've told you that, I guess I’m more angry at the fact that I put you in that situation to  _ have _ to turn me.” Stiles reasoned. Derek nodded into the tigers neck before pulling back. “Scotts holding a pack meetng in 10, we should probably head over there” Stiles said after a momentary pause. Derek gave a nod before he led Stiles out of the loft and down to the camaro. 

As they drove to the McCall house Derek glanced over the younger man before letting out a a sigh. “Stiles, I've been meaning to ask you but because you're technically an alpha of your own accord..” he tapered off when he became too nervous to continue. 

“You are worried about me joining a pack, or making my own? Stiles guessed which Derek nodded. “I'm know that Scott may be a true alpha and all that jazz but your the one who bit me, even though you have no alpha sway over me..you are my alpha.” Derek felt his heart stuttered for a moment, “that's if you'll allow me to be part of your pack, I mean” Stiles added. 

Derek gave a nod, “I would be honored to have you in my pack Stiles, he didn't miss the smile that spread over Stiles’ lips even if the tiger thought he was sneaky.

  
  


As they pulled into the drive of Scott’s house Stiles faltered when the scent of so many wolves hit his nose. Derek noticed the grimace and quirked a brow. “So many wolves in one place, smells like the animal shelter.” he jested causing Derek to chuckle. As they both entered they found everyone standing around the dining room table. Scott smiled at Stiles but his expression turned dark when he saw Derek with him. Before he could say anything though Jackson smiled at Stiles and patted the tiger on the shoulder. “Glad to see your no longer a giant white tiger that believed in roar and eat first ask questions later,” when Stiles quirked a brow the former kanima held out his phone to reveal a picture of a giant white tiger sitting in front of Derek. “Don't make me bite you Jack Jack, I doubt you taste any good,” Stiles scoffed before turning back to Scott. “So what’s the meeting about Scott?” Stiles questioned. The true alpha glanced between Stiles and Derek before sighing and leveling an expressionless face at his friend. “We are here to discuss finding the man who kidnapped you, if he took you once what's to say he hasn't seen that you haven't died. He might come back to try to finish the job, if so we need to be ready for him.” 

“I think I could handle him Scott, I mean I would just shift and rip him apart.” Stiles responded. But Derek stepped forward. “Even if you did shift, once he saw that you are a shifter he would shoot you full of wolfsbane bullets.” Derek countered lightly. Scott let out a huff but nodded at his friend. “He's right, the man has knowledge of us, so he knows most of us are werewolves therefore he will most likely be stocked full of aconite” Derek gave a nod that the true alpha ignored, though Stiles noticed this. “What we need to do is keep you under guard, while the rest of the pack stays in a buddy system that way he will be less likely to strike.” Derek suggested. Before anyone could say anything Scott let out a roar while slamming his hands down on the table. “This is  _ my _ pack Derek, you don't get to order them around.” He growled with a flash of his eyes. Derek stepped forward to say something but Stiles was faster, before he could speak Stiles leapt across the table and tackled Scott to the ground, one hand holding Scott’s throat in an iron like grip while his feet were planted on either side of the true alphas ribs. He gave a deafening roar into the wolf’s face that caused everyone to wince...even Derek. “You will respect him, or I will make you respect him, you have been nothing but a dick to him Scott and he doesn't deserve any of it. It's a surprise you apparently aren't the only true alpha so you can get off your pedestal before I throw you off of it.” Stiles growled before standing up and walking back to lead Derek out of the house. However as they were approaching the car he heard foot falls behind him. He let instinct take over as he shoved Derek forward before spinning and catching Scott by the throat, shifting in mid motion. He lifted the alpha into the air and slammed him into the grass. “You attack someone who has their back turned to you? you attack your supposed best friend? You think your so high and mighty as a true alpha? You are nothing but a coward Scott, and you should be put down” 

“We don't kill” Scott countered with a grumble only to have Stiles give a sarcastic chuckle before leveling a glare at the wolf. “No Scott,  _ you  _ don't kill, I've done it before, remember? I killed Donovan and you could do nothing but blame me for it, that was an accident then...but you attacked like a coward, that won't fly with me” Stiles growled. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he glanced back to see Derek slowly shaking his head. “He's not worth it Stiles..let him up,” for a moment Stiles didn't move but after a pause he glared at Scott again “he saved your pathetic life,” he rose from his position and began following Derek. 

“I am your alpha and I order you to submit to me,” they heard Scott call out from behind them. Stiles slowly turned around and grinned maniacally at the desperate alpha. “There were two things wrong with that sentence, first, alpha commands hold no sway over me so you can't just tell me to submit. Second, your not my alpha Scott,” he motioned to Derek with a smile “he is,” and with that him and Derek both entered the camaro and drove off to Stiles house. 

  
  


Noah knew that when his son entered the house without saying anything he was either really tired or really angry, but judging by the fact that he slammed the door open it almost broke in half he would guess that he was dealing with the latter. “What happened?” he asked from his seat in the recliner as both Stiles and Derek sat on the couch. After having explained the pack meeting Noah nodded and turned to his child. “Scott is just adjusting to there being two alphas besides himself, he will get over it, in the meantime we need to focus on finding the man who took you, is there anything you can remember, both on him, or the area where he took you?” the sheriff asked. Stiles closed his eyes in concentration. But could remember nothing. With a sigh he shook his head and frowned at his father. “It's fine, your subconscious usually pushes traumatic events down so you don't constantly remember them” his father explained. :Though I hope you find Derek’s loft comfortable because you are going to be spending a lot of time there, he knows this place, it's not safe, safest person you can be with is Derek.” Derek looked in admiration at the sheriff who gave him a quick wink. Stiles quirked a brow but didn't say anything. “Now, I brought pizza so how about you both eat before you go back to the loft.” Both tiger and wolf jumped up and entered the kitchen. 

After they had eaten Derek asked Stiles to wait for him in the car. After he was sure that Stiles wouldn't be able to hear him, he turned to the older Stilinski. “What..Do you?..” the sheriff chuckled and raised an eyebrow “Do I know that you are in love with my son and want to be with him? Yeah, I know,” Derek was quiet for a moment, so many situations were playing out in his head “Are you angry?” He finally asked though he wasn't looking at the older Stilinski, rather he was looking out the window to the camaro where his mate waited for him. “I'm not angry Derek, I know that you will keep him safe, whether it's defending him from the danger or keeping him from running into the danger,” Derek snorted at the last part before letting out a sigh. ‘It's now or never’ he thought to himself. “He's my mate sir,” the sheriff raised an eyebrow wordlessly asking him to explain. “A born wolf is more attuned to it but a mate is like...the were’s other half, the person that completes them, we would do anything for their mate... even if it means dying for them.” Noah gave a nod before resting his hand on the younger man’s shoulder causing Derek to finally look at him with wide eyes. “He doesn’t know, does he?” Derek shook his head with a slight grimace. “You need to tell him Son, cause if you don't it may just bite you in the ass before you do.” 

“But how do I tell him, what if he rejects me, I would be heartbroken if he did, I've had too much heartbreak in my life that I couldn't handle it and I don't know if he feels the same, I couldn't risk hurting him should anything happen to me.” Derek confessed. Noah only tightened the grip he had on Derek’s shoulder but he did it gently. “I can assure you I have seen how my son looks at you and I promise you, that even though he apparently hasn’t told you but my son  _ does  _ have feelings for you, you just have to show him that you do and he will open up to you,” Derek nodded and smiled at his mate’s father. “Thank you sir,” Noah smiled and nodded as Derek moved to the door and left the house. 

“So what did you talk with my father about?” Stiles asked as they were driving down the road back to the loft. “Oh um...we were talking about ways to keep you safe,” Derek lied and he knew that he shouldn't have but he felt it too early to express his feelings just yet. “Derek, I don't have to have my super hearing to know that was a lie,” Derek grimaced but said nothing. “But if you don't want to tell me, that's fine, just know I'm always here for you.” 

“I know Stiles, thank you” Stiles gave a nod and turned to look out the window. 

Derek felt his heart stutter at his mate’s words. 

Stiles smiled at his words to the man he felt a pull towards the other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not thank you all enough for your love and support of this work, it makes me smile so much when I see a new kudo or a new comment on the work. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter below, also check out my Tumblr for updates and behind the scenes on my works 😊
> 
> Thank you again for your support and Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim 🖤🖤


	5. Assuming the Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek helps Stiles with one more thing about his shifts
> 
> Peter helps with memories and is still a smart ass
> 
> Noah has Stiles meet with a sketch artist to find the ass hole who almost killed his son

Upon arriving back at the loft Stiles was surprised to hear another heartbeat coming from within the building as he and Derek entered the building. Slowly Stiles slid the door open to see Peter reclining on a couch with his feet up on the coffee table, a book rested in his hands. 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked cautiously as he approached the older man. Looking up from his book Peter gave a smile. “Your father called me and explained to me the situation about you were kidnapped, almost killed, my dear nephew saving you and then turning you into a kitty cat..did I miss something?” Peter asked sarcastically. Letting out a huff Stiles shook his head, but Derek nodded. “He has no memories of the man who took him or where he was taken. With a quirked brow Peter turned back to Stiles who bowed his head to avoid both of the wolves gazes. “But now that you are here you may be able to retrieve the memories.” Derek added causing Stiles to shoot a look of surprise. 

“I suppose I could, I do still owe you for getting me out of the train station,” Peter said looking to Stiles who gave a snort. “Fine but if you paralyze me my request is that Derek kills you...again.” Stiles countered shooting a look to the younger of the two Hales who winked back in response. “Yes, yes, I know, I love you too,” Peter rolled his eyes as he positioned himself behind the couch. Slowly Stiles moved over and took his place on the furniture. “Your gonna feel a slight pinch,” Peter joked, before Stiles could make a snappy comeback he felt Peter stick his claws into his neck. Derek watched as Peter threw his head back, his eyes glazing over, Stiles on the other hand was unmoving. Derek retrieved his phone from his front pocket of his jeans and sent a quick text to Cora. 

_ >To: Cora: Peter is back in town, Stiles is a weretiger after being kidnapped, I’m an alpha again, Scott is an idiot, miss you!”  _

_ <From Cora: Do I even want to know?...I'll be on the next plane in...just try not to get yourself killed or blow up the town before I arrive ok?”  _

_ >To Cora: “So killing Scott is still on the table..got it.. I look forward to seeing you Cora..I really am!” _

_ <From Cora: “Me to big bro”  _

Perceiving that as the end of the conversation Derek slid his phone back into his pocket and walked into the kitchen get bottles of water for his uncle and Stiles as soon as they came out of the memory trip. 

After a few moments Peter let out a gasp as he removed himself from Stiles’ neck he quickly leant over the couch to gather his breath, Stiles however was unmoving. He was staring into nothing and for a second Derek was worried that Peter had messed up, seconds later he let out a relieved sigh when Stiles snapped his eyes to return his gaze. “You ok?” Derek asked, Stiles said nothing for a moment but then nodded and turned to Peter who managed to gather his breath. “Did it work?” his voice was breaking slightly and it made Derek want to wrap him in his arms and nuzzle the tiger till there was no other scent but his. Peter gave a nod “Oh it worked alright, think maybe your father could get a sketch artist?” Stiles nodded before pulling out his phone and shooting a quick text explaining what happened to his father and asking for the artist. “Did you recognize him?” Derek asked but Peter shook his head causing Derek to slump his shoulders. “But I recognized the place,” 

“How? I woke up in the room, meaning that I would have had to have been unconscious while he was transporting me.” Stiles explained as the memories began flooding back into his forethought. “Yes but with good reason you didn't look around, there was a small skylight that opened up to the hospital, meaning he kept you somewhere close around there.” Peter explained. Thinking it over Stiles nodded before doing something that surprised both Hales, he rose from his seat on the couch and pulled Peter into a hug, “Thank you.” Peter gave a slight flinch of surprise before relaxing in the embrace. He returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around the younger man and smiling. “Your welcome cub, well get him” Derek was shocked to see the mirth in his uncle’s eyes that reminded him of how it was before the fire. “I messaged Cora, she’s getting the next flight here, she might be back in the morning.” Both Stiles and Peter nodded as they parted. Peter turned back to the young Stilinski and smiled. “Now I hear you are able to full shift yes?” Stiles gave a before faltering.

“I only did it on the full moon, I don't know how to do it on command.” he confessed. Peter gave a look to Derek who frowned. Derek knew he could fullshift but he had never thought to teach Stiles, He hadn't known that Stiles was capable of assuming the full form of a tiger until the full moon. “I can teach you” Derek finally said causing Stiles to turn with a smile. “You would do that?” he all but cheered. Both Peter and Derek smiled at the excitement “I promised you I would teach you on how to use your abilities didn't I?” Stiles gave a nod. 

Rising from his seat Derek approached the young tiger and smiled. “Do you want to learn now or later?” Stiles thought for a moment before settling the small discussion within his head. “Now, please,” Derek gave another nod. 

“Ok but forewarning, your clothes will tear apart once you assume the full shift so…” he drifted off but Stiles frowned. “I'll have to be naked?” Stiles yelped once it dawned on him. “It is optimal for the shift, plus you don't want to have to tear your clothes when you don't need to do you?” Peter questioned causing Stiles to shake his head. 

“If it makes you feel better you can do that in the bathroom and put a towel around your waist before coming out, would that be ok?” Derek gently asked. Stiles paused for a moment before nodding his head in affirmation. He made his way to the bathroom, once the door was closed, Peter turned to Derek, “I'll be upstairs,” he said before climbing the spiral staircase one at at time, once he reached the top Derek called out to him “Thank you Peter, really.” Peter said nothing but gave an acknowledging smile before disappearing. Letting out a sigh Derek began removing his clothes till he was in nothing but black boxer briefs. He had dreamed about being like this with Stiles since the pool but he never expected it to be because he was helping the young man learn how to assume the form of a tiger. With one final breath he dropped his underwear and moved the pile of his discarded clothes towards the couch. As he was doing that Stiles exited the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist. 

Stiles was excited to learn how to become a full tiger, who wouldn't dream of being able to turn into a big cat at will but what he had not expected was to exit the bathroom to catch full sight of a very naked Derel, nor had he expected to see just how endowed the man was. The thing was HUGE. Derek must have sensed he was being watched and Stiles had to quickly avert his gaze as the wolf turned to him before leading him to the center of the room. They both sat cross legged across from each other. “Ok so first I should warn you, assuming the full shift is tricky but once you do it it can be painful the first few times, however, I promise you that you will be able to do it just as easily as breathing.” Derek explained. Stiles nodded in understanding prompting the other man to continue. “Ok so first I'm sure you understand that as shifters we each have our human sides and our animal sides, for me and most of the pack save Malia it's wolves, for you it's your tiger. Born shifters are more in tune with our animal sides because we were born with them,” Stiles nodded again “Bitten shifters have a harder time syncing with their animals because it was manifested not born.” another nod but this time Stiles faltered as he moved his head. “You sure about that? Cause my tiger is pretty antsy right now?” Stiles explained causing Derek to quirk a brow in surprise. “Do you feel anything else?” 

“He wants out, wants to go for a run, and...hunt?” Derek laughed at the last part but was still surprised. “I've never heard about a bitten shifter syncing with their animal side so quickly..well have to ask Deaton about it..ok well then now that we know you are in tune with your animal this is gonna be easier,” Derek smiled causing Stiles to return the expression. “So when we beta shift it's the closest thing we have to allow our animal full control while still keeping our hands on the wheel,” Derek said causing Stiles to snort at the analogy. “But a full shift is allowing our animal to take complete control, sure we still keep our memories and we can work with our animal but they have essentially taken the wheel while we merely handle the gear shift.” Again Stiles snorted causing Derek to let out a full laugh. 

Once both men were able to calm down Derek leveled a serious look at the other male. “So I want you to close your eyes and find your tiger,” Stiles did as instructed after a moment he smiled. “Have you found him?” Derek asked 

“Yes,” Stiles whispered back. 

“Good, I want you to allow him to take your place of control, allow him to come forward fully, not just partially.” Stiles gave a nod, his eyes still closed in concentration. After a few moments he let out a gasp causing Derek to have to actively refrain himself from gathering the young shifter in his arms. Derek watched as Stiles’ body began to contort like it had the night of the full moon, bones cracked and joints twisted. After a few moments a large white tiger laid on his stomach in front of Derek, who smiled before allowing his wolf to take over and assuming his own full shift. 

Peter heard silence and decided to check on the two men. He peered over the railing, his eyes bulging in shock at the sight of a large black wolf staring back at an even larger white tiger. Pulling out his phone Peter snapped a picture and sent it to Noah, he was glad the sheriff trusted him enough to share his phone number after the whole ghost rider fiasco because without it he would have never known that Stiles was bitten, unless Derek told him but Peter hand thought that his nephew would disclose that, he also expected his nephew to not disclose that the newly bitten weretiger was his mate, Peter could sense it but didn't want to embarrass his sister’s son. 

Peter smiled as he looked at Noah's response about how he was on his way to the loft. Slowly Peter crept down the stairs, once he reached the bottom step he noticed both fully shifted were-creatures staring at him. Derek’s ears were perked up at the sight of his uncle but Stiles wore a more observing expression as if he was waiting to see what Peter would do. Peter slowly moved to sit on the couch but kept his gaze on the tiger. As he sat down, he watched as Stiles relaxed. Soon the sound of bones popping returned signaling that Derek had shifted back. Once he was fully human he was caught off guard by Stiles tackling him to the ground and began licking him with the massive and scratchy tongue. He let out loud hearty laughs before managing to shimmy his way out from under the tiger. “Ok Stiles,” he began as he wiped the saliva from his face, “Now to change back do the reverse, focus on having your tiger step back and allow your human side to take over. For a moment Derek became worried as Stiles continued to watch him, however after a few moments the tiger’s body contoured and assumed his human form. Stiles sent a nervous look over to Derek was he pulled his towel back over his waist. “Did I..” he tapered but began wringing his hands. “Did you just tackle me and began licking my face..yes, yes you did,” Derek answered for the younger man causing Stiles to groan out of shame. 

“I'm sorry Derek, I don't know what came over him, he just..liked the way you smelled,” This caused Peter to cackle from the couch, after glaring at his uncle Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and smiled. “It's ok Stiles, I'm not angry, in fact I'm honored that you tiger likes me, my wolf likes you too just so you know so it's alright.” Derek knew that he was treading dangerously close to letting the truth slip but managed to keep his emotions under control. “How about we go again, yeah?” Derek asked. After a moment Stiles nodded and focused again. This time Derek was the first to shift, and as if to prove his point the wolf gave Stiles’ hand a few licks causing the tiger to giggle. Though he quickly assumed his tiger form causing Derek to let out a tip of congratulations. Derek then moved to the empty couch, though before jumping on top of the furniture he looked back at Stiles as if to implore him to follow. After a moment's pause Stiles padded over to join the wolf, quickly he hopped on top of the couch and laid down. He let out a pur as Derek joined hm and laid down against his side. They turned to Peter as the older Hale let out another laugh. He pulled out his phone and snapped another picture. “You guys look like half an oreo,” he jested. Stiles let out a warning growl but was calmed as Derek rested his head on Stiles’ large paw. However they both all but jumped when the door to the loft slid open revealing Noah as he stepped into the apartment. He glanced at the large animals and then to Peter who gave a knowing smile. “Hello Sheriff, how nice of you to join us in our fantastic production of The Jungle Book,” Peter laughed. Sheriff Stilnski only shook his head before smiling at the large white tiger that he knew to be his son. “So..you can become a full animal too, huh? About time someone matched Derek. He paused. “You too look like a reverse hostess cupcake” Peter had to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes. 

  
  
  


That night Stiles, Derek, Peter, and Noah met with the sketch artist at the precinct. Jordan smiled and waved as they entered the building. Stiles almost recoiled at the smell of smoke that emanated from the hellhound. Now he was sitting down across from the person who would be sketching the face of man who almost killed him. 

“He was mid thirties, had short brown hair that reminded me of a flat top haircut from the military,” Stiles explained, the artist nodded as they sketched what Stiles told them. “He had a scar under his eyelet went from the bottom of the lid to the middle of his nose.” Stiles was shocked that as he explained more and more of the memories came back and everything seemed clearer to him. “He also had a scar on his lip that looked like a slash wound, his eyes were dark brown and his brows were thin like he trimmed them everyday but he always wore a scowl when he….when I was with him.” the artist again nodded and finished up the sketch. She held up the pad to for Stiles to view. “Is this the man who took you Stiles?” 

Stiles studied the picture for a moment before nodding

“That's him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments, the kudos and the over all reads. It means a lot to me to see that this work is appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the update. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below, also be sure to check out my Tumblr, ya don't have to but it would be appreciated as well
> 
> Thank you again and Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim 🖤🖤


	6. Emotional Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Stiles to an old haunt to blow off steam but their time is interrupted by a hunter that Stiles takes care of.
> 
> Stiles confronts Deaton about his instincts and feelings

Stiles sat on the couch in Derek’s loft staring at the sketch the artist compiled for the man who had almost killed him. He felt the couch shift as Derek sat beside him. “You ok?” Derek asked as he planted his hand on Stiles’ thigh. Stiles said nothing for a moment but then he turned his gaze to the older man “But what if we find him and I freeze, what if I have a panic attack Derek, I’m nervous.” 

“Hey now,” Derek said as he turned Stiles’ upper body to face the werewolf. “You won't freeze, but if you do, it'll be understandable and I'll rip his throat out myself,” Derek replied with a smile. His smile turned to confusion when he noticed Stiles shake his head. 

“I don't want you to be a killer Derek, I appreciate that you would do that for me, but you aren't a killer, I don't want that to change now.” Derek had to mentally take a step back, here was a trauma victim that was tortured and shot and almost killed but didn't want his abuser dead, Derek almost smiled because he knew that Stiles had a pure heart inside his hyperactive chest but he was still surprised. Finally he nodded. “Alright, we won't kill him but he will be roughed up and brought to justice to the hunter court ok?” Stiles gave a nod and a smile. The older man then went to start on dinner. 

Later that night Derek watched as Stiles became antsy, constantly pacing and bouncing his leg. Finally Derek had had enough. Reaching over to place his hand on Stiles’ knee the younger man looked at him in confusion. “Do you want to go for a run Stiles?” Stiles thought for a moment then understanding dawned on him. “Oh yeah..sure,” Derek takes notice that Stiles sound unsure of himself but says nothing of it instead he leads the younger man outside the loft and to his car. Both men remain silent while Derek drives them out to the edge of the preserve. Once they arrived Derek stepped out of the car without a word, he disappeared behind a tree and Stiles took that moment to shed his clothing, once he was fully nude he clambered out of the car and shifted as if it was it a natural thing for him to do. Moments later Derek pads around the tree, he prances up to the tiger and puts his head against the larger animals shoulder causing the white tiger to chuffle, letting out an excited bark Derek takes off into the forest. Stiles watches for a moment before bounding after the black wolf. He quickly catches up with the other shifter but slows to allow Derek to lead the way. Soon he finds that he has been taken to a small grotto that Stiles had not known existed. Derek shifts back into his human form which catches the tiger by surprise. He watches as Derek wades into the water before turning back to the younger shifter. “Come on Stiles, the water is always warm here.” Stiles for a moment doesn't move but then lets out a small rumble that is more of a whine than anything causing Derek to smile. “You want me to turn around?” He almost laughs when Stiles bobs his head up and down with a chuffle. “Ok Stiles,” Derek promptly turns his back to the tiger. He hears the sound of bones cracking and snapping and chances a glance over his shoulder. What he manages to catch a fleeting glimpse of is amazing. Stiles’ body that was once lean and twiggy has now filled out and become sturdier and more defined muscle mass. Derek quickly turns his head back around to not be caught. He can hear as Stiles enters the water before the younger man finally says “Ok Derek,” the wolf then turns around and sees that Stiles has made himself comfortable in the water. The older man gives off a smile before relaxing himself. “So why did you bring me here?” Stiles asks with a raised brow. “Because I could tell you were getting stir crazy in the loft and you needed to relax,” he begins but then his voice turns harsher and he looks away. “Mom used to always bring us kids here when we were getting anxious around finals and such.” Stiles frowns at this and slowly moves closer to the other man. Once they are within arm distance he rests a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “You are honoring her memory by coming back here, and I’m honored that you brought me here,” Stiles assures. Derek gives a small smile and nods. Suddenly they hear a twig snap in the distance. Derek turns to give Stiles a frightened look and motions for him to get out of the water. Together they both slowly wade out of the water and shift back into their animal forms, it was Stiles idea, smaller target would give them more of a chance to sneak away. However as they assume their animal forms without, Stiles even worrying about Derek seeing his body, The footfalls become closer. Suddenly there is a loud bang and the dirt near Derek’s back paw flies. Both tiger and wolf rush in the other direction to escape their attacker. They run side by side jumping and dodging over branches and trees. 

Abruptly Stiles hears Derek give out a sharp yelp, the tiger skids to a halt to see that the wolf has tripped over something and is not moving, the smaller of the two animals looks to his compatriot when thundering footfalls crash through the underbrush of the forest. Stiles looks back at Derek before jumping into a nearby group of shrubs. He watches from his camouflage as a man with a crossbow approaches Derek who begins snapping and growling at the newcomer. “I see you took a little stumble..don't worry that line you hit was just coated in a minor amount of kanima venom, nothing too serious.” he chides. He levels the crossbow at Derek’s head “Don't worry boy, it'll be all over soon,” he says but before he can pull the trigger he hears a low grumbling that gets louder and louder, once he realizes that it is not coming from the subdued wolf the man begins looking around. Derek turns his gaze to where he saw Stiles disappear and he is just barely able to catch the slightest movement of stripes moving through the brush. He doesn't know how the white tiger is able to blend in with the surrounding shrubbery but Derek isn’t complaining, to be honest he finds it attractive. Without warning Stiles comes within range of the hunter and with a mighty roar he lunges and pounces on the man who drops his crossbow. The preserve is filled with the sounds of the man screaming as Stiles keeps him pinned. Stiles shoots a glance over to Derek who begins to shift to his human form. Once he is fully in his human skin he looks at the tiger. “Don't do Stiles, your not a killer either,” suddenly his mother’s words flood his head. “We are predators but we are not monsters,” Derek watches as this sinks in to Stiles’ mind and the tiger allows the man to get up. The hunter glances between Derek and the tiger before his eyes rest on the werewolf. “Leave, and don't return or I will allow him to use you as a chew toy.” Derek growls the man quickly rises to his feet and sprints off in the opposite direction. Now that the threat is gone and adrenaline is starting to wear off Derek can once again feel the paralytic effects of the kanima venom, though before he can fall mass of white and black striped fur finds itself beside him. He glances down at Stiles who returns his gaze and gives a chuffle. “Thanks Sti, how about we go back home huh?” he realizes his mistake about calling the loft home but before he can correct himself Stiles gives another chuff and begins leading Derek toward the car. 

Once they are back to their starting point Derek can feel the venom starting to lose it's hold on his leg. He grabs his clothes and changes. Once he returns he finds Stiles sitting in the driver's seat of his camaro. “I know what you are gonna say, but you were just hit with Kanima venom so you are definitely not driving for the rest of the night.” Derek opens his mouth to protest but closes it once he realizes that Stiles has a point. With a mocked huff he takes a seat in the passenger seat of his car and allows Stiles to drive them back to the loft. 

As soon as they were inside the walls of the loft Derek makes his way upstairs and collapses on his bed without a word. He replays the events that had just transpired in his head. Stiles saved his life..again, and then led him to safety through the preserve. Derek can't help the smile that crawls across his lips as sleep embraces him.

Stiles too collapses on the couch in on the bottom floor and he too thinks about what he just did, he took out a hunter as a tiger and saved Derek’s life again and traversed through the preserve as if he knew it like the back of his hand. But then his memory reminds him of what they had been doing before the hunter showed up. Stiles furrows his brows as his tiger grumbles happily at the thought of being so close to Derek in the pond, it then chuffles affectionately when he remembers that they were naked. ‘I have some questions for Deaton’ Stiles thinks to himself before sleep too collects him. 

Stiles wakes the next morning to find a smiling Cora beaming down at him. “It's too early for you to be smiley,” Stiles grumbles as he turns to bury his face back into the pillow. Suddenly said pillow is ripped out from underneath him and he shoots a glare at the younger of the two Hales in the loft flashing his silver eyes at her. “Aww is the kitty all upset now?” she taunts. 

“I'm not a kitty..I'm a big scary white tiger that pounced on a hunter last night.” Stiles counters causing Cora to freeze. Just then Derek comes down from the upper floor wearing a white tank top and sweatpants. He smiles when he sees his sister, his smile fades when he notices that she is glaring at him. “What did I do?”

“It's more like what you didn't do Derek, Stiles says he pounced on a hunter last night...why did you tell me you ran into hunters?” she questions. 

“You weren't here so it was nothing for you to worry about Cor.” 

“Nothing for me to worry about? Derek it was a hunter..that is plenty to worry about.” She countered. 

With a sigh Derek hung his head knowing that his sister had a point. “Your right, I'm sorry Cora, I should have told you.” Cora let her brother drown in his own guilt for a moment longer before approaching the older wolf and embracing him in a hug. “Now what is this I hear about Stiles almost being killed and us knowing where the hunter was?” she questions. Derek notices as Stiles goes rigid before answering. “We have an idea of where the hunter may be,” Cora gave a nod.

“So why haven't we attacked?” She questions. 

“Because we haven't scoped out the area yet.” Derek began. “I planned on doing that today. 

“While you do that I'm gonna talk to Deaton, I have a question for him,” Stiles interjected. Derek gave a nod before starting breakfast. 

Later Derek left to go scouting with Peter and Jackson. Stiles however was walking into Deaton’s clinic. The vet/druid greeted him as he entered the building. “Ahh Mr. Stilinski, how may I be of service?” 

“What can you tell me about mates?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and supporting this work ❤️. It means a great deal to me that people enjoy his story line. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below and what you think/hope to happen.
> 
> The next update will be posted in a bit
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim 🖤 🖤


	7. Processing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek reveals the truth to Stiles who responds in a way that Derek expected
> 
> Cora talks some sense into the Were-Tiger 
> 
> Stiles returns to his wolf

“Mr. Stilinski a mate is usually associated with wolves, that is their society, tigers mate as well but it's different for them since they are solitary animals. Why do you ask?” Deaton questioned after having led Stiles to the back of the clinic. “Because last night me and Derek were out on a run when we were attacked by a hunter, and everything about my tiger was telling me to protect my mate, when the hunter ran away my tiger wanted to keep Derek within his sights at all times and to take care of him.” Stiles explained. Derek gave a nod in understanding. “Do you know where Derek is now?” Deaton asked Stiles thought for a moment, he knew the general area of where they could be but he didn't know the exact location, suddenly his tiger became antsy and worried. Deaton seemed to sense his turmoil. “Believe it or not Mr. Stilinski I think your inner tiger thinks that Derek is a suitable mate for him.” Stiles gaped at the vet. Pulling out his phone he sent a message to Derek. 

>To Sourwolf: “Hey, can we meet at the loft..i need to confess something.”

To Sourwolf: Everything ok? You haven't showed up?” 

Stiles put his phone away and waits, it's another half hour before his phone starts to ring. Picking it up he sees that it's Derek. He holds the phone to his ear “Hello? Derek? Where are you?” 

His blood runs cold at the voice on the other line. 

“I'm afraid your..Derek, is currently out of commission,” man says 

“I swear to God if you hurt him I will-” 

“You will what Stiles...rip me apart? We both know you're not a killer, now this is what is gonna happen. You are gonna come to an address that I will text you after this phone call, you will come alone, If i so much as see a hair that is out of place I will kill your alpha. Give yourself to me and I will allow him to live.” 

Before Stiles could protest the line goes dead. Suddenly Cora, Peter, and Jackson burst into the loft. “Where is Derek?” Cora asks looking around the apartment. Peter notices it first, taking in the scent of Stiles’ distress. 

“He has him,” Stiles answers, not even looking up from his gaze that is directed at his phone. The gadget gives a soft buzz and reveals a message from Derek even though Stiles knows it's not him. He slowly opens the message and writes down the address. He stands and hands it to Peter, get everyone to this address in ten minutes, don't move in he’ll kill Derek if he sees you, When I roar..that's when you move in,” Peter nods. 

“Stiles who has him?” Cora asks 

“The man who almost killed me.” Stiles says over his shoulder before leaving the loft. 

Stiles stands outside the abandoned warehouse that belongs to the address the man sent him. 

As he enters he manages to catch Derek’s scent, it's almost covered by the stench of blood but he can still smell it. His footsteps echoing throughout the empty building. Suddenly two sets of footsteps join the chorus. One of them is shuffled as if being dragged and Stiles’ heart drops. He looks to his left to see the man who became the reason for his nightmares dragging his mate. Derek’s wrists were bound in front of him and a piece of cloth was tied in his mouth. Derek gave Stiles a worried look. 

“So you came?” the man smiled as he forced Derek to his knees. Stiles felt his tiger growl at the sight of his mate being abused by the enemy. “It's not like I had much of a choice, you took my alpha.” Stiles growled baring his fangs. He was shocked when the man only laughed at the reveal of his new status. “Yes yes, I know all about you being turned into a were-tiger, that man you two let go last night..he worked for me.” the man explained. 

“And who do you work for?” Stiles inquired. The man only chuckled and ruffled Derek's black locks earning a growl from both wolf and tiger. “Oh you shouldn't worry too much about that, after all we came for a deal, you are here so I will allow your alpha to walk freely, you just have to join me,” Derek began yelling through his gag, the man glanced down to him and smiled. “Oh, I guess puppy wants to talk” The cloth was removed from Derek’s mouth and the wolf began screaming at Stiles. 

“Leave Stiles, leave me, I'll be fine, you can't join him. Please just g-” he was cut off by the man who gave him a backhand. That was the last straw for Stiles and his tiger. The younger man let out a bloodcurdling roar and lunged at the hunter. He managed to tackle the other man to the ground, his claws extending as he prepared to carve out the man's throat. Before he could swing his arm he was kicked off, he landed on his side with an "umph." Suddenly a chorus of roars rang out through the building. Stiles looked around to see the entire pack minus Lydia, and mason, Stiles also frowned when he noticed that Scott was absent. The hunter glared at him “You broke the deal!” he yelled as he pulled a pistol out from the back of his jeans and aimed it at Derek. Before he could pull the trigger Stiles was at his side. The tiger knocked the gun from the man’s hands and grabbed his throat. With a heave he lifted the man before slamming him on his back into the hard cement flooring. Everyone watched as what looked like Stiles roared into the man’s face. Stiles was in his beta shift, but his body was bigger, hair not only protruded from his chin and sideburns but on his arms and hands. His face was now paler and covered in black stripes. “You kidnapped me, you tortured me, you shot me and left me to die..but then you have the balls to kidnap my alpha..my MATE?” Stiles roared a thunderous roar. Derek’s eyes widened when he heard those words leave the tigers fang filled mouth. “I should kill you right here, it’d be so easy, like cutting paper..but I'm not like you, I'm not a monster.” Stiles said as he lifted the man by his throat. Slowly Noah approached and cuffed the man’s hands behind his back then led him out of the building.

Stiles turned to see Derek who was still bound looking upon him in shock. Letting his tiger settle Stiles shifted back to his human form. He let a claw slip free before cutting the ropes. He helped the wolf to his feet and together they left the warehouse. 

Once they were back at the loft Cora said she would give them some space and dragged Peter along behind her. Derek sat on the couch staring into his hands, Stiles sat on the barstool at the kitchen bar counter. “Derek?..are you ok?” Stiles offered. For a moment the older man said nothing. Then he finally did look up to meet the tiger’s worried gaze. 

“Am I alright? Stiles you called me your mate, how am I supposed to be ok with that?” Stiles felt a lump form in his throat of hurt. He tried to swallow it down but it felt as if it was growing larger by the second. “oh..I'm sorry..I'll just..I'll just go then” Stiles finally managed to say as he stood and moved to the door. Before he could slide it open though a clawed hand slammed on the steel mass of it. Stiles turned his gaze to the left to see Derek frowning at him. “You didn't let me finish.” the older man began “How can I be ok with you calling me your mate when I should have done it long ago.” Stiles furrowed brow before it dawned on him. “You knew we were mates?” Derek felt his heart stutter in pain at the coldness in Stiles’ voice. “Yes or no Derek?” 

“Yes, I knew,” 

“And you didn't tell me why?” Stiles asked coldly, he felt his anger start to rise but he managed to keep his tiger under control. “I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way and reject me.” Derek confessed, and for a moment Styles wanted to forgive the wolf but then he thought about how Derek could have helped him understand his emotions better if he had just been told. “How long have you known?” 

“Since the pool.” Stiles felt his heart stop for a moment and his anger surge but again he managed to keep his tiger tamed.  
“

“You should have told me Derek, that's why I went to Deaton because I didn't know how what my instincts and feelings were telling me when my tiger was chomping at the bit to get to you and be with you, had you told me you could have helped me understand it better than cryptic ass Deaton. But no Derek you were afraid..you know what Derek I was afraid of going to that warehouse to save you but I did it because I love you,” Derek grimaced at the choice word of loved “I have been afraid of the supernatural world ever since I was brought into it by Scott but I still did it because I know that people were counting on me, so I bit the bullet and did it and helped out.” he paused before opening the door. “I should go Derek..I just..i'm hurt and I can't be around you right now.” 

“Please Stiles, don't leave, I need you, don't leave me,” Derek pleaded, his eyes beginning to water. “I need you to Derek..but right now I need time alone more.” Stiles said as he exited the apartment and closed the door behind him. 

Derek curled up on the ground as his heart broke for the loss of his mate. His sobs filled the loft. 

Stiles ran to Scott's house to find the true alpha home alone in his room. He climbed into the window and tapped on the glass. He watched as Scott quirked a brow before moving to the window sill and sliding the barrier open. As soon as he was able to he pounced on the true alpha and pinned him to the ground “what the hell Stiles, Scott roared as he tried to throw his the tiger off of him but Stiles managed to keep his position secure. “Where the hell were you today when we were saving Derek huh?” Stiles questioned as his eyes turned silver and his claws clicked out. 

“I didn't go because he deserved to be taken, he went out on a patrol alone, sent Cora, Jackson, and Peter away, he made a stupid decision not like that's a surprise and he payed for it. Should have let the hunter torture him.” Scott realized his mistake too late as Stiles dragged him to the window and threw him into the tree outside. As Scott crashed the ground he managed to prop himself up on his elbow and let out a cough. Before he could stand Stiles was in front of him and grabbing at his throat. “You think he deserved to be tortured Scott? Huh? LIKE HOW I WAS?” the tiger roared. Some alpha you are. Your a pathetic excuse for a human, a waste of oxygen. You don't deserve you title as alpha.” Stiles tossed Scott over his shoulder and relished in the sound as the wolf crashed into the side of the house as he walked away. 

Later that night Stiles found himself sitting in the burned remains of the hale house. From his spot on the stairs he looked around, he could practically feel the memories that seemed to whisper from the walls. His heart hurt that Derek would keep something from him for so long. Had he known he would have accepted Derek. Suddenly A heartbeat filled his ears. He looked up to see Cora leaning against the door frame. “Never thought I would be back in this place again.” she muttered as she moved and took a seat next to Stiles. 

“He tell you?” Stiles asked not looking at the girl. 

“Oh yeah, he told me everything” she answered

“How could he keep that from me, He said he was afraid...afraid of what, I just recently became a were-tiger, it's not like I could have fought him when I was human.” he grumbled 

“That's what he was afraid of Stiles.” Cora, when Stiles gave her a confused look she scoffed and continued. “When you were a human, you were so fragile and breakable..like a baby..or glass.” Stiles mumbled something about his ego being wounded but she paid no attention. “He was afraid that if he told you while you were human and you accepted you could be hurt and it would be because of him, as Hales we are looked up to because of what our mother accomplished, but we also had many enemies because people were jealous of her and her territory.” She explained. “But he was also afraid of rejection and rightfully so Stiles..you may not have as much muscle as he does but you have more brain than the rest of us combined and that's intimidating.” Stiles scoffed at her words because he didn't believe it for a second “Derek..intimidated by me? Please he doesn't have a bone in his well toned body that could be intimidated.” Stiles countered. 

“I'm intimidated by you” Cora admitted, “For that reason, you are insanely smart and observant, you see what we miss , you figured out about Jackson from what I'm told, you survived Gerard, you figured out the darach, you survived the nogitsune, you handled Kate,” Stiles felt his anger and hurt tampering with each word. “I'm told you saw right through the Theo kid, you survived a chimera, and protect yourself and your father at the same time, and you survived Anuk-Ite, and you survived being shot and tortured by another crazy hunter, you managed to stave off your bloodthirst for vengeance even though he hurt your mate, most people wouldn't have that much control. You are insanely intimidating Stiles, Derek was just the one to tell you that.” She finished. Stiles slumped his shoulders. “So what do I do know?” he asked 

Cora heaved a sigh, “You do what you feel you need to, I won't force you to go back to my idiot brother but he truly does love you Stiles, and I have a feeling you love him too.” Stiles glared at her because he knew she was right. Letting out a sigh of his own Stiles rose from his stair step and walked to the door. “Thanks Cor,” He said before opening the door and exiting the burned house. 

Stiles arrived at the loft, once he opened the door the dense scent of sadness and despair flooded his senses, he knew it belonged to Derek and it broke his heart to know that he put his mate through this much pain. Bounding over to the staircase he growled at the thought of the stairs slowing him down, with a huff he jumped up against the wall and launched himself to the top of the stairs, he smiled at his love for his cat like agility. Climbing over the railing he entered the bedroom to see Derek curled in on himself gripping Stiles’ red hoodie, his presence hadn't been sensed yet apparently. “You know..I'm gonna need that back, now that it has your scent all over it,” he chuckled from the doorway. Derek threw his head up to look blearily at Stiles through his teary eyelashes. 

“St..Stiles?” Derek whimpered. Giving a sad smile Stiles moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Yeah big guy it's me,” he mentally kicked himself when Derek crawled to rest his head on the tiger’s lap and began sobbing again. Carding his fingers through his mates fingers he whispered assurances and soothed the weeping man. “I'm sorry Der, I'm so sorry, I should have never left you, I'll never leave you again” Stiles admitted. Derek turned his head to look up at the younger man. “You..your gonna stay? With me?” Derek asked. Stiles chuckled before rearranging the two of them so Derek’s head rested against Stiles’ chest as the tiger rubbed circles into the wolf’s back. “I'm staying big guy, I promise, I'm not going anywhere...I’d never leave my mate.” he promised.

“But you did leave me..and it hurt so much Stiles,” Derek whimpered. Again Stiles mentally kicked himself. “I know Der and I'm so sorry I left you, I just needed to process, and I have..and I realized that I have always loved you, from the moment I laid eyes on you in the preserve..I have loved you.” Derek looked up into the tigers eyes and saw the sincerity in his eyes. “I love you too Stiles..you're my mate.” Stiles chuckled and pulled the wolf’s head back against his chest. “Yeah I'm your mate, and your my beautiful caring mate,” Stiles responded

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist tightly, “Mine!” he grumbled.

Smiling Stiles planted a kiss on the crown of Derek’s head “I'm yours Derek, and you are mine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and HAPPY NEW YEAR, I thought that as a gift I would give you two updates instead of one to reign in the new decade. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapters below as your support is greatly appreciated and cherished. 
> 
> thank you again!!!!!!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim 🖤🖤


	8. Art of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek meet with Chris to question the rogue hunter and find out threatening news in the process.
> 
> With two new enemies rearing their heads and an unknown player lurking in the shadows The pack prepares for a major fight
> 
> War is coming to Beacon Hills

Waking up to a firm body up against his back made Stiles freeze for a moment before the memories of last night washed over him. Slowly he turned himself so his face was buried in Derek’s chest. He laid there for a moment before his gaze wandered down to see that his mate was clearly hard in his sweatpants. Smiling to himself Stiles slid his hand slowly to cup the wolf’s crotch. He smiled as he watched Derek’s eyes fly open and look down at the tiger. “What are you doi-” Derek began only to be cut off by the younger man crashing their lips together. After a moment Stiles pulled back and rolled the wolf onto his back before straddling the older man’s hips. Derek let out a moan as Stiles slowly and meticulously grinded his hips against the wolf’s tenting groin. “Stiles...fuck,” the tiger smiled at Derek’s loss of focus, the scent of his mate’s arousal filling his nose and to him it smelt heavenly. “It's ok Der, just let me show you how much I love you, you sexy ass alpha werewolf.” Derek froze at the choice of words. Stiles noticed the sudden change in his mate’s demeanor and stopped his slow grinding. “What's wrong Der?” Stiles asked, his voice reflected his concern just as well as his face. “You said...you think I’m sexy?” Stiles’ heart almost broke as Derek’s voice cracked as he asked the question. “Yes Der, God YES, I think your sexy, your gorgeous and beautiful,” Stiles smiled as Derek’s frown started to vanish and give way to a smile. Stiles bent over and started placing kisses along the alpha’s neck as he continued. “Your adorable,” Derek shuddered as Stiles placed the kiss paired with the word “Your kind, your caring, and your one hell of a boyfriend.” Again Derek gave Stiles a shocked expression before it turned into adoration. “You..called me your boyfriend..is that, do you want me to be?” Derek asked still slightly unsure of himself. Stiles again smiled at the insecure wolf before nodding. “I mean we are mates Derek, and I love you with all my heart, I know you'll take care of me and I'll take care of you, need I remind you that you saved my life, you clearly love me.” Derek rolled his eyes mockingly before he reached up and pulled Stiles into a kiss. “Your spastic, your hyper, you ramble about anything and everything, and your are always getting into trouble.” Derek paused and snuck a glance down to his mate who was wearing a look of utter confusion as if he wondered why his flaws were being pointed out to him. “And I love all of it,” Stiles let out a chuckle before sliding off his mate causing the older man to whimper. Stiles turned to look at the wolf who motioned to his still tented pants. “That's what you get for teasing me before telling me that you love me.” Stiles argued. Derek let out another whimper when his mate gracefully jumped over the railing of the stairs. Derek threw his head back as he adjusted himself in his pants before he too rose from the bed and bound down the stairs. 

“So my dad says that the man isn't talking, but he’s clearly a hunter so he made a call to Chris to see if he recognizes him. He supposedly flew in this morning,” Stiles explained. Derek nodded and took a seat on the stool. There was a knock on the door, and before either of the two could answer it slid open to reveal Peter and Cora who both looked like they had seen a ghost. “We have a problem.” Peter said as him and his niece entered the loft. 

“What do you mean the Calaveras are in town, why would they be here?” Stiles demanded. His sudden burst of anger tampered off when Derek suddenly wrapped his arm around the younger man’s waist. Cora smiled at the sight before she schooled her features. “We don't know, last time we were graced with their presence was in Mexico when Chris made the deal with them.” Suddenly Stiles remembers what the leader of the Calaveras told Scott. 

“She’s after Scott,” Stiles says out loud causing the three wolves to look at him with quirked brows. “She told Scott that if he made a wolf of his own, if he turned someone she would hunt him.” Stiles explains. Derek frowns before piecing it together.

“He turned Liam,”

“And Hayden too,” 

“So...Scott's fucked,” Cora interjects causing Derek and Stiles to both nod. Stiles suddenly feels his phone buzz, pulling it out and glancing at it he sees that his father has sent him a message. “Chris is at my house, we should go say hi and discuss it with him.” Stiles says, everyone nods and together they pile into Derek’s car and head to the Stilinski home. 

Once they arrive they see a black S.U.V. parked in the drive that they recognize as Argent’s. Entering the house Stiles finds his father and the former hunter who smiled at the group. “We have a problem,” Stiles said causing both his father and cause to frown at the tiger. “The Calaveras are in town, they are going to go after Scott because he broke the truce.” Stiles explained. He noted how Chris’ scent changed from confusion to worry. 

“Who are the Calaveras, and what truce?” Noah asked looking between his son and Chris. 

“They are a group of hunters from mexico that made a truce with Scott that they would leave us alone unless Scott turned someone, well he turned Liam and Hayden so he double screwed the treaty,” Derek interjected. Noah widened his eyes and then wiped his face with a hand. 

“I'll go find Scott and talk to him,” Noah said as both he and Chris stood and prepared to leave, “ll come with you, he might not take the news so well,” Peter added as he followed the Sheriff out of the house. Stiles then turned to Chris “So we gonna go to the station and ‘talk’ with the hunter?” Stiles asked Chris who gave a nod before looking between Stiles and Derek but said nothing. Once they were in the former hunters car with Cora in the front next to Chris and Stiles and Derek in the back holding hands Chris spoke up. “So your father tells me that you were turned by Derek?” Chris questioned looking at Stiles in the rear view mirror. 

“Yeah, Derek turned me to save my life when the asshole you’re about to meet almost killed me.” Chris gives a nod before looking to Derek and leveling a hard look at him that makes Derek uneasy. “He also told me that Scott blames you for turning him,” when Derek gives a weak nod Chris Scoffs. “Well I’m grateful that you did it, you did good Derek, you saved a life..your family would be proud of you.” Stiles swears he can see tears form in Derek’s eyes but the wolf only gives a nod before looking out the window, Stiles says nothing about the salty scent of tears that fill the air. 

Once they arrive at the precinct Stiles leads the group into the building, he sees Parrish at the front desk and approaches the deputy. “Stiles...and Derek..and who are you?” he says as he looks at Cora, who gives a laugh. “I'm Cora, Derek’s sister,” She says with a flash of her golden eyes that wasn't needed. Parrish gives a nod before turning back to Stiles with an uneasy smile. “How may I help you?” he asks. 

“Dad said that we could speak with..the asshole.” Stiles answers, after a second Parrish gives a nod. He leads the group to a room and motions for it. “We would also appreciate if no one sees or hears what goes on in this room.” Stiles says with his own flash of silvery eyes. Parrish’s eyebrows shoot upwards but he nods without question. He opens the door and allows Derek, Chris and Stiles to enter, Cora decides that she will stay out and fill Parrish in on their Calaveras problem. 

The rogue hunter smiles when he sees Derek and Stiles but freezes when he sees Chris. The trio both notice how his demeanor changes to closed off and defensive. Stiles takes a seat across from his former captor while Chris and Derek stand on either side of him. “So..you said that I shouldn't worry about who you work for the last time we met, but I think now would be a good time to disclose that information, otherwise you can have your pick of how we get the information out of you,” Stiles threatens coldly. “Either me,” he allows his claws and fangs to form and his eyes to change to their silver color. “My mate,” he motions to Derek who followed Stiles’ lead and glares at the man with his crimson alpha eyes. “Or we can give you to Chris and he can get back into the flow of his hunter upbringing.” Chris pats his hip where Stiles has no doubt he is carrying a rather impressive knife. The rogue hunter’s gaze jumps around at the trio before settling on Chris. Finally he gives a sigh of defeat. 

“I worked for Gerard Argent,” Stiles can feel his blood turn cold and can smell the anger that radiates off the two men behind him. “We want revenge for what you did to him and his daughter,” he then turns to Chris. “And teach you a lesson for affiliating with these abominations.” Stiles suddenly roars and grabs the man by the back of his head and slams his face into the table. Chris and Derek don't move as they watch the rogue hunter sit back and hold his now broken and bleeding nose. Stiles sits back and schools his features. Derek is the next one to speak. “What are you doing here anyway, why take Stiles, why almost kill him?” his voice is cold but level. 

“Because I'm just the welcoming party, and every party needs a present, so what better than the Alpha of Beacon Hills unwound cause his best friend is dead.” he cackles. “I must admit though I did not foresee you suddenly becoming an alpha and turning him to save his life...you've got balls Hale, but I'm just the messenger.” 

“Well then errand boy,” Stiles growls. “Who’s message are you carrying?” The hunter gives another laugh before looking to Chris. “How many hunters, both men and women do you think were loyal to your father, how many of them do you think are angry to find out that he was betrayed by his son and killed by his daughter who became an abomination herself. While me may not be able to avenge him against her we can avenge his death against you and all you hold dear, clearly that was the beacon hills pack. So I suggest you prepare for a war, cause all those hunters are coming for you.” Chris lets out a chuckle causing the other hunter to quirk a brow in confusion.

“Your friends may be coming but guess who is already here.” Chris begins, when the hunter frowns Chris smiles and answers for him. “Araya Calavera and her men are in town as speak.” Stiles can see as the other man pales before he begins to thrash. “I think we may just leave you here for her to find you.” Chris smirks. Together the trio exit the room as the man begins shaking in fear. As they gather Cora and exit the precinct they stop dead in their tracks when they see the familiar face of Araya standing beside their vehicle. The Huntress smiles as they approach. She nods first to Chris before looking at Derek and Stiles. 

“Oh Christopher, if you had just kept the boy to his word we wouldn't be here.” She says in a soft tone. “He did it because he had to Araya, the beta was gonna die, Scott bit him to save him.” Chris explains but Araya returns his explanation with a sneer. Stiles almost wants to roar but manages to keep himself composed. “Me and him had a deal Christopher, and he broke it, now I must hunt him as I promised.” She then turns to Stiles and Derek. “And don't think I don't know about you regaining your status of alpha, I also know you turned this young man to save his life. But that does not change the fact that you turned him into one of your kind.” she grits.

Stiles steps forward. “I understand that you follow the code to the letter miss Calavera and I understand that Scott broke the truce but if we are going to look at the wrong that he has done, and believe me, he has done a lot of wrong lately,” this confession catches Araya off guard for a moment before she composes herself. “We must also look at the good he has done, since he made the deal with you, he turned two betas to save their life, but he has also killed a Löwenmench that became a ghost rider, and he protected innocent human lives from Anuk Ite.” Araya nodded to the information but still frowned. 

“I understand, but he still broke a deal, and I must uphold my end of the deal.” Stiles sighed before looking back to the huntress. “Well at least accept two gifts from us, the first being a rogue hunter who does not follow the code is currently in the station, talk to the front desk deputy and tell him that I sent you.” she tilted her head slightly in confusion. “What is the other gift?” she asked. 

“Hunters who were loyal to Gerard and don't follow the code either are coming to Beacon Hills,” Derek answered. Araya gave another nod and moved past them before she was too far she turned back to the group. “The next time we meet, we will be enemies,” she said as she entered the precinct. Wordlessly the hunter and shifters piled into their vehicle and left. They arrived back at the loft to find the entire pack waiting for them including Scott who for once didn't look angry to see Derek. 

After Stiles explained what the rogue hunter said, also including their run in with Araya Scott spoke up. “So basically a small army of hunters that are angry cause Gerard died are coming and an army of Calavera hunters are already here?” Stiles nodded causing the true alpha to sigh. “Well then what do we do?” Surprisingly he turned to Derek. The older alpha was taken aback but cleared his throat and steeled himself. “We will not attack the Calaveras unless they attack us first, Araya said that she would hunt you but with the rogue hunters coming she will most likely be preparing to deal with them.” he turned to the rest of the pack. “We are gonna need all the help we can get, if you know anyone who can give aide, you call them and ask.” 

Scott stepped forward. “I'll talk to Noshiko and see if I can convince her to allow Kira back.” Derek nodded. “I'll alert Saotomi about the hunters and Calaveras,” Noah then stepped forward. “The force can't do much inside the law but I will help where I can,” Stiles smiled at his father’s words. Chris then spoke up. “I'll gather anyone and everyone I can who are still loyal to me,” Derek nodded and smiled at the hunter.

Derek then allowed his demeanor to soften. He looked around at the pack. “Like it or not Beacon Hills will be turned into a war zone between and we must be prepared, the buddy system isn't gonna be enough, groups of three or four. One hint of trouble you don't investigate you run the other way, either meet at Stiles’ place, here, Deaton’s clinic or my old house, once you arrive at either one of these places you alert the pack.” everyone nodded. “Now go home and get some rest, Scott you are gonna have to stay somewhere else.” Derek relented. The true alpha nodded, before he could say anything Liam spoke up. “You can stay with me.” Scott nodded. 

After everyone cleared out Stiles and Derek returned to their bed upstairs. As they lay side by side Stiles whispered to his mate. “Do you think we can get through this?” for a moment Derek said nothing but then he pulled the younger man closer to him. “We will get through this, we always do.” Stiles nodded before curling against the wolf’s chest. 

Meanwhile.

A mountain of a man wandered through the woods of Beacon Hills, as he came to a cliff overlooking the city he caught the scent of wolves, and surprisingly a tiger. He smiled to himself. “This will be fun.” he said out loud as his green eyes flared a honey gold. Slowly he turned and assumed the form of a large grizzly bear and padded back into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and support on this work, I know what yall thinking.."where the smut, where the romance." I can assure the upcoming chapters are gonna be filled with it because nothing brings people closer than the need to protect their loved ones. 
> 
> Also.. Scott still aint off the hook fyi..just thought you should know >3
> 
> Let me know what you thougth about the chapter in the comments below, your support is greatly appreciated and cherished. I LOVE ALL 
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim


	9. Acceptance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to reason with Scott but it ends in a fight that reveals something about Stiles and changes him in a way he didn't think possible

Stile woke the next morning to the feeling of his hair being played with, he glanced up to see Derek smiling down at him. “How did you sleep?” he heard the wolf gently murmur. 

“Like a log, mainly because I had my hot boyfriend beside me in bed,” the tiger grinned when he noticed Derek preen at being called his boyfriend. Slowly Stiles sat up and crawled on top of the wolf, he smiled down at the older man “So what are we going to do about the hunters, both Araya and Gerard’s men...can we handle two small armies of hunters?” Derek said nothing for a moment before he let out a sigh. “I think what is coming is going to test the bonds of the pack, especially Scott’s ties,” Stiles nodded at the admission. “I know he is an alpha but I was the alpha here before him, and not to sound like a child, but I know more about pack dynamics than he does having been born a wolf.” Again Stiles nodded. 

“I think me, you, and him need to have a meeting, cause when the hunters make their move and we are still fighting amongst ourselves...we won't survive.” Derek nodded and slowly rubbed his hands up his mate’s sides causing the tiger to arch his back and shudder with a smile. However, his hands were removed as Stiles moved off the bed, Derek whimpered at the loss of his mate’s body but stood up and followed the younger man down the stairs after they were both dressed. They ate breakfast in a tender silence, occasionally Stiles would grin and wink at Derek who would snort and shake his head in response. Once both of their dishes were in the sink Stiles pulled out his phone and called Scott. 

“ _ Yes, Stiles? _ ” Scott’s voice came over the phone. 

“Hey, uh..could you come on over to Derek’s place?” his voice was uneven from uncertainty and Derek wanted nothing more than to kiss his mate to assure him that he was there but that could ruin the phone call if Scott heard the sucking of lips. 

“ _ I'll….I'll be right over, _ ” came Scott’s reply before he hung up without another word. Stiles frowned and turned to Derek who gave a shrug before lifting the tiger off his feet and flopped onto the couch with his mate in his lap. “So, how do you want to do this? Should I remain quiet and let you start or do you want me to start?” Derek asked out loud. Stiles thought for a moment before he gave his reply. “How about I start and open it up before you give your side?” Derek nodded against Stiles neck, his beard rubbing against the exposed skin of the back of his mates neck causing the younger man to shudder with pleasure. 

A little while later the door to the loft opened and Scott walked in, but he stayed near the door as if he wanted to be ready to leave at any second. “So what did you need me to come here for?” Scott's voice was even and calm but still there was an undertone of anger. Stiles let out a sigh before standing between the two alpha werewolves. “I asked you to come here because we are practically at war on two fronts with two groups of hunters and frankly we are also fighting amongst ourselves, and that is exactly what could get us all killed Scott.” Stiles explained, Scott said nothing, Derek remained silent as well. “I understand that I was part of you pack Scott and I'm thankful that you allowed me to be in it, but Derek is my mate...I belong with him,” Stiles continued as he turned his gaze to the older wolf who smiled back at him. He then looked to his friend signifying that it was his turn to speak. “Trust me Stiles, I am glad that you're alive, I'm thankful that I don't have to bury my best friend, but look at it from my eyes. You denied the bite from Peter, you have denied the bite every time it has been brought up.” Stiles nodded at the information that he knew to be true. “I’m not angry at Derek for turning you..maybe I was at first and I was wrong to be and for that I am sorry.” he admitted and Derek was honestly surprised at the apology. “But now that he is an alpha the wolf in me feels threatened, he gave up his territory to me, I am now the alpha of Beacon hills and I always will be, until the day I die.” Derek prepared to argue back but Stiles beat him to the punch. “He never officially gave you the territory Scott, it's a technicality I know, but it's the truth. By laws of our kind, he has resumed his position as Beacon Hills’ leading alpha, you are going to have to accept that.” Stiles pushed with his voice but he held no hostility in his voice. Stiles then turned to Derek who took a breath. 

“Scott in the hospital during the whole thing with the nogitsune I told you that you were the protector of Beacon Hills, and I meant that, but my family has been here since the town was founded, we have always protected the land, and sure I strayed away from the path but Stiles has helped me get back on it. I know you are a true alpha but I'm a born alpha and I will not just hand my territory over to you fully,” he paused for a moment to allow it to sink into Scott. “It's not unheard of but there are times when a pack is made up of multiple packs, think of Saotomi’s pack, hers was made of up numerous smaller packs that conjoined with her, The alpha pack sure was insane but it had multiple alphas in it. I will allow you to stay in my territory but only under the condition that I am the leading alpha,” he took another breath and looked over to his mate. “I failed my family once as an alpha, but I have been given another chance to redeem myself and live up to my sister and mother’s legacy.” Derek finished. Stiles could see Scott’s anger rising, his eyes turned their crimson red and his claws extended. “How about this, I challenge you for the territory.” his words caused Stiles let out an angry huff. 

“That is exactly what I'm trying to avoid Scott, we keep fighting like this and the hunters are gonna sweep in and exterminate us.” Scott then turned to the tiger with the same glare. “Ok, since this was your idea how about I challenge you, I win Derek leaves, you and leave his pack..and break the bond.” Both Stiles’ and Derek’s eyes widened. Before Derek could argue Stiles stepped forward. “I accept your challenge, we will have it in front of the Nemeton and Deaton will be there to be a neutral witness. 15 minuets from now.” Scott nodded and turned around before he could make it to the door. Stiles spoke up again. “And Scott...if I win, you become one of Derek’s betas,” Now it was Scott’s turn to widen his eyes but he gave a nod before leaving. One he was gone and out of hearing range Derek whirled on his mate. 

“WHAT ARE YOU THINKING” he all but roared. “You should have just let me accept his challenge, I can take him,”

“And you think I can't?” Stiles quirked a brow causing Derek to backtrack, “Derek, I've seen how Scott fights and moves, I can take him.” Derek said nothing but shook his head. 

“You lose, and he will enforce the deal you know,” Derek added as Stiles turned to the stairs so he could change and prepare. “I know, I also know that when I win I too will enforce the rule.” Stiles insisted as he climbed the stairs. Derek fell back on the couch and buried his head in his hands. 

  
  
  


Stiles stood across from Scott who was already in his beta shift. The witnesses stood around the Nemeton watching from afar, Deaton stood in front of them all with his eyes narrowed. “You ready to say goodbye to Derek..forever?” Scott muttered, Stiles only laughed and smirked back at the alpha. “You ready to kiss his feet and beg for forgiveness?” 

With a growl Scott lunged at Stiles but the tiger had wanted his former friend to lose focus and get angry. With a casual side step he grabbed the wolf around the throat and slammed him into the ground. Scott roared and clawed at Stiles’ hands but the tiger just stepped away and waited. Settling back into position Scott lunged again only to miss his target completely. Stiles jumped at the alpha with his claws extended and sank them into the wolf’s shoulder. A roar erupted and filled the clearing of the Nemeton. Before he could step back a hand grabbed onto Stiles’ arm and threw him into the air over Scott and into a tree. The were-tiger landed with a huff and roared at the approaching wolf. 

When he rose to his feet he jumped into the tree just in time to watch as Scott barreled into the trunk. He let out another roar as he fell on top of his former alpha causing Scott’s knees to give out and he crashed to the ground on his stomach with a whimper. Stiles circled the prone wolf, he felt his tiger rearing its head and without complaint Stiles allowed it to take over. 

Derek watched as Stiles’ body morphed into the same bigger form that he had taken in the warehouse against the hunter who had almost managed to kill him. His skin once again took on the paler shade and black lines streaked across his exposed parts of his body. White fur erupted from his flesh and Derek for a moment thought he saw the starting of a tail from Stiles’ lower back. He watched as his mate grabbed Scott by the ankles and threw him to the center of the clearing before charging after the flying form of the true alpha. Once Scott’s body made contact with the ground he was lifted again by Stiles who dug his claws into the back of Scott’s neck and roared. Everyone watched as Scott started fearfully into Stiles’ eyes, however what surprised them the most was how Scott’s eyes turned from their crimson to a golden yellow. Without a sound Stiles dropped the now coughing and sputtering Scott who shifted back to human to the ground. Slowly Derek and Deaton approached. Stiles shifted back but his eyes were still glowing red, he quickly embraced Derek and buried his nose in the wolf’s neck. Derek rubbed circles on the tigers back before pulling away. “Show them to me?” he asked, Stiles nodded and flashed his eyes, Derek let out a gasp as they no longer reflected red but their original silver. “Stiles..they are silver again.” Deaton who had been checking over Scott looked up and saw that it was true. “But you still have the scent of an alpha, and tone of an alpha..” he turned to Deaton, “what does this mean. The vet glanced back at Scott who was sitting up on his own now but not looking at tiger or alpha werewolf. “Perhaps because he is his own alpha the red eyes are not needed, I have never heard of a were creature taking another’s alpha spark in the manner that Stiles performed but it may relate to how Kate was able to take your shift and de-age you.” Derek nodded at this information but internally flinched at the memory. Suddenly Peter stepped forward and joined them. “It might also be because Scott never fully accepted his status as a werewolf, and fought his wolf aspect since becoming one, where as Stiles accepted his tiger with open arms which allowed him to full shift...Stiles skipped the evolution that Derek went through in mexico and went straight to the final product.” he explained with a smile to the tiger who returned the gesture. Deaton thought it over for a moment before nodding. “That is also possible. It would explain why it happened when Stiles pushed his claws into Scott’s neck. Peter, Derek and Stiles nodded. 

Stiles then turned to face Scott. “Are you going to hold up your end of the deal?” Scott scoffed at the tiger. “The deal didn't include you taking my alpha status!” before Stiles could counter Peter growled. “You made a deal with him, you lost, so what if you lost your alpha status, you stick to the deal.” Before Scott could argue Deaton silenced him with a raised hand. “He is right Scott, even with the unforeseen event of you losing your alpha spark you still lost the fight and by the rules of the deal you must now become Derek’s beta.” Stiles gaped at the druid but said nothing and quickly composed himself. Scott let out a sigh and looked up at Derek who held out an offering hand. “I will accept you Scott, but don't think I have forgotten what you put me and Stiles through.” Scott said nothing but accepted the outstretched hand. He bared his neck to Derek who sank his fangs into the exposed flesh, claiming him as a beta, within seconds the mark faded. 

Suddenly both Stiles and Derek froze and looked to the edge of the clearing, everyone else slowly matched their actions and froze as well. An animal was approaching slowly, with their heightened sight they could see that it was grizzly bear but what put them on edge was that it didn't have the entire scent of a bear. As it made the halfway mark it rose on it's hind legs and began to walk bipedal. Slowly it's form changed to that of a burly man. Once he was within speaking distance he stopped. 

“Who are you?” Derek called out to the man. 

“I am Damon, and I have come to ask for permission to stay here within your territory.” Derek looked at Stiles who gave a slight shake of his head. Derek then turned back to the man. “I'm afraid I can not grant you, your wish, you will be escorted out my territory by me and my second.” Derek said gesturing for Stiles to follow him. 

“I was afraid you were gonna say that.” Damon called out before charging forward. Instinct took over as both Derek and Stiles jumped in front of him and shifted. Derek attempted to catch the larger man but he was barreled over, Stiles however had slightly better luck and slashed across the face. The were-bear let out a guttural growl and swiped at the tiger who managed to jump back just in time to avoid being cut in half. The rest of the pack charged forward but Stiles roared at them to stay back, he was afraid that they could easily be killed by this hulking brute. “We told you to leave, I suggest you leave.” he growled at the bear as Derek retook his place beside Stiles. “I am not leaving when the game is just beginning,” Damon said as he slowly retreated. “I'll be seeing your pack around,” and with that he shifted into his bear form and took off into the forest. Derek turned to Stiles who smiled at his mate. They turned to the rest of the pack, “now we have another enemy, the rule of groups is now being mega enforced,” Stiles called out, the pack nodded. “Go home and rest up.” with that everyone went their separate ways. Derek and Stiles began running to the loft, Stiles laughed as he outpaced the wolf and nimbly jumped over obstacles.

Back at the loft it the sun was just beginning to set and Stiles found himself curled into Derek’s arms. With a breath he looked up at his mate. “Mind if I try something?” Derek quirked a brow but slowly nodded. Slowly Stiles rid them of their clothes before leading Derek to the bedroom. He turned Derek to face the mattress before gently bending the wolf down onto the bed. He then spread the older man's legs apart, Derek had an idea as to where this was going but said nothing. Without a word Stiles began lapping at Derek’s tender hole. The wolf attempted to contain his moans but after a few strokes of Stiles’ tongue he couldn't contain it was his sounds of pleasure escaped his lips. Suddenly though the smooth lapping of Stiles’ tongue took on a more rougher feel, then he heard it. The chuff that usually came from Stiles’ tiger form. Looking over his shoulder he smiled when he saw the large form of the white tiger behind him. Stiles gave another chuff and continued to lap at Derek’s entrance. Derek came with a moan as Stiles’ thrust his long tongue forward, completely unraveling Derek. Suddenly the sound of Stiles shifting back filled his ears, and then the sound of a quickened heart rate and the scent of fear and guilt. Derek dreamily looked at his mate who wore a shy expression. “What's wrong Sti?” Derek asked with a raised brow. 

“I'm sorry Derek, I don't know what came over me, My tiger..he just took over..I understand if you feel weird about it.” he ducked his head and averted his gaze. Derek however sat up and grabbed his boyfriends wrist and pulled him forward so he was laying on top of the wolf. “I'm not freaked out about it Sti, it was actually kinda hot once I got used to it..you don't have to be ashamed at spontaneously shifting like that, even during sex.” Stiles nodded but rose from his position to grab a bottle of lube. Though once he turned around he gaped at the sight of Derek sitting on the edge of the bed with his thighs open wide. He looked at his boyfriend in the eyes with a quirked brow. 

Then he said it. “Come here pussy cat,” Derek lustfully murmured with a smile. Stiles however sent him a mocking glare. “I will bite your dick off Der.” Stiles warned, but this only caused Derek to grin wickedly. “Oh, so my pussy cat has attitude?” Stiles let out playful growl before tackling his boyfriend back onto the bed. “Look here puppy dog, I am a fierce strong, dangerous tiger, and don't you forget it.” Derek was now laughing through his mate’s declaration. “Whatever you say kitten.” Derek replied causing Stiles to groan he snaked his way between Derek’s thighs. With a cruel smile Stiles took Derek’s entire ten inch and thick cock into his mouth, down to the root which surprised Derek. But before he could comment Stiles pulled off and began lightly blowing air through his pursed lips onto the wet muscle. Derek let out a yelp and began panting. “Come on kitten, please, suck me,” Derek begged. Stiles let out a chuckle before looking up at his mate. “I don't know Der, are you gonna be a good puppy for me?” Stiles implored as he rose to meet Derek’s mouth with his. Derek nodded through the kiss and pulled off, “I will, I promise..I'll be a good puppy for you.” Stiles shuddered in pleasure and contentment at hearing Derek insist on being his good puppy. “Alright pup, then I guess you can get a blowjob.” Stiles moved back down and without another word took Derek back into his mouth, Derek threw his head back with a groan as Stiles bobbed his head, and twirled his tongue over the wolf’s manhood. Derek lost all concept of time, but before he knew it he felt himself nearing his wall. “Fuck Sti..I'm’, I'm gonna come,” Stiles just hummed around the dick in his mouth which brought Derek closer to the edge, and then suddenly he was shooting. Stiles swallowed every drop that entered his mouth and reached the back of his throat. Once he was sure there was none left he pulled off the muscle and grabbed the dropped bottle of lube. He said nothing as he poured the substance into his hand and lathered Derek’s cock with it causing Derek to arch his back. He then quickly opened himself up with his own fingers before climbing on top of the wolf. “You know what they say pup, third times a charm,” he sat down quickly on Derek's dick that was hardening once again. “Let's see if you can give me the rest of your charm for tonight, but only when I say you can..can you do that puppy? Can you wait to fill me until I tell you to?” 

Derek nodded. “I can, I promise kitten, I'll be a good puppy for you, I'll only shoot when you say I can like a good puppy,” Stiles nodded and then began slowly fucking himself on his mates’ cock which had hardened inside him. “Your such a good puppy for me Der, I love how you allow me to call you that, you know? No one else but me right?” Stiles stopped his rise and falls and smiled at Derek who nodded erratically. “Only you kitten, I'm only a puppy for you..” he paused then his face took on a shy expression “I'm a good puppy right?” Stiles noticed how Derek’s scent turned from arousal to a mix of both of pleasure but with an undertone of nervousness. “You are a good puppy Derek, I promise, your  _ my _ good puppy and I'm so proud of you,” Derek preened at the praise and his scent returned back to normal. Stiles resumed his ride of the wolf, before long they were both panting and arching their backs. But Derek remembered Stiles’ words. “Please kitten, I need to come so bad, let me come, please,” his pleas were music to the tiger’s ears but Stiles only shook his head causing Derek to whimper. “Not yet puppy, let me go first,” Stiles took his own cock in his hand and gave a few tugs before he shot all over Derek’s chest and face, once he opened his eyes he noticed how Derek’s lips, cheeks were covered in his release..Stiles wanted to take a picture at the beauty. “Ok puppy, you can come now,” he panted, Derek gave a hard thrust before he screamed and filled his mate’s insides. Stiles relished in the feel of his boyfriends come inside him and smiled down at his puppy. “Ok pup, you can clean your lips,” Derek gave a nod before licking his lips, collecting the come from the tiger with his tongue. Stiles then cleaned the rest with his own tongue. Once they were both cleaned off, Stiles collapsed on the side of the wolf, he felt his boyfriends come slowly leaking out of him but he didn't care. 

“Did my kitten enjoy that?” he heard Derek ask through gasp of breath.

“I did, I enjoyed that immensely...did my puppy enjoy that?” he panted back.

“I loved every second of it, and I love being your good pup.” 

Stiles fell asleep inside his pup’s arms, Derek however remained awake for a few moments longer, he buried his face in the tiger’s hair before planting a kiss on his mate’s forehead. “Goodnight kitten.” he whispered before letting sleep embrace him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being patient though the small hiatus, just needed a nice good break with the family. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next one which will be posted on Thursday. ALL of you have given me such wonderful comments and showed immense support and I cant thank you enough nor describe in accurate enough word how great it makes me to feel to know that my works are enjoyed. 
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments and be sure to check out my tumblr!! <3
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim


	10. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*
> 
> this chapter contains some violence in it and a some gore, It includes torture and the death of a minor character and the almost death of a major character. You have been warned. 
> 
> (but it also includes some cuteness at the end so enjoy that :)) 
> 
> Stiles and Derek are brought in for a chat by Gerard's loyalists.
> 
> Damon offers his services to the Calaveras

Araya hears the group of men before they entered her office. “What is it Serevo?” she asked, not looking up from her paperwork. “We have a visitor,” her second in command answered as he stepped aside. The leader of the Calaveras instantly shot her head up to watch as a burly man entered her office. “And who might you be?” her tone was cold and calculating. 

“I am Damon, and we have a few mutual enemies.” he explained as he flashed his honey colored eyes. Araya raised a brow, “so what are you, and who might our mutual enemies be?” Araya asked as she gestured to the seat in front of her desk. Damon took the seat and smiled at the hunter. “I am a were-bear, as for our mutual enemies, I'm sure you know that Gerard Argent’s loyalists have finally arrived in town, they will be coming after me, I offer my assistance in both of your endeavors of wiping them out, I also know that you are going after Scott McCall.” Araya narrowed her eyes at Damon but remained quiet. “I can help you get rid of him, I'm a man of many talents, including eliminating threats...you grant me protection and Scott McCall will be brought to your feet on a silver platter.” Araya reclined in her chair and thought to herself. 

“You have a deal,” 

\----------------

Stiles sat next to Derek on the couch in the loft, the rest of the pack was constantly looking around the group as if nervous. Stiles decided to break the silence. “So we are all aware that Scott is no longer an alpha, yes it is because I took it. But now we need to discuss the pack dynamic.” everyone remained silent. “Technically Jackson is Derek’s beta so that is easy, but since I took over Scott’s pack, I am your alpha,” he said looking to the others. Liam gave him a glare. “However we can not be separated. I propose a merging of the packs. Derek and I will co lead the conjoined pack.” Derek scanned the room looking for any sign of protest, he understood when he noticed Liam standing closer to Scott, Scott was the one who bit him, who trained him. He dismissed the thought of Liam not joining though. “I'm in, both Malia and Lydia said. No one else said anything but neither alpha really cared. They knew that the other’s would accept the conjoined pack but were still accepting the fact that Stiles had become an alpha. “We also have received information from Chris that Gerard’s friends have arrived in Beacon Hills.” Derek adds There is a wave of subtle panic and nervousness that washes over the pack. “We must be careful and cautious when in public, we still don't know how they are going to attack and when.” the pack nods. 

After the pack leaves Stiles looks at Derek and smiles. “I think...that it's dinner time,” the tiger jokes giving Derek a wide grin. The wolf pauses for a moment before returning with his own smile. “What would you like me to make?” Stiles’ lips meet and become a thin line on his face. “I was thinking more along the lines of us going out for a proper date” Derek says nothing but then nods. “I have an idea on where to go.” He ignored all of Stiles questions as he grabbed his keys and led the younger man out of the loft.

They sat across from each other in a booth at Stiles’ favorite diner because they served curly fries. “You always know how to butter me up Der,” Stiles joked causing Derek to smile around his burger. “Well you sell yourself cheap when it comes to curly fries Sti,” Derek shot back with a shit eating grin 

“I am not cheap!!” 

“Whatever you say babe,” 

“Don't make me claw a frowny face on your dick!”

Derek had no counter for that.

\----------------------------

The drive back was filled with laughs and kisses at every stoplight they came to. Music played lightly from the speakers but at the volume of a whisper. They were just around the corner from the loft when it happened. Derek had just accelerated after stopping for a red light when there was a squeal of tires and Stiles suddenly had the feeling of weightlessness. He felt the camaro roll numerous times before coming to a stop belly up. Stiels let out a groan and looked to his side where Derek lay unmoving but breathing. Shards of the scattered glass cracked under footsteps that were approaching quickly. Stiles readied himself for a fight despite his current condition but all his anger paused at the clang of a canister hitting the concrete and rolling in front of him. It began puffing out a yellowish gas and Stiles quickly felt himself slip into darkness. 

Stiles felt his eyes open and light flooded into them, he winced at the exposure but kept his eyes open and frantically looked around. A voice filled the room suddenly and Stiles felt his blood run cold. 

“You should have killed me when you had the chance, did you really think that human jail was gonna be able to hold me for long?” Stiles looked at the man who was the reason for so much of his nightmares and trauma. The man stepped into his line of sight with a smile. “You know Stiles...your little pet werewolf has some lungs on him.” The man gave a jerk of his head and a curtain that was behind the hunter opened up to reveal Derek tied to a fence. He was shirtless, barefoot and a strip of duct tape covered his mouth. “What do you want?” Stiles growled. He could feel the chain around his wrists and ankles that held him in a kneeling position tighten as he jerked forward. “What do I want?” the man asked sarcastically. “What I want is to avenge Gerard Argent’s death, the fact that he was bested by children.” The man paused and then turned back to Stiles. “So this is what's going to happen, we know the Calaveras are here for Scott McCall,” Stiles paled at the information. “We are going to ask you a few questions about your pack before we have you roar to call them. If you don't cooperate, well...I've always wondered how long an alpha werewolf can last in our care.” Stiles growled at the man who laughed. Derek started to groan and move before he slowly opened his eyes. Once the green orbs landed on Stiles they went wide. He screamed behind the gag and jerked in his chains. Stiles felt tears manifest in his own eyes. “Let's start out easy,” the man began. “How did you become an alpha?” Stiles remained silent causing his captor to sigh. Suddenly there was a gunshot and Stiles watched as Derek jerked from the momentum of the bullet hitting his shoulder. “That was bullet was laced with a specific species of wolfsbane. It won't poison him but it will cause constant pain in his arm until it is burned out.” the man explained. “Now let's try this again, How did you become and alpha?” Derek shook his head but Stiles let out a growl. 

“I took it, I absorbed it into me,” he answered, the man smiled. 

“Good, now, how many total are in your pack?” Stiles didn't answer though he knew what would come next. The man let out another sigh and approached Derek. He ripped the tape from Derek’s mouth before producing a taser from his pocket and held it to Derek’s chest, above his heart. “Don't tell him Stiles, they'll find us.” Derek grunted. The man activated the taser causing Derek to convulse from the electricity. Stiles screamed and begged the man to stop. The man waited a moment longer before deactivating his taser. With a snap of his fingers a bucket of water was thrown on Derek soaking the wolf head to toe. “You know what will happen if I electrocute him again don't you? Hell die..so tell me what I want to know.” the man demanded. 

“Don't do it Stiles..I'll be fine, I can take it.” Derek sputtered. Stiles allowed the tears streaming down his face. “Eight...there’s eight of us in the pack.” 

He screamed as the man reactivated the taser. Derek’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body gave a cruel dance of convulsions and jerks. “I don't like being lied to Stiles.” the man seethed. 

“Twelve, there are twelve of us, that's the truth, please STOP,” Stiles pleaded. The man continued for another moment before lowering the taser and feeling for Derek’s pulse. He gave a wicked chuckle. 

“Your lucky Stiles..he's still alive...for now.”

\-----------------------

What do you mean, they are gone?” Noah yelled at the pack. 

“There was drag marks at the scene, and tire tracks, but they led to a ditched s.u.v.,” Lydia explained. 

“Stiles and Derek’s blood covered the entire scene and led to the ditched van as well but their scents dropped off there..we don't know why.” Peter added. His face fallen in worry about his nephew and worry about the tiger. 

“You find him...I don't care what you have to do...you find my son and you find his boyfriend!” Peter smiled at Noah’s act of calling Derek Stiles’ boyfriend. 

“We will Noah, I promise.” The sheriff gave a nod to the oldest Hale before leaving the loft. Peter whirled on the rest of the pack. “It was Argent’s loyalists for sure, Run every inch of town, every inch of the surrounding towns if you have to, Find them!” Peter said before leaving the loft as well to begin his own hunt. Malia waited for a moment before running after him. 

The pack said nothing as they split into groups and each scattered to try to find their alphas. 

\-------------------------

Damon watched as the Hale-Stilinski pack ran off from the loft, he smiled and began following Scott’s group.

“The hunt begins.” he said with a flash of his fangs and eyes. 

\------------------------------

Derek was back to being conscious but boy did he hurt. He looked at Stiles who was shaking in a mixture of fear and sadness at the sight of his mate being tortured. 

“Alright Stiles...it's time to call your friends...roar for them.” 

Stiles gave a scoff that caused the man to raise a brow. “Didn't you know? Tigers are solitary animals, they don't have packs...I can't call them.” The man absorbed this information before lifting his gun and shooting Derek above the left hip. Stiles screamed and Derek had to bite down on his bottom lip from screaming himself. “Do it,” Before Stiles could argue The man let loose a collection of shots, bullets found their marks in Derek’s knees, his thighs and his bicep. Derek could feel darkness clouding his vision again but he fought to stay awake. “Don't….don't do it Stiles...I love you,” he panted. “I will always….love you...let me go..you have to...let me go,” Stiles sobbed as he watched Derek struggle to keep his eyes open. 

\-------------------------

“Lydia stopped in her car abruptly causing Ethan and Jackson to jerk forward and the former kanima smashed his head against the dash. “Were doing this wrong.” the banshee said. 

“What do you mean?” Ethan asked quizzically. Lydia didn't answer, she pulled her phone and started a four way call with the others. Once everyone answered she explained “We won't find him because we haven't looked in the least expected place,” she declared

“Where would that be?” Malia’s voice was filled with confusion. 

“Where Stiles’ declared his love for Derek in front of the hunter, think about it how poetic for them to be tortured at the place where their love was announced.” Lydia supplied.

“The warehouse,” Peter’s voice came through the phone. 

“Get to the warehouse..NOW!!!” he roared. 

  
  


\----------------------------

Stiles could hear Derek’s heart slowing down and it killed him. “You know Stiles...I originally didn't want to kill him in front of you, no, I wanted to kill you in front of him.” The man chuckled but Stiles could only stare at Derek as the color on the wolf’s face slowly faded. “I wanted to watch as the wolf became unravel at losing his mate, but I'll gladly settle for this.” He stopped in front of Stiles and brought the gun level against Stiles’ head. “Time to say goodbye..kitty.” 

Stiles closed his eyes for the gunshot that never came. A roar erupted and Stiles opened his eyes. Derek stood above him with his claws in the hunters throat. “Only I get to call him that.” the wolf growled albeit weakly as he tore the man’s head clear from his shoulders. The head rolled away and Derek dropped to his knees. He brought Stiles into an embrace. “You, will always be my mate Stiles, I'll love you even in death.” Stiles could do nothing as he watched blood pour from Derek’s wounds and the wolf collapsed. Stiles let out a horrid, anger filled roar before collapsing too as he felt his heart ache. 

\------------------------------------

Pain...burning pain, as if a white hot brand had been shoved onto every inch of Stiles’ skin. His eyes burst open and he jerked into a sitting position. There was a hand on his chest keeping him steady. “Stiles, it's ok...you’re safe, you at Scott’s Stiles focused and found that the voice belonged to Melissa. His memory finally caught up and tears filled his eyes. “Derek?” 

The nurse smiled at him. “He's fine..he's in the next room, the pack found you guys in time and we were able to stabilize him after giving a blood transfusion. Deaton said the wolfsbane is lingering in his body preventing him from healing fully but he’s awake.” Stiles nodded and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Melissa gave no argument as she led the tiger into the next room. Stiles felt his heart flutter at the sight of his boyfriend laying in the bed, under the covers, iv lines disappeared under the blankets which Stiles guess led into the wolf’s arms. Derek offered a weak smile at his mate as Stiles approached the bed. “You’re awake,” Derek said causing Stiles to scoff. 

“You’re alive.” Stiles gave a cracked sob of joy as he laid down next to the older man under the covers. “Couldn't leave my kitten, now could I?” Derek weakly chuckled. 

“Your a dork, you know that pup?” 

“But I'm your dorky pup,” Derek countered

“Yes you are, and I love you for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it had some hurt in it but I felt now would be a good time to get it out of the way for now..there will be some more in the far future but my angsty self was calling for some now!.
> 
> Thank you all for the support and love and comments, I love waking up to emails from a03 saying that another lovely comment has been left on this work by a lovely person. Yall are amazing beyond words!!!! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below as they and kudos are appreciated.!!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim


	11. Beast Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's advocates make their move against the pack. 
> 
> Stiles learns to brand new things about his abilities as a Were-Tiger

Stiles would always love waking up in Derek’s arms. He turned his head to the side and smiled at the small smile that was plastered on the sleeping wolf’s face. He slowly slipped out from the covers and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before heading downstairs. He found his father and Melissa sitting around the kitchen table. His father was the first one to notice him. “How is he doing?” the older Stilinski asked his son. 

“He's asleep right now but I can hear his heart and it's still slightly weak,” Stiles answered back “So I'm gonna stay here and make sure that he heals.” His father nodded before rising and pulling on his jacket that had ‘SHERIFF’ scrawled on the back of it. Melissa then stood up as well and gave the young Were-Tiger a hug. “I work the late shift tonight, but if you need anything you call, understood.” Stiles gave a nod and hugged the woman who had become a second mother to him back. He locked the door behind her before starting on breakfast. He now carries to omelets on a tray with orange juice up the stairs into the guest room where Derek lays. Once Stiles opens the door he sees Derek shift and open his eyes. “Morning,” the wolf says softly.

“Morning handsome, I made breakfast,” Stiles responds with a smile as he sits on the bed next to his mate. “My hero,” Derek lightly chuckles as Stiles cuts off a bit of the wolf’s omelet and feeds it to him. They pass the entire time of eating breakfast softly laughing until Derek begins coughing up black liquid. Stiles immediately froze and ran to grab the waste basket from the bathroom. He returns to Derek leaning over the bed still retching. Stiles quickly slides the trash can under his wolf and Derek coughs up more. Stiles rubs circles on his mate’s back as his body rejects the wolfsbane. Once Derek lets out a frantic gaps and his retching stops he lays back on the bed and grunts. Stiles doesn't know what to do so he does the only thing he can think of in a split second, he rushes forward and plants his lips on Derek’s. He suddenly feels a rush of energy and his eyes go wide to see that Derek is matching his expression. But then the wolf suddenly relaxes. To Stiles it feels like he's eating bitter soup. He then allows his instinct to take over and pulls the blanket down from Derek’s body. The older man watches as his boyfriend begins licking at his bullet wounds that have stopped healing though as Stiles finishes coating each wound with his tongue they slowly begin mending themselves. Derek says nothing but continues to watch. Once he is finished Stiles stops and wipes his mouth with his sleeve, then he freezes as he realizes what he just did. He turns to Derek who is wearing a shocked expression. “What...just happened?” Stiles questions in a higher than normal octave. 

“I don't...know,” Derek replies but he suddenly feels his energy return, slowly he sits up and leans over the side of the bed. “I think you should call Deaton,” he says.

\----------------

“What do you mean you tongue bathed him and he got better?” Deaton’s voice came through the phone clearly surprised. “I'm saying that I quite literally licked his wounds and now he's healing rapidly as we speak,” Stiles answered as Derek rose to his feet, his swayed for a moment before he composed himself and sent a smile to the younger man. “Were you in your tiger form when you did this?” Deaton suddenly asked. 

“No, I was fully human,” Stiles answered back but then Derek spoke up.

“His fangs were present and his eyes were glowing.” Stiles quirked a brow to his boyfriend who shrugged. “What’s this mean Deaton?”

“Well it may relate to how wolf’s can take pain, because in a real wolf pack they care for a member of the pack that is injured, but since tigers are solitary animals they don't do that, however tigers do have an antiseptic in their saliva, it fights and prevents infections,” Deaton explained. “Wolfsbane is much like a disease, an infection in the wolf’s blood so when you..licked Derek,” he faltered. “You would have been coating his wounds with the antiseptic which would fight off the wolfsbane.” Deaton finished. Stiles and Derek said nothing for a moment. “Thanks Deaton, well call you if we need anything else,” he hung up and tossed his phone to the side. Derek approached him and pulled the tiger into a hug. 

“I wanna go for a run,” Derek said into Stiles’ neck. 

“Der, you just healed, your not ready for it, especially when there are two groups of hunters in our territory and a were-bear wanting the territory, do you really think it's a good Idea?” Derek pondered for a moment before giving a shrug. 

“If we stick to the known trails and stick close to town, we should be fine.” Stiles frowned and then bit his lip in consideration. 

“Fine, but no full shifting, I want to be able to call the pack if we need to,” Derek gave a nod and got dressed in loose fitting clothes. Stiles also changed into a new pair of clothes and together they ran out the door. Stiles laughed at the wind whipping through his hair and caressing his cheeks. He looked over to see Derek wearing the same smile as they bounded over logs, and roots. All of a sudden Stiles felt himself be tackled from the side, he rolled down a hill and came to a stop on his back, he looked up into the smiling eyes of his boyfriend. “You know..if you wanted to roll around together we could have stayed home in the sheets!” he joked. The wolf gave a huff of amusement before crashing their lips together. “How about we go home and continue this where we have less of a chance to get splinters in intimate areas, yeah?” Derek smiled and nodded before rising and helping Stiles to his feet. Together they took back off towards Stiles’ house this time where the scents would be more familiar. 

\---------------------

Stiles writhed underneath Derek as the older man planted kisses all over his mate’s clavicle. The tiger thrust forward and rubbed their clothed erections together causing Derek to moan as he gently bit down on Stile’s neck. The wolf pulled away and stared longingly into his boyfriend's neck. Slowly they moved towards each other preparing for a kiss, as their lips brushed Stiles heard his phone go off. Cursing he pulled back and reached for the device on his end table. 

“Hello?” he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

“ _ Stiles, you need to get to Derek’s loft right NOW,”  _ Jackson’s voice came through the other line. Derek shot Stiles a nervous look before he jumped off the bed and threw Stiles his shirt before pulling on his own. Stiles gave Jackson the affirmative before him and his fellow alpha tore out the house and began running to the loft. Stiles felt his tiger roar inside of him at the thought of something happening to the loft, apparently his tiger had come to see Derek’s apartment as a it's den and now something could have happened to it, it wasn't happy. Stiles kept pace with Derek and finally they arrived. The pack was standing outside the building looking ready for a fight. 

“We caught the scent of people in the area along with wolfsbane, they went inside.” Ethan explains. 

“They are laying a trap,” Stiles guesses, Derek nods. 

“What do we do?” Scott asks causing Stiles to smirk at the clear set up.” 

“We spring the trap,” Derek groans at the reference to Star Wars but smirks at his boyfriend. “Look, me and Stiles will go first, Jackson, manage perimeter with Ethan. Scott, you and Liam check on your mom. Corey, I want you to stay here, conceal yourself and watch the door, you see anyone you sneak away and send a message to Jackson or Ethan. Lydia, you and Malia head to the station and fill in Stiles’ dad.” everyone nodded. Peter then looked to Derek and raised a brow. “Your back up for anyone who needs it,” Stiles filled in. The older wolf nodded before taking off to find concealment. Together Derek and Stiles entered the building and climbed the stairs to the loft. Upon reaching the door both shifters trained their hearing to the inside of the apartment. They could hear numerous heart beats so Derek slowly opened the door but used it for cover. Immediately they came under a hail of bullets that bounced off their cover behind the door. When the gunshots stopped paused for a moment. He looked to Derek and raised three fingers. He counted down to one before they both took off into the room. They split up on opposite sides of the loft Derek taking the right and Stiles taking the left. 

He was immediately faced with a hunter who pulled a knife, the man swung at him but Stiles crouched low before coming up with a fist to the jaw causing the man to lift off the ground and crash onto his back. Another hunter leveled a pistol at him, thinking fast he pulled the knife from the unconscious man and threw it. It embedded itself on the gunman's shoulder who yelled and dropped his gun. Taking advantage of the shock Stiles pounced on the man and jabbed quickly and forcefully into the man's forehead. Looking up, he saw a man on the top of the staircase aiming a crossbow at Derek who was dealing with two hunters simultaneously. Instinct took over and before he knew what he was doing Stiles climbed up the wall like the cat he was and threw the man over the railing. The hunter’s body crashed to the ground with a horrible thud. Stiles hopped on top of the railing and watched as Derek threw a hunter into a pillar before punching into the man’s stomach with enough force that even Stiles grimaced. Jumping down from his perch on the railing Stiles charged on all fours at the horde of hunters who were surrounding his mate. Pouncing on one from behind he kicked out at another hitting him in the shin. 

Stiles felt adrenaline but his tiger felt at ease fighting beside the wolf which caused him to smile. 

\-------------

They made quick work of the intruders but as soon as they had dragged the bodies outside Lydia called. “They are here at the station,” her voice full of terror. Stiles sends a message to Jackson and Scott explaining before the rest of the group take off to the station. 

S.u.vs surround the station and Stiles can smell smoke. Before anyone could stop him he charges into the station with Derek a step behind. He finds a hunter guarding the entrance but the man is quickly thrown through the door and into the side of one of the hunters vehicles. Stiles stalks through the halls, anger practically rolling off him. Derek follows him closely but watches as Stiles shifts into his beta form. The wolf pulls out his phone and opens his camera and keeps it at the ready. No one says anything as Stiles dispatches any and every hunter that crosses their path. When they come to the bullpit they see a man holding a gun pointed at Malia, Lydia and Noah. “Corey,” Stiles growls. The chameleon who is around the corner vanishes from sight. He has been working with Derek and Scott to advance his abilities, he can now move but must be on the ground while concealed. Suddenly something crashes through the back door which causes the hunter to try to look around the group of shifters. In his moment of distraction Malia surges forward and grabs the gun and raises the hunter’s arm to the ceiling as he squeezes off a few shots. Stiles takes his chance and runs into the room and grabs the hunter. As he does he notices his father clutching his leg, he gives a quick glance to see splotches of red from the older man’s pant leg. Stiles sees red as he drags the hunter out to the holding cells. Derek has Peter check on Noah while he follows Stiles. He comes into the holding cells to find the hunter on his back as Stiles circling him like the man is a meal. Derek lifts his phone and snaps a few pictures of Stiles form. Like at the fight between him and Scott, Stiles is larger and more muscular, his face white mixed with the black stripes but this time his eyes are blood red. 

“YOU SHOT MY FATHER?” Stiles roars, the hunter on the ground laughs and nods. 

“Yeah I shot him, the damn sympathizer.” Derek flinches at the man’s words but the next thing to happen makes him want to go back to retching. Stiles roars and slashes across the man's face with his claws. The hunter recoils and falls to his side. Stiles delivers a kick to the man’s side that sends him flying into the bars of a cell. The tiger then lunges and grabs his target by the back of the throat and throws him into the ceiling before catching him on the downfall and flinging him into the wall causing a crack to form. Stiles moves to the hunter again but Derek steps in front of him. “Don't do this Sti, I understand you want to kill him, but you can’t, we are not killers, remember?” Derek tries, for a moment he thinks  _ he  _ is gonna be tossed to the side but he watches as Stiles heaves a sigh before his form returns to his normal beta shift and nods. Derek lugs the hunter into a jail cell after checking his body for any concealed weapons, once the man as lost his two hidden knives and a piston in his back pocket the wolf closes the cell door before wrapping an arm around his mate and walking them to the sheriff. Once he sees his dad Stiles lunges and embraces the older man in a hug, “I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry,” Stiles sobs. Derek feels a pang of hurt at seeing his boyfriends tears. 

“It's not your fault kiddo, I'll be fine, if it wasn't for Parrish, and these two lovely girls I might be worse off.” the deputy who is clutching his side from a wound of a knife slash nods his head before walking off. Stiles turns to Lydia and Malia and pulls them into a small group hug. 

\----------------------

Once Noah is home with his leg elevated and bandaged Stiles, Derek, Peter and Deaton are sitting around the kitchen table. The druid having arrived after Derek called him asking for him to come over. 

“So you’re saying he changed..into a bigger beta form?” Peter asked, his voice full of confusion and wonder. Stiles also raises a brow at the wolf who pulls out his phone. Deaton however seems indifferent. Once he pulls up the photo he took of Stiles and shows it to the other men. Peter and Stiles’ eyes widen at the picture. 

“I look like that?” Stiles says in shock. 

“Only sometimes, like when you get really angry, you did it at the warehouse,” Derek explains.    
  


“And when you fought Scott,” Deaton adds he lets out a breath. “It's your alpha form Stiles,” three sets of eyes turn to him. “Much like how Peter had one when he was an alpha, as did Deucalion,” he begins. “You absorbed Scott’s alpha which is still an alpha spark, because you accepted your tiger so quickly you didn't have to learn how to shift into it, it becomes natural with your anger.” Deaton explained. “Though this is a minor form of it, I would wager a guess that the more you use it the more of the beastial appearance you will take on,” Deaton finished. Derek turned to look at Stiles who looked impossibly more shocked. 

“So I just don't shift into that form anymore,” Stiles countered

“It won't be that easy, especially since it's tied to your anger,” Deaton argued causing Stiles to sigh. 

“Don't worry babe, I'll help you with it,” Derek offered taking Stiles’ hand into his, Stiles smiled and planted a kiss to his boyfriend's hand. 

“Thanks Der,”

“Anything for you Sti,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support and love on this work!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for more. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought down below as your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> expect the next update to be posted Monday and if not Tuesday at the latest. 
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim


	12. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has a training day to prepare for any further altercations with the hunters or Calaveras. While Stiles furthers his training for his alpha form
> 
> Chris gets hit on
> 
> Peter is a dork
> 
> both hunter factions turn their attention to each other.

The next few days went by quietly which put the entire pack further on edge. They haven't heard of any activity from the hunters or the were-bear and it made Derek nervous. He had been training Stiles on how to use his alpha form with the help of Peter. 

Stiles surprisingly was having trouble shifting on command despite having taken to his other abilities with ease. 

It was day three of their training sessions and Derek admittedly was getting annoyed and so was Stiles. “I don't know why it isn't working, it's like every time I get close to it my tiger withdraws.” Peter stood there thinking for a moment before he smirked. 

“Hey Derek,” he called out as he approached the younger wolf. His nephew turned to him. Stiles gasped as Peter grabbed his mate by the throat and slammed him into a nearby pillar. “What the hell are you doing Peter?” Stiles roared. The older man ignored him as he flung Derek into a wall. The raven haired man let out a groan as he fell to the floor. Derek moved to stand but Peter met him before he could get away. Grabbing his nephew by his hair he twisted slam him back into the wall but Stiles caught his arm. “Enough Peter,” Stiles growled deeply. 

“It's enough when you can shift,” Peter countered before shoving Stiles back with enough force that the were-tiger fell and landed on his back. Taking pity on his nephew Peter delivered a punch to the younger man’s stomach and tossed him to the floor. He stalked the crawling form of Derek who spit out a glob of blood. Stiles watched as Peter grabbed his boyfriend by the back of the neck and flung him to the ceiling before catching and driving him into the floor with added force

A roar filled the room and Stiles stood. Peter and Derek who was barely managing to catch his breath looked at the now growling and panting form of Stiles in his alpha shift. “There he is,” Peter smiled before Stiles charged and backhanded the older man across the loft. Before the tiger could follow Derek placed a hand around Stiles’ ankle. He could already feel his injuries healing but he was still short of breath. “Control it Stiles, look inside yourself and further the bond with your tiger.” Stiles narrowed his red eyes before taking a step back and closing them. Derek managed himself to a kneeling position on one knee as Stiles visibly focused. Peter moved to stand next to his nephew and joined in observing the spectacle. Slowly Stiles’ form shrunk to his normal beta shift and then to his human form. He opened his eyes and smiled before nodding to Derek and Peter. “I think I have it.” he said. 

“Try changing to it now,” Derek offered. Stiles gave a small nod before closing his eyes in concentration. Slowly Stiles retook his alpha form, he opened his red eyes and smiled a toothy smile covered in fangs. 

“I think you got it, but remember, this isn't even the full extent of it, you have to keep doing it to assume it completely, though your tail...is longer,” Derek chuckled. Stiles looked over his shoulder and sure enough he had the beginnings of a tail, it was about the length of a rottweilers docked but it was still there. “great..I have a tail..what's next I start getting attracted to catnip?” Stiles groaned though his words were slurred around his fangs. 

“I would love to see that actually,” Peter quirked a brow. 

“And I would like to see what kind of injuries you get if I threw you out the window from this height,” Stiles countered causing Derek to laugh. 

\--------------

  
  


“I don't care what you said about the damn kid about him being a Were-Tiger and an alpha, we must kill all of them” Beauregard Lavallee insisted at the other hunters. “They killed Gerard and they must pay for it, whether they be a werewolf, a weretiger, or a fucking were-peacock, is that understood,” 

“Yes Sir!,” the army of hunters that were loyal to Gerard before his death shouted in unison, their voices echoing around the walls of their bunker. Beauregard turned back to his desk where he had a map of Beacon Hills laid out before him. Markers were placed on the houses of the members of the pack and on the hospital, vet clinic, and the sheriff station. “And we have to worry about the Calaveras,” he muttered to himself. He studied the map before turning to his second. “Send out scouting parties, try to locate the Calaveras, we need to keep an eye on them so they don't get in our way.” the man nodded before walking off to relay the orders. 

\------------------

“Serevo,” Araya called out, after a moment her most trusted officer walked into her office. “I heard a report that the Stilinski boy and Hale were taken?” Serevo gives a nod. 

“Ci,” Serevo responds. 

“It had to have been by the traitors of the code,” Araya grumbles, “Find them and report back to me,” Serevo nods and walks off. Damon brushes past him and sits across from the huntress. “I've been keeping tabs on McCall and his pack, Apparently we have underestimated the tiger,” 

“Don't tell me a bear is scared of a cat,” Araya chuckles Damon narrows his eyes at her. 

“I'm not afraid of him because he’s a cat, I'm bothered by the fact that he is able to shift into his Alpha form,” Damon countered. This caught Araya by surprise. She says nothing for a moment before nodding to the bear. “Continue to watch him, and make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone,” Damon bows his head and moves to leave. “Oh and Damon,” the man turns back to her. “Remember, I haven't killed you because you are useful to me, you double cross me and I will put you down, don't think we haven’t dug into your past.” she says with a smile. Damon says nothing and leaves. 

\-----------------------

It's pack training day and Stiles feels a rush of excitement, he hasn't actually participated in a pack training session and now that he can he feels giddy, it makes Derek laugh whenever he catches his mates sparkling eyes. Together he and Stiles got in the camaro and took off towards where the hale house stood. 

The rest of the pack was already waiting for them when they pulled up, together tiger and wolf stepped out of the car and joined the others. “Ok listen up, we need to be prepared for the hunters, so I'm pairing you with people you haven't sparred much with before,” Derek announces. Chris and Noah stand on the steps of the house, Stiles moves to stand next to them. “Scott, your with Jackson, Malia and corey, Lydia and Liam, Parrish your against Ethan.” everyone nods before Derek moves to stand next to his mate. “Parrish and Ethan first. 

Parrish manages to plant Ethan which makes Derek call it, the fights after that show Stiles that the pack is quick at adapting at hand to hand but he knows that they won't be fighting against hand to hand, they'll be fighting claw to gun. He leans over to his father and Chris and whispers something, they quirk a brow before smiling and nodding. As Scott moves away from Jackson Chris raises his gun and pulls the trigger. Scott just barely manages to dodge as Chris unloads a clip to Scott who dances around the bullets. Once Chris runs out of ammo he smiles and holsters his weapon. 

“What the hell was that!” Scott roars at the older man who chuckles. 

“That,” Noah says pulling his own weapon and aiming it at Liam who crouches as a bullet whizzes over his head. “Is called training,” Liam runs and ducks behind a tree as bullets trail after him. “We aren't gonna be fighting people who take pity on us that we don't have guns of our own, they are gonna shoot at us Scott,” Stiles explains, we have to know how to evade them.” Scott says nothing for a moment before nodding. Stiles feels a nudge and turns to Derek who smiles at him. “How about we show these betas what alphas can do?” Stiles says nothing for a moment before nodding. Him and Derek walk down the steps and stand across from each other, deciding it would be safer for them the rest of the pack rush to the porch. “Don't hold back,” Derek says with a smirk, his eyes bleeding into crimson orbs. 

“I thought I showed you the other night that I don't hold back,” Stiles says with a wink. 

Derek is the first to move he charges Stiles who readies himself and leapfrogs over the wolf. “Catlike agility, it's amazing,” Stiles calls to his boyfriend. Derek sprints toward him again and Stiles does as well. As Derek throws out an arm Stiles slides under it and grabs his mate’s ankle, Derek lands on his stomach and moves to raise to his knees, Stiles has other ideas. As Derek gets to his hands and knees Stiles cartwheels over his boyfriend, placing his hands on Derek’s back to shove the other alpha back into the ground. “Now your just showing off,” Derek mutters.

“Oh baby, I'll show off for you tonight,” Stiles cackles causing Derek to groan. He kicks up and leaps at Stiles who catches Derek’s bicep and goes to throw the wolf. He didn't plan on Derek to put all his weight into the lunge and together they fall onto the ground. Derek is the first up and grabs Stiles by the ankle, he tosses his mate toward a tree, pulling slightly back on the force so Stiles lands on the grass but  _ rolls _ into the tree, he counts that as holding back. Stiles stands and gives his lover a smirk before he begins walking to the wolf who watches him curiously. Everyone watches as Stiles assumes his alpha form and Peter notices that the tail is considerably longer. “Let's have some now baby,” Stiles slurs. Derek smirks and takes off, Stiles meets him in the middle and leaps over the wolf before turning around and grabbing Derek by the shoulders and throwing him. Derek flips head over feet before landing on his back on the ground with a groan. Stiles doesn't move but observes his boyfriend to make sure he didn't over do it. After a few bated breaths Derek stands up and roars at the tiger. Stiles quirks a brow as Derek removes his shirt and lunges forward shifting into his full wolf form. Stiles laughs before nodding and stepping back, changing into his tiger. 

Everyone on the porch watches as the two animals circle each other before Derek and Stiles lunge at each other, they become a mix of roars and growls, fangs snapped and claws fly before they pull away. Derek barks and takes off into the woods, Stiles tilts his head before roaring and chasing after him. The others remain on the porch in shock at what they had just witnessed. 

“I think Stiles is getting closer to his end result of Alpha form,” Peter says. 

Everyone nods

\---------

Stiles catches up with Derek but has to dig his claws into the ground to stop himself as Derek makes a hard right before circling back to the house. “This is a game to him,” Stiles guesses before taking off again. He easily gets behind Derek and begins nipping at the wolf’s back paws. As they break into the clearing Stiles pounces, surprisingly Derek expected it and the audience watches as Derek jumps forward as well turning in mid air to grab Stiles by the left front leg and together they roll, as they come to a stop everyone cheers as Derek is sitting on top of Stiles looking down at the tiger. Slowly they shift back to their human forms and laugh. Noah and Scott cover their eyes as the sight of Derek laying flush against Stiles body. Chris and Peter shoot each other glances and the wolf smirks at the human, while the others break into laughter of their own. 

Once Stiles and Derek get redressed they join the rest of the pack. “Well now we know that they can do  _ it _ , in every form.” Jackson jests causing Stiles to cackle, Derek to snort, Noah and Scott to shudder and Peter to again shoot a glance at Chris who returns it with a smile of his own. 

\--------------

Chris is sitting in his apartment that night when he hears a knock at the door, he glances at the clock on his desk that reads 10:20 pm

With a sigh he pads over to the door, upon opening it he is shocked when it reveals to be Peter standing there with a smile. “May I help you?” Chris asks tiredly.

“I only came to say thank you for helping my nephew and his mate as they fight against your father’s loyalists and the Calaveras.” Peter says softly. 

“It's no problem, I never cared for my father when he showed his true colors and Scott only changed the people he needed to, Araya needs to see that,” Chris explains.

“Either way, thank you,” Peter then pauses and glances down quickly before returning his gaze to the former hunter. “Nice shirt by the way,” 

Chris glances down but frowns when he realizes that he isn’t wearing one. “I'm not wearing a shi-” he says looking back up but frowns when he sees Peter is no longer there. 

“Oh,” is all he says before smiling to himself and closing the door. 

\---------

Stiles and Derek lay next to each other on the bed in the loft, Stiles pushed back against Derek who is carding his fingers through the tiger’s hair. “I had fun training with you today,” Stiles murmurs.

“Yeah?” Derek whispers as he continues to softly pet his hand through Stiles’ locks. 

“Yeah, I never got to participate in training and now that I could do it, I'm glad it was you,” Stiles responds as he turns over to look into Derek’s eyes. Derek leans down and places a kiss against Stiles’ lips. “I'm glad you enjoyed it, plus I agree, you give me a rush when we spar, I don't get it with anyone else. 

Stiles smiles back before moving to climb on top of Derek’s lap, he straddles the wolf’s waist and leans down, placing small nips and bites on Derek’s neck. The older man runs his hands up and down Stiles’ sides but still quirks a brow. “What are you doing babe?” 

“I told you I would show off for you tonight when we were sparring,” he pulls back and looks his mate in the eyes. “This is me showing off.”

The loft is filled with moans of pleasure, growls and roars as the mates harden their bond...among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So first off, let me clarify some things,* I know that in season four the hale house is torn down for housing developments...I hate that so just to be clear, that never happened. Also because i thought Derek looked sexy with his camaro, he don't have the jeep because that's just not how I picture Derek getting around town, I picture him ZOOMING around town in his hot ass camaro.
> 
> Now that we have that out of the way. Thank you so much for all your support and love and comments on the previous chapters, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did the others. Im thankful that so many people have fallen in love with this story as much as I have!!!!
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below as they are greatly appreciated!!!!
> 
> expect the next update to be on Wednesday or Thursday
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim


	13. Cause and Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters send a message to the pack.
> 
> The pack makes a paper thin deal with Araya
> 
> Chris realizes something about Peter

Beauregard twirled the knife in his fingers as he watched the loft belonging to Derek Hale, the hunters in the vehicle with him shifted their guns. “What do we do now boss?” the man behind him questioned. 

“We make a statement,” Beauregard smirked wickedly as he did a u turn and drove away from the loft. 

Alan Deaton was just closing the door to the clinic when he heard the vehicle approach, he turned to see that it was a hunter’s classic car. Four men stepped out and one stood in front of the others. “Dr. Deaton, I hear you are the emissary to the pack of this town.” 

Deaton kept his emotions schooled. “You would be well informed, how may I help you?”

Beauregard gave an eerie smile “I would request you send a message to them,” he explained. “Tell them that if they don't surrender themselves to us in two days time, this town will become a war zone as we hunt them ourselves, and kill them. Including anyone they hold dear to them.” Deaton almost paled but managed to fight of the shock before it presented itself. “You would kill innocent humans?” Deaton questioned, allowing the disapproval to show in his voice. “Dr, I would kill anyone who got in my way,” Beauregard said before turning away and together him and his men climbed back into their S.U.V. and drove off. 

\-----------------------

  
  


“So they basically threatened the entire town? Gotcha,” Stiles grumbled as Deaton explained to the pack who held an emergency meeting at the loft. 

“What do you suggest we do?” Derek asked the druid “we turn ourselves they’ll kill us, we don't and innocent lives are taken,” Derek added. Stiles could smell the anger radiating off of Derek and wordlessly wrapped his arm around his mate’s waist. 

“To be completely honest with you Derek, I have no Idea on what you should do.” Deaton answered. 

“What if we just attacked them?” Jackson spoke up. “We surround them, and then move in and take them by surprise.” Stiles had never wanted to hit someone for something so foolish. “We don't even know where their base of operations is,” Peter countered causing Stiles to smile. “And even if we did, it's a small army, against a small pack of werewolves, tigers, a coyote, banshee and humans.” Peter continued, “we would have no chance.” Stiles nodded at Peter’s words, he knew the older man was correct. 

“Well we can't stand here and do nothing,” Scott argued. “They'll kill innocent people,” his voice showed is anger as well as his face. “We aren't doing nothing Scott,” Stiles countered. “We are trying to come up with a plan.” He turned back to Derek before an idea popped into his mind. “Chris, are you still on speaking terms with Araya?” The hunter tilted his head for a moment before answering. “I believe so, why?” 

“Cause you are gonna get me an audience with her, and I'm going to do what I do best..talk.” 

The next day, Derek, Stiles, Chris and Peter drove through the warehouse district of Beacon Hills. As they came to their destination they saw Araya standing next to Serevo. As the four pack mates stepped out of Stiles’ jeep the took their place to stand across from the huntress. “Thank you for meeting with us,” Stiles started. Araya, nodded. 

“It's not every day that I get a call from an old friend of mine saying that he has information for me,” she smiled. “That I don't already know,” Stiles nodded and took in the sight of the small group of hunters she brought with her. “Well I would think you would want to know that Gerard’s loyalists are planning on breaking the code further than they already have,” Araya raised a brow. “They gave us two days two days from last night before they turn Beacon Hills into a war zone and hunt innocent humans.” Stiles noted that Serevo leaned in and whispered something in the woman’s ear. As he pulled back Araya smiled. “What was the entire deal? two days to do  _ what _ or they’ll start hunting humans?” 

“To turn ourselves in, I know that you don't particularly care for us Araya but we both know that they don't care for your code, for your law.” Araya gave a short nod. “We’re not asking for much, all we request is help to take them out before innocent blood is spilled.” The huntress said nothing for a moment before nodding and smiling to herself. “You have a way with words young cub,” Stiles flinched at the awful nickname. “What would we gain out of helping you?” She finally asked. 

“You help us and we won't attack you, we would be indebted to you, you need a favor done and we would do it for you.” 

Chris took this moment to speak up. “Araya I know that you want Scott to pay for breaking your truce and for turning Liam but the boy was being attacked by a wendigo, he did it to save his life.” Araya scoffed and shook her head. 

“I don't care why he did it, he still did it Christoph,” she crossed her arms and frowned at the four men. “He must pay his actions,” 

“I'll vouch for him Araya, I can't let you kill him,” Araya said nothing for a moment before turning to Serevo who nodded his head. “Tell you what Christph, the Calaveras will help you take down the traitors to the code, but once that is finished Scott McCall comes with me,” her tone left no room for argument. “I believe that concludes our discussion.” She said as she turned and walked away. Stiles said nothing as he watched them drive off, he did however turn back to his compatriots and leveled a frown to them. “So that went to shit,” he grumbled. “We need to keep scott on the down low now that they are going to use that deal against us,” the others nodded. All four men clambered into the jeep and they drove off in a hail of gravel. 

\--------------------

Today was the day to see if the hunters would live up to their threat, Araya had contacted Chris to confirm that she had her men patrolling the streets to make sure the traitors didn't act. The pack was also on patrol as was the sheriff's department due to Noah saying that he received an anonymous tip about an attack somewhere in the town. 

Stiles and Derek jumped from rooftop to rooftop on the surrounding buildings of the animal clinic. They finally stopped to overlook the back allies leading into Liam and Chris’s sector of town. Araya had called chris after their meeting to inform him of how they should patrol. The Calaveras were monitoring the hospital but Stiles and Derek had also asked Noah to send a pair of deputies as well. 

“Do you think they are going to do anything?” Stiles asked the wolf. 

“I think they will, they know we are expecting it which would split us up so we could patrol sectors of town, they don't know we brought the Calaveras into it which gives us an edge but they don't trust us and we don't trust them. Gerard’s loyalists are gonna be going after someone who we wouldn't be expecting since we would have made sure the obvious targets are kept an eye on.” Stiles nodded and moved closer to his mate. 

“I never did thank you,” Stiles said suddenly causing Derek to frown at his boyfriend. 

“For what?” Derek questioned with a raised brow. 

“Changing my life,” Stiles answered. “Sure when I first saw you in the woods I thought you were a creeper because you just appeared and then disappeared and then you started following us everywhere, so yeah I thought you were a creeper,” he says with a smile that Derek can’t help but mirror. “But then you helped Scott on his full moon, it meant alot.” Stiles leans forward a plants a kiss to Derek’s lips. “Then you showed up at my house and you allowed me to exploit your gorgeous body to Danny so we could learn who sent the text..I just, you made my life incredibly more interesting ever since you walked into it.” Stiles finished with a blush. “Stiles I made your life incredibly more dangerous by walking into it, sure I helped Scott but you were attacked by Peter, and the kanima, you were beaten by Gerard so he could learn where I was holed up. I ordered my betas to attack you because you were trying to protect Lydia...and then you were kidnapped by a hunter who shot you Sti, he shot you and I will never forgive myself for allowing that to happen to you.” Stiles could hear the voice crack in Derek’s voice at the end but said nothing about it. 

“We've been over this Derek, sure I got shot, but you saved my life by turning me into what I am now. And even though I was possessed by a evil fox spirit, I still hurt you.” Stiles countered. “In the loft when you were with my dad, Chris and...Allison,” Stiles chokes out the fallen huntress's name. “I wanted to break your arm for lunging at me, then I caused and let's not forget how many shards of glass and shrapnel entered your body due to the bomb I placed at the sheriff's station. And the Oni, Der, you got cut up severely by the Oni.” Derek can see the glistening of tears in Stiles eyes and rubs the pad of his thumb over the younger man’s cheeks as they trail down his face. “We have hurt each other so much before but this relationship that I have with you, the fact that I have a  _ mate _ ...makes all the pain that I went through worth it cause I have you,” Stiles told the wolf. “I love you Derek.” 

“I love you too Stiles, never forget that. I will always love you with my entire being,” Stiles buries his face in his co-alphas chest. Suddenly Derek tensed. Stiles pulled back and listened and then he too heard it. A vehicle was approaching fast towards the vet clinic. Together both men took off in the direction of Deaton’s but frowned when the S.U.V. kept driving, they watched as it turned in the direction of the hospital. Stiles pulled out his phone and sent a message to Noah as Derek shucked off his shirt and jeans and boxers before shifting. As soon as the text was delivered Stiles followed suit and together they jumped off the building, shifting to their animal forms in mid air. Upon landing both tiger and wolf took off after the vehicle keeping close to the shadows so no one would call animal control on a white tiger and black wolf running down the middle of the street. As they arrived at the hospital they found Chris and Liam waiting for them. The older man tossed them both a change of clothes. Stiles carried the sweatpants in his mouth and jumped into the back of Chris’s truck. As he emerged along with a white tshirt and red hoodie he joined Derek and the other two. “We haven't seen anything suspicious show up,” Chris explained. Stiles nodded “we do a sweep of the hospital, anything odd gets reported.” Chris and Liam nodded and the younger werewolf pulled out his phone to alert the rest of the pack. Stiles and Derek quickly jogged to the building, Stiles gave Melissa a look who nodded and looked down as they passed. All the voices in the hallways was making hard for Stiles to focus and narrow down any single voice to listen for the hunters. Though it didn't take long before the screaming started. 

Stiles and Derek immediately took off in the direction of the source with Melissa, Chris and Liam on their tails. After snaking their way through the halls they found a man wielding a large knife, he was crouched over a doctor who was writhing in pain. The knife was buried in this side and the hunter was slowly dragging the blade up along to his armpit. 

“DAD!” Liam yelled causing the hunters to turn to the group. Melissa quickly stepped away. Before Stiles could stop him Liam lunged at the group of men who were torturing his father. He managed to shove one to the side but as he did the crouching man stood and produced another knife and slashed Liam across the face. Both Stiles and Derek let out roars and stepped forward. Suddenly there was a blinding flash causing the were’s and even Chris to turn away. Once they regained control over their sight the realized that the hunters were gone. Stiles and Derek quickly lean down to lift the wounded doctor and carry him into a nearby empty room. Liam steps aside to gain control over his claws and anger in the meantime but shoots Stiles a thankful look. 

Once Melissa takes over with the help of another doctor, Stiles, Derek and Liam vanish leaving Chris to report what happened since he is an adult of the group without any priors that are concerning. 

The three weres sit in Chris’s truck, Stiles and Derek holding Liam as he sobs into the tiger’s shoulder. 

“He is going to be fine Liam, Melissa is gonna make sure of that ok? You just have to have faith,” Liam nods and soon he gets his emotions under control. Moments later Chris climbs into the driver’s seat and turns to face them. “Araya said she has her men following the hunters who hurt your dad, she won't let them get away with it.” Liam gives another nod but says nothing. “In the meantime, I suggest we all go home and get some rest,” the three shifters nod and Stiles and Derek leave Chris and Liam alone. Luckily Deaton left a bag by the back dumpster for the two of them to store any spare clothing in the event that an emergency full shift is needed. Once they have their initial clothes and phones the two return to the loft. 

\---------------------

Chris opened the door to his apartment and immediately had the feeling that something was off. Slowly he padded through the hallway and checked his study, finding it empty he continued. As he moved to the living room he pulled his gun on the figure standing in front of his windows looking out over the town. “You know when I was looking for my own place to stay I saw this exact apartment and almost bought it,” Chris slowly lowered the gun when he realized it was Peter. The wolf turned to the hunter and smiled. “Oh Chris...here I thought there was something between us and you pull a gun on me? Chivalry  _ is _ dead it seems,” Peter slowly moved away from the window, their eyes never leaving each other.

“What are you doing here Peter?” Chris asked monotone. Peter gave a smile that for once didn't hold any malice or make Chris think he had an ulterior motive. “I came here because I heard about the attack at the hospital and wanted to make sure that you were ok,” Peter answered, nearing closer to the other man.

“I'm fine, why would you care?” Chris asked, though his voice held no hostility in it. 

“But I do care Chris, I care a lot about you, I realize that it may be hard to believe given the fact I clawed your sister’s throat out and swore revenge against your family but I  _ do _ care,” Chris was shocked by the werewolf’s words and his expression showed it. Peter for a moment studied the other man before sighing “I'll be going then,” As Peter neared the door Christopher spoke up. “You know, I don't know why you’re so interested in me but…” Peter turned to the hunter and raised a brow. “If you want to stay the night, I wouldn't be opposed.” A moment of silence passed between them and for a moment Peter expected Chris to take back the offer but when he didn't Peter smiled. “I would be honored to stay the night.” Peter smiled following Chris to his bedroom, both men shucked their clothing, together dressed in only their boxers Peter let out a content sigh as he laid next to the hunter. 

The next morning Chris woke to Peter’s face buried in his chest, at first he was shocked and almost moved back but then he felt a sense of calm and relaxed as he closed his eyes again. 

Peter smiled once he felt the other man’s body go limp and nuzzled closer before he too closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was so much fun to write as we are introducing a new relationship into the story, I hope you don't mind :|
> 
> All your comments and kudos are appreciated on an immeasurable scale!!! there just aren't words or numbers to describe it
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter in the comments below!!!!
> 
> Thank you all again and Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim


	14. In Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Chris talk after their night together
> 
> Stiles and Derek enjoy their morning in more...exploitative ways
> 
> the pack has finally found something out about the were-bear
> 
> Damon prepares to set his plan in motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, I love them all, but because I strive to be 100% transparent with you, my readers, I must say that I understand that some people are not going to like my writing style, and that is fine, i will respect their opinions. However what I will not do is respect the fact that some come in to this work, that I have put hours of time, and thinking into to give you beautiful people what I think you'd want, and criticize it. That ain't cool and though I wont delete rude comments I will defend my stance and this story by responding to them.
> 
> I apologize for bringing this up but I felt that it needed to be addressed so I could remain transparent and on the same page as y'all <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!!!!
> 
> -Grim

Damon threw glass of beer across the room, it shattered and the shards of glass scattered to the floor He let out a furious roar. “The damn Calaveras were now working with the damn Beacon Hills Pack. He turned to look out the window of his apartment. His eyes flashing their honey yellow as the sun rose over the town. “I will take this territory even if I have to kill each and everyone of those pathetic excuses for shapeshifters and their puny allies,” he growled. 

\-----------

Liam and Scott sat next to the younger wolf’s step father as he laid on the bed, the man was currently sleeping, tubes and wires slithered around each other leading to a heart monitor that kept a steady beat. 

“I want to rip them to shreds for what they did,” Liam muttered under his breath for only Scott to hear. “They will be brought to justice, I promise you Liam, but we don't kill.” Scott argued softly back. He understood Liam’s want for revenge but that was not how they could think, they needed to think rationally. 

“They stabbed him Scott, they stabbed him and carved the knife up his side, he's lucky he didn't bleed out right there in the hallway,” Liam growled. “How would you be thinking if it was your mom? Cause I would bet you would want revenge,” Scott gave solemn nod and looked to the doctor laying in the hospital bed. “Your right, I would want revenge but if we do, we are no better than them wanting revenge for Gerard’s death.”Liam said nothing. 

\--------------------------

Peter stretched out on the bed in Chris’s bedroom of the hunter’s apartment. With a hum he sat up and looked around. He was alone in the bedroom but could hear Chris’s heartbeat coming from somewhere in the apartment. Rising he pulled on his discarded clothes and exited the room. He found the other man sitting in a recliner with his feet kicked up on an ottoman, a mug of coffee clutched in his hands. “Morning handsome,” Peter grinned as he sat on the couch adjacent to the hunter. Chris smiled back at him and took a sip of his coffee. “Last night was...peaceful,” Peter commented. For a moment Chris said nothing then finally he spoke up. “I didn’t know you had feelings for me,” Chris exclaimed

“What can I say, my nephew is not the only one who can't bed a hunter,” Peter cackled causing Chris to let out a chuckle. Peter took a moment to stretch out on the couch before sending an inviting look to the other man who again smiled and set his coffee on the table between them. He rose and moved to the couch, placing his hands on the werewolf’s back he sat Peter up before sitting down and allowing the other man to rest against his chest. Peter let out a hum as he wiggled back to try to bury himself as far into Chris as he could. 

“So what do you, a former alpha, think that bear who made an appearance the other day is doing?” Chris suddenly asked. Peter paused to think before answering.

“I think he's biding his time, he seemed to be alone, But Stiles, the little rascal tiger that he is managed to be a match against him in strength so he knows that he can't afford a head on attack.” Peter explained. 

“So he would need allies,” Chris commented. Peter nodded and turned slightly to look at the hunter. 

“He would, but he doesn’t know anyone here so no one would help him.” Chris thought for a moment before it hit him. “He wouldn't need anyone from here, he would just need someone who he knows can help him. Gerards advocates wouldn't help him...but who would, who has worked with shifters in the past before?” Chris looked down at the wolf. 

“Calaveras,” Peter responded. Chris nodded. 

Peter said nothing for a moment, send a text to Stiles about it, he can come up with a plan,” 

“What are we going to do?” Chris asked even as he pulled out his phone and proceeded to text Stiles about the ordeal that they were in. 

“I have always wondered if your good with  _ anything _ that shoots,” Peter grinned wickedly as he quickly turned and rubbed his hand down Chris’s crotch causing the hunter to groan and throw his head back.

\----------------

  
  


Stiles woke up to the notification sound of his phone, groaning into his pillow he rested his chest on an elbow and reached out with the other arm to search his jeans for the device. Unlocking it and opening his messages he saw that it was from Chris. 

> _ From: PapaArgent: Me and Peter think the bear might be working with the Calaveras.” _

Stiles quirked a brow at the first part of the message but decided against mentioning it. 

> _ To PapaArgent: Why would he need to work with the Calaveras?” _

Stiles glanced to his side to check on Derek, the wolf was still sound asleep, leaning over Stiles presses his lips to his mate’s shoulder, smiling as Derek gave a hum of content and shifted closer to the touch. Stiles phone buzzed again and he turned his attention back to it. 

> _ From: PapaArgent: “Because, he knows that you can match him, especially in your Alpha form, so he would need help, who better than the Calaveras seeing as Gerard’s, men would shoot him on sight as soon as they knew what he was.”  _

Stiles couldn't help but agree with the logic behind it, smirking he replied. 

< _ To: PapaArgent: “I see what you mean, do I even want to know why you and Peter were together to figure this out?”  _

He smirked again when he got a single word response

> _ From: PapaArgent: “No.” _

Setting his phone back on the end table he turned back to embrace his boyfriend who slowly opened his eyes to stare groggily at Stiles. “Good Morning starshine, the earth says hello,” Derek for a moment remained silent before groaning and gently shoving at Stiles’ shoulder. “It's too early for your movie references Sti,” Derek protested. Stiles smiled before leaning in to plant a kiss on Derek’s lips. “Peter and Chris think that Damon might be working with the Calaveras to take us out so he can have the territory,” Derek furrowed his brows as he thought about it. “It would make sense, they would have the mutual enemy being us, so I'm not entirely surprised.” Stiles nodded as he reached back over to pull out his phone, he sent a message to everyone in the pack explaining what Chris and Peter had figured out. As he was typing he was aware that Derek clambered on top of Stiles, straddling his mates waist, the tiger’s cock just inches from the wolf’s entrance. As Stiles put his phone back on the table he smiled at the other man. “Whatcha doin?” Stiles asked in a sing song voice 

“I wanna ride my mate,” was Derek’s simple reply. 

“Whoa there cowboy, we just woke up and I need to go use the facilities,” Stiles explained as he suddenly became aware of his need to relieve his bladder. Frowning Derek slid off allowing Stiles to go to the restroom. Upon returning he found the bed empty, as his smile turned into a frown he was suddenly grabbed from behind and tossed on the bed. Rolling over he found Derek staring down at him, his eyes glowing their crimson red, “I said I want to ride my mate, and that is what I'm going to do,” Derek playfully growled as he again straddled Stiles’ waist. The were-tiger let out a low chuckle and smiled at the older man. 

“Is that what you think is going to happen?” Stiles challenged with humor evident in his voice. 

“You...you don't want me to?” Derek said, his eyes returning to their regular hazel, he frowned down at his boyfriend. 

“No that's not it babe,” Stiles quickly assured. “I just didn't think you wanted to bottom all that much.” Derek leant down and grumbled into Stiles’ ear 

“I want to split myself open on your big, fat, Tiger dick Stiles,” Stiles for once in his life was at a loss for words, he looked up at the werewolf who was smiling at him. “Ok then let's get this shit done.” Derek grinned before grinding his hips against Stiles’ groin. The younger man held his fingers to Derek’s mouth, the wolf took them in and swirled his finger over each digit, making sure to coat them properly. Satisfied, Stiles removed them from the heat of Derek’s mouth and then slowly inserted one digit into the wolf's entrance. Derek let out a groan of pleasure as he felt Stiles, rotate his finger before adding another one.

One he was thoroughly prepared Derek nodded down at his mate. “I'm ready Stiles, FUCK am I ready, just get inside me.” Stiles laughed but leaned back against the headboard. 

“This is your show Der, you said you wanted to be split open? Well you have to split yourself open,” Derek again moaned but moved to sit on Stiles’ throbbing cock. Both men groaned as pleasure shot through their bodies. Stiles watched as Derek found a steady rhythm of rising and falling as he impaled himself on Stiles’ cock. “Fuck Der, you look so good riding my dick like that,” Stiles commented causing Derek to smile. 

“You like me like this babe? Busted open on your cock?” Stiles could only nod and groan at the dirty talk that he had never heard the wolf utter. It didn't take long before Stiles felt his groin tighten signaling his approach at release. From what he could tell of Derek’s erratic bounces the wolf was nearing his climax as well. Derek began panting and his moans filled the room, Stiles suddenly had a dirty idea. “That's right Derek, look at you busted open on my cock and moaning like a bitch in heat,” Derek paused mid rise and looked at Stiles for a second the tiger thought he had overstepped. But then Derek quickened his pace. “Yes Alpha, I'm a bitch in heat, fill me up with your cum, BREED ME Stiles, I'm your bitch,” Stiles again was at a loss for words as the words that escaped Derek’s lips hit his ears. Instinct took over as Stiles rose up and clamped down on Derek’s neck. Both Derek and Stiles came as Stiles’ teeth broke flesh and Derek roared in pleasure. Derek then leant down to clean off Stiles’ stomach of his come with his tongue causing Stiles to smile at the sight. “Thank you alpha for filling me up,” Stiles quirked a brow at the title of alpha, he knew that technically he was one but he never expected Derek to call him by his status. 

“Hey Der, why did you call me alpha?” Stiles asked as he pulled Derek into his arms. 

“Because...it just felt right to call you it,” Derek frowned. Stiles could practically see the wave of insecurity wash over the wolf’s face. “Did you...are you...are you freaked out about that?” Derek asked, trying to find the right words. 

“No Derek, i'm not freaked out, i'm surprised sure, cause we are co-alphas, but hey if you feel the need to call me alpha when we are alone I'm honored that you would allow me to see that vulnerable side to you,” Stiles smiled trying his best to reassure the wolf. Derek gave a weak smile back before being brought forward for a kiss. “I'm sorry if I overstepped  _ your _ boundaries by calling you a bitch in heat,” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s lips. 

“Stiles, if you couldn't tell by me screaming for you to ‘breed me’ and saying ‘I'm your bitch,’ I really don't know how else to show you that I enjoyed that, it was hot, maybe don't do it every time but I enjoyed it immensely.” Stiles nodded before slowly moving off the bed. “I was thinking we could go check on Liam’s step dad to see how he's doing before we begin scouting for the hunters.” Derek nodded and he too rose from the bed. Together they dressed and grabbed a quick breakfast before heading out of the apartment. 

\-------------------------------

As they arrived at the hospital, Scott and Liam met the older wolf and tiger at the doors before leading them to the room in which Dr. Geyer was resting. “Mom, says the knife missed his important organs.” Scott explained. Stiles gave a nod before hugging the youngest beta. “It's ok, well get them for this, I promise.” Stiles told the now tearful Liam who gave a weak nod. 

“Me and Derek were gonna go scouting to see potential areas where the hunters could be holed up.” Scott gave a nod.

“Be careful,” he called as Derek and his friend exited the room. 

\----------------

Damon stood on a rooftop watching as the alpha wolf and alpha tiger entered the black camaro and speed off. He turned his attention back to the hospital and gave a wicked grin. 

“The game has started, and I already have you in check,” he said to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? did you enjoy the dirty talk? the smut? what about the Petopher?
> 
> I hope you did, I love that so many people have come into this fic and gave it a shot!!! it means the world to me and words just cant accuratley describe the giddyness i get when I see that 'hit' counter go up because with every person who reads this fic another person becomes like a friend to me!!!
> 
> Thank you all for the support and comments!!!! I love you all. 
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments below!!!
> 
> Thanks again everyone and sorry again for bringing forth bitchy grim but at this point it needed to be addressed. SORRY!!!!!!
> 
> -Grim


	15. Monster with in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack strike against Gerard's loyalists 
> 
> Stiles give into the animal but questions his actions once he does
> 
> Cora gives him a pep talk 
> 
> PETOPHER KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!

“So now we have a location for the hunter base yes?” Stiles looked to Derek who was watching him with raised brows. 

“ _ Yes, Araya just messaged me and told me that they trailed the hunters from the hospital to an abandoned shipping warehouse, they watched it for a few days and confirmed that there have been men carrying weapons in and out of the building...what now?”  _ Stiles mulled over Chris’s words. “Let's ask the pack, if they are ready, we move in and end this, if not then we continue to monitor the situation.” he smiled at the nod he received from Derek,

  
  
  


Later that afternoon the pack stood around each other in the loft. After explaining the situation Stiles asked who would be willing to fight. 

“They stabbed my dad, I'm in.” Liam spoke first, Scott grimaced at the harsh tone in the beta’s voice. Stiles and Derek took notice of this. “What about you Scott?” Derek questioned raising a brow. “This shouldn't be about revenge against Liam’s father, but I'm in.” 

“It's not revenge Scott,” Peter interjected from his place beside Chris. “It's about acknowledging a threat and getting rid of that threat.” 

“Peter’s right,” Derek spoke up using his monotone voice that made Stiles have flashbacks to all the other times they held a meeting in this loft. “We can't afford to allow them to stay here, they attacked Liam’s dad yeah, but these are people loyal to Gerard, the man who wanted to kill each and everyone of us merely because of what we are or the humans because they are friends to us.” Stiles nodded along with his boyfriend. 

For a moment Scott said nothing, but then he gave a nod. “I'm in,” Stiles and Derek observed him for a moment before nodding back at him. Everyone else minus Mason and Lydia joined in shortly after that. 

“Ok the...we fight..tonight!,” Stiles announced.

\---------------

Beauregard sat at his desk in the warehouse looking over schematics to the hospital, the attack on the doctor hadn't been the actual plan, he had in fact wanted to take out the entire hospital by leveling the building but before the could get set up the damn shifters arrived causing him to think on his feet. He wanted to know why he hadn't seen much of the pack since then but on the other side of the coin it gave him a chance to continue planning. 

\---------------

Stiles and the pack surrounded the warehouse and were waiting for the opportune moment. Stiles, Derek, Chris, and Peter were on the roof of an adjacent building. Scott, Liam, Malia and Corey were in an alleyway. Jackson, Ethan, and Parrish, who wanted his own payback for the attack on the sheriff's office, were patiently waiting on another roof. Stiles waited a moment longer before nodding to Chris, the retired hunter lifted a flashlight and blinked the light three times, signaling that it was time. Peter swept Chris into his arms and jumped down, Derek and Stiles right behind him. As they hit the ground the four of them broke into a run. A guard outside the door was too late to notice the group and Stiles easily dispatched him by crashing his skull onto the concrete. Derek kicked in the door and Chris let loose a hailstorm of bullets as the weres scattered to take on the surprised and disoriented hunters. Stiles caught sight of Scott taking on a small group of hunters, his golden eyes flashing in the dim light of the building. Stiles let the animal take over as he gave into his primal instincts. He found himself climbing and jumping from pillars like the cat he was, pouncing and slashing at he enemies. Then he saw him. The man from the hospital who had sliced Liam’s father, but Stiles also saw that the young beta also took notice. Together the tiger and wolf charged the man, dodging the bullets he fired from his sidearm. When he ran out he drew two knives and readied himself. He managed to kick and slash Liam who reared back. But he wasn't ready for the brute strength of an alpha Tiger. Stiles sent the hunter flying into a wall with enough force that it cracked the wall. Falling to all fours Stiles charged forward and leapt onto a nearby hunter. From there he pounced again onto the apparent leader. 

“You know, I don't know why you came here, your all going to die,” Stiles was caught unaware as the hunter under him produced a remote and pressed a button. A sudden explosion rang throughout the building and suddenly there was debris flying over Stiles’ head. He leapt back just barely dodging a chunk of the roof that began to cave, but so did the hunter. “I take it your Stiles Stilinski, the alpha tiger of Beacon Hills..well I'm Beauregard Lavallee, hunter extraordinaire.” Stiles frowned at the hunter’s words. 

“Stuck on yourself much?” This caused Beauregard to snarl and charge forward. Stiles deflected each slash of the hunter’s knives before sweeping his attacker’s legs out. Beauregard fell to the floor but quickly recovered and stood up again. He was just about to charge when he looked over Stiles’ shoulder and smiled. “Your friends are falling, did you really think you could just waltz in here and get rid of us that easily?” Stiles glanced over his shoulder and felt his blood run cold at what he witnessed. 

Derek fell to one knee as four hunters grouped on him he lashed out with his claws but they were easily avoided. From the looks of it the hunters weren’t making fatal attacks, more like trying to subdue the wolf. He also saw as Chris’s body flailed as he took two bullets to the shoulder causing him to stumble back against the wall as another bullet found it's way into his shin. Stiles finally saw as Scott had a knife slash from his chin to his ear, the beta recoiled before he too collapsed to his knees. Stiles roared as he faced back to Beauregard and charges letting loose a flurry of slashes with his claws. The hunter manages to take advantage of Stiles’ sudden recklessness and merely trips the tiger. With a snap of his fingers Beauregard smiles down at Stiles as the pack is brought forward, everyone of them is battered and bloody. “Let's make a deal, I'll fight you one on one like a gentleman, you win..my will let you go and leave Beacon Hills and never return, you lose and you will die right by your friends.” Stiles looked between his pack and the psycho hunter. “How do I know your men won't just kill us even if I win?” 

“That's the beauty of it, you don't,” Beauregard smiles. Knowing he has no other choice Stiles rises to his feet and nods at the hunter who smiles back. They circle each other and Stiles observes how the hunter moves slowly but has a slight limp to his left leg. Smiling he charges forward and kicks out at the man’s favored appendage. His attack is quickly sidestepped and he feels hands grab his shoulder and throat and before he knows it he is being lifted and thrown over the man's shoulder landing on his stomach. Every ounce of air that he had in his lungs is released with a gasp. He is slow to recover but he manages to roll and get to his knees as Beauregard let's a roundhouse fly towards his face. Grabbing the man’s shin he jabs at the other leg. Beauregard howls in pain and stumbles back, his limp is even more obvious now. Stiles gets to his feet and charges forward, he manages to get a few punches in before he is back on his stomach. 

“Your know Stiles, I thought with you being an alpha this would be more fun,” the hunter taunts as he approaches Derek who struggles in the grip of the two hunters holding him. Beauregard takes a knife from one of his lackeys and runs the blade across Derek’s lips. “I know see I was mistaken, so..I'm going to slowly kill your mate as you watch.” Derek screams as the blade is driven into his lower side and dragged to the front of his stomach. As he does this a hunter holding Scott slashes along the beta’s chest causing Scott to curl in on himself from the pain. 

Beauregard hears a growl from behind him and smiles. “Aww did I upset the kitty?” he waits a moment before turning around. 

What he sees makes his blood turn to ice. 

  
  


Stiles is standing glaring at the man, the hunters and the pack can see as the wounds on Stiles’s face and body heal themselves, his eyes are flashing from the silver tone to his the crimson red of his alpha status. Suddenly he lets loose a hellish roar that causes the leader of the hunters to take a step back. Beauregard lets out a gasp as Stiles’ ears elongate further and his skin turns white like a sheet. Black lines crawl along his flesh. His shirt tears itself from his body as his muscles expand, his arms becoming thicker and covered in fur, his fingers elongate and curved white claws extend from his fingertips. His already tattered jeans rip at the knees as his legs too bulge and grow fur like the rest of his body. A tail stems from his back and twitches erratically showing his anger. His shoes rip as his feet become larger and take on the appearance of tiger paws. Once his transformation is complete everyone hears Peter let out a low chuckle. “He did it..he has assumed his alpha form.”

Before Beauregard can react Stiles takes a large step forward and grabs him by the throat, lifting him from the ground Stiles sniffs at the hunter before growling and releasing another roar that causes the human to close his eyes and whimper. “You ordered my kidnapping,” Stiles grumbles in a voice that sounds like it is coming from a beast of hell. “You ordered me to be killed, you took my MATE FROM ME, and had him tortured, then you attack an innocent life?” Beauregard tries to shake his head for all he’s worth but in Stiles’ vice like grip, he is merely wiggling. Everyone watches as Stiles grabs onto the hunter’s shoulder and with a sickening crack the head is ripped from the body. Stiles holds the severed head in his hand and looks at it as if he is admiring a trophy before he turns to leer at the other hunters. 

In their defense the hunters  _ do _ attempt to get away but they are no match for the speed of an alpha tiger. The pack watches as Stiles drops to all fours and lunges over his friends before chasing down the fleeing men. Screams and roars fill the warehouse as Stiles deals with his enemies. Once he is done slowly shifts back to his human form and after a moment of processing what he just did he runs to grab a phone off Beauregards body, ignoring the shouts from Chris, Scott, Parrish and Derek Stiles calls his father and explains that he is going to need help with the transportation of the pack. His father for a moment is silent before saying hell be right there with help. 

  
  


\----------

Turns out ‘help’ meant having Lydia, Mason and Danny, who Lydia called and apparently ordered to help cause that’s what Lydia does, to drive up with the sheriff and carefully load the battered pack into their separate vehicles. 

\--------------

Stiles said nothing as he sat next to Derek who lay on their bed in the loft, Deaton had made his rounds helping deal with any wolfsbane in the shifters and giving Parrish what he could for the pain. Derek could tell something was eating away at the tiger and hadn’t wanted to say anything in front of the others but now that they were alone he decided it best. “You did great,” he weakly said as he struggled but eventually gathered enough strength to lift his arm and brush Stiles’ cheek with his finger tips. 

For a moment Stiles said nothing but then he leaned back and pulled away from the touch of his boyfriend. “I killed them Derek, I killed all those men, when they were  _ running away _ ,” Derek grimaced at the fear that poisoned Stiles’ voice. “I gave myself to the animal too much, and I killed people, I’m a monster.” Derek studied Stiles’ face before shaking his head. “If your a monster then I'm a monster too, then Scott is a monster, then everyone in the pack is a monster.” Stiles raised a brow but it didn't hold the same expression as usual this one was paired with tears and a frown. “By your logic we are all monsters because you defended us Stiles, because you laid it all down and protected us because you wanted to keep us safe.” Stiles looked down at his hands and let out a sigh. 

“You didn't decapitate anyone or rend flesh from bone just because you could.” Stiles says as he rises to his feet. He moves to the doorway and gives one last glance to Derek's pleading eyes, eyes that beg him not to leave. “I'll have my dad come and check on you..I need air.” Derek watches as Stiles leaps over the railing and then seconds later he hears the door to the loft open. Derek is alone as he cries for his mate who now thinks himself a monster. 

A bit he registers Noah’s scent entering the loft and soon he is sitting next to the wolf as well. “Deaton tells me you are going to be out of commission for a few days,” Derek gives a nod and more tears manifest in his eyes. Noah places a hand on the wolf’s chest gently and smiles at him though it is mixed with sadness and worry. “He’ll be ok Derek, he just needs to process.” Derek doesn't move, soon he finds himself closing his eyes and sleep embracing him. 

\----------

Peter looks down at the booth that is adorning Chris’s leg and frowns. 

“Go on,” Chris mutters, “tell me it's ugly,” Peter lets out a chuckle, he was able to heal quickly and make a full recovery before most of the others, except for the hellhound who hadn’t taken much injury. “Well it sure is a fashion statement...that needs to be withdrawn,” Chris smiles. “But I think it looks sexy on you,” Peter added as he covered the other man, who was situated on the couch in his apartment, with a blanket before sitting down next to him. Chris shot the wolf a luck and lifted his arm, luckily the shoulder that had been affected was on the opposite side of Peter so the werewolf gladly curled into the embrace. Chris let out a small gasp as he felt his pain be drawn and looked down to see the black lines snake their way up Peter’s arm. 

“Thank you,” he whispers. 

Peter looks up at the other man and smiles. “It's the least I could do for you,” Suddenly he watches as Chris leans down and brings their lips together. For a moment Peter just lays there but then his mind catches up and he matches Chris’s effort into the kiss. As they pull away. 

“If you are going to kiss me when your injured, you should get hurt more often,” Chris scoffed at the joke but leaned in for another kiss that was quickly granted. 

\----------------

Stiles sat on the porch of the old Hale house, the place had quickly become his go to spot when he needed to be alone. He looked at his hands and willed them to turn shift. His nails became claws and he let out a sigh. “I'm such a hypocrite,” he said out loud. “I go and preach that we are not monsters and then lo and behold I become a monster,” 

“You know, if you are going to believe something, it might as well be the truth, and that isn't the truth.” Stiles shoots to his feet looks around. He lets out a sigh as his eyes land on Cora. “Are you following me now?” he mutters as he returns to his spot on the porch’s stairs. “Nah, I'm not following you, I just know this is where you go when you need to kick yourself.” Stiles sends a glare up at her but she continues as if she didn't see it. “So you turned into your alpha form and killed some people, so what!” Stiles feels his eyes widen at her nonchalance. “Think about what those men did, were doing, and were planning on doing, they attacked you.. _ multiple times _ Stiles, they attacked  _ Derek _ multiple times.” Stiles looks in his lap as Cora approaches. “They hurt your pack and were threatening to kill them and  _ you _ , you didn't kill people as a monster Stiles, you killed monsters as a monster.” Stiles looks up at her and almost weeps at the assuring expression on her face. “You saved my brother and uncle...again, you saved your pack...again...that doesn't sound like a monster to me, that sounds like a hero Stiles.” Cora finishes and after a moment she pulls him into her arms as he begins crying. 

“I just can't believe I did it,” he says after a he manages to compose himself, his sobs turning to sniffles. “Well I can, your a bad ass were-tiger, own that shit!” Stiles lets out a laugh and pulls away, he pauses and then stands. “Come on, let's go home.” Cora says as she pats his shoulder and leads him to her car. 

\----------

Stiles doesn't remember shifting into his tiger form in the car, he just remembers suddenly finding himself climbing the stairs on his four white furred legs. 

Derek turns to look in the doorway when he smells Stiles get closer, when he sees his boyfriend in his full shift he gives a small smile. “Come here kitty,” Stiles hesitates before slowly approaching the bed then jumping up to curl up against Derek’ side. Slowly and gently Derek begins carding his fingers through Stiles’ mane and under his chin. He laughs as Stiles let's out a pleased chuffle but stops when Stiles gives an offended grumble at being laughed at. 

“I'm sorry babe, your just too cute,” Stiles chuffles again and rests his head on his paws and stares at Derek. “But we are talking about you thinking your a monster in the morning no argument. Derek adds with a serious tone and looks Stiles in the eye. The tiger lets out a sound that Derek considered the version of a tiger meowing and he again chuckles before resting his hand on Stiles’s side and allowing sleep to once again embrace him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and sticking with me through this story, THEY ARE FINALLY GONE YAY!!!! THE HUNTERS ARE DEAD!!!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next one!
> 
> all your comments and kudos and support and love is appreciated immensely. Let me know what you thought in the comments section below! 
> 
> Thanks again and Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim


	16. Can Not Unsee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon 'congratulates' Stiles for how he handled the hunters 
> 
> Peter makes breakfast for Chris
> 
> Derek sees something he cant unsee
> 
> Noah is a dad!!

Damon sits outside the building in which the tiger and the alpha wolf have been living. He runs any possible scenario of how this could play out in his head and decides he likes the odds. Slowly he makes his way into the building and to the top floor. 

He waits outside the door and gives it three sharp knocks he can hear the heartbeats of the two, one of them is approaching. Finally the door slides open to reveal the tiger who is glaring at him. 

“You aren't getting the territory, now I suggest you leave before I rip your throat out and and shove it up your ass!,” 

Damon stands there for a moment before breaking out into laughter. “Ahhh, that is just like a tiger, fearless even in the face of danger.” he wipes his eyes of tears. 

“I don't consider you danger, I consider you an annoyance, now leave!.” He flashes his silver eyes but Damon is unfazed. 

“I did not come to fight, I came because I am told that you defeated the hunters last night...I wanted to say congratulations on taking out such a major threat.” He can smell the blood on the tiger and notes how the younger man flinches. “How did it feel? Giving into your animal and rending flesh from bone? Was it invigorating?” before he can continue he is shoved back from the door. 

“Fuck you, you come back here and the only way your leaving is in a body bag once I disembowel you.” and with that the door is slammed closed. Smiling to himself Damon begins his trek back to the ground floor. “It just takes a little push,”he mutters to himself.

\-------------

Derek is laying on the couch, covered by a blanket when Stiles returns. “What did the bear want?” he asks as Stiles sits behind him and pulls the wolf against his chest. 

“He wanted to congratulate us on taking the hunters out and asked how it felt for me to kill them and give into my animal side.” Derek’s eyes softened. Slowly, despite the ache he still felt and the jolt of pain in his side, Derek raised his arm to pull Stiles into a kiss. “You. Are. Not. A. Monster! You hear me?” Derek said as they pulled away, he put an edge to his tone to show Stiles that was serious. “You did what you had to do to protect your pack Stiles, your not a monster.” Stiles says nothing for a moment then he slowly nods. 

“I just can't get the sight of their bodies and the taste of their blood out of my mind,” he admits. Derek gives a nod before laying back to rest his head on Stiles’ lap. The tiger begins to card his fingers through his mates hair causing the wolf to let out a hum of content. “What are we going to do about Winnie the pooh?” Stiles suddenly asks causing Derek to let out a laugh. “We will deal with him when we are ready,” he pauses for a moment and thinks about how he is going to hate himself for what he is about to say. “He's not taking our hundred acre woods any time soon, that's for sure,” he waits for Stiles to begins laughing but it never comes instead the finger strokes begin to move down to rub at his shoulders as well. “That's right Eeyore, now you need to rest up so we can go bouncing again,” Derek absorbs his mate’s words before letting out another laugh. 

“Ok Tigger.” he mumbles before closing his eyes and allowing himself to fall back asleep. 

\----------

Chris wakes to find Peter sitting at the end of the bed gently rubbing his wrapped leg and watching tv. He lets out a sigh that catches the wolf’s hearing. He smiles as Peter gives himself whiplash to meet his gaze. “So your my guard dog now?” His voice slurred from just waking up. “No..I'm your guard  _ wolf _ , and I stayed because you were injured and need to be looked after.” Peter said as he rose and carefully lifted the hunter’s head to fluff the pillows. “I'm going to go make breakfast now that you are awake, how do pancakes sound?” he asks over his shoulder as he leaves the room. “They sound great,” he says in a normal voice knowing that Peter would still be able to hear him. As he waits for his apparent breakfast in bed he sends a message to Stiles thanking for saving him last night..he doesn't get a response. 

After a nice wholesome breakfast with Peter Chris looks at the man who he has grown to care about and has obviously grown to care about him. As if Peter could hear his thoughts the wolf who is laying next to him sends him a look of confusion. But before he can form any words Chris grabs hold of the collar of his shirt and pulls the other man in for a kiss. After a moment of shock he smiles as Peter relaxes into the kiss and puts just as much effort into it as Chris is. As Chris pulls away he smiles at the wolf. “Thank you, for taking care of me.” he smiles. 

What Peter says in response almost sends him for a loop. “Your my mate, I would take care of you until my dying breath.” 

\--------------

Later that day, Derek shows Stiles that he is fully healed and capable of walking, despite his protests he can't find it in himself to argue with his father who comes to the wolf’s aid. “You can't keep him locked away from the world so he doesn't get hurt, believe me I tried that with you when you were seven, but you got out of the cuffs.” Noah had argued causing Derek to laugh and poke Stiles in the ribs. 

Now both Tiger and Wolf were sitting at the Stilinski dinner table with the sheriff sitting across from them as all three men gorge themselves on lasagna. “This is really good sir,” Derek offers as he takes another bite. He freezes at the look he receives from the father of his mate. “Son, I'm going to make this very clear with you, I know your dating my boy, I know from overhearing others what you have done with my boy behind closed doors, I am not sir to you, it's either dad or Noah..nothing else, clear?” His tone carries no anger or hostility but Derek still feels like a warrant for his head has just been laid out before him. 

“I understand si-Noah,” he corrects himself quickly. Noah nods his head and goes back to eating his food. After a moment does the older Stilinski speak up again. “Oh and Stiles, Chris left his book here when he first arrived, and I never got around to getting it to him, could you run it over to him when you get the chance?” Noah says gesturing to a leather bound book that rests on the kitchen counter, Both Stiles and Derek recognize it as the Argent bestiary but say nothing. Stiles goes to answer but Derek beats him to it. “I can actually go do that now, it'll allow you to fill your dad in on what Winnie the pooh said about our hundred acre woods,” Derek grins as he rises from his chair and grabs the book before putting his plate in the sink. He then moves and plants a kiss on Stiles’ cheek only to have his jaw pulled so their lips meet. “Later Tigger,” the wolf says causing the tiger to grin. “Bye Eeyore.” 

As Derek leaves he can hear Noah laugh “Eeyore is quite fitting for him, as is Tigger for you.” Derek has never smiled so wide. 

He climbs into the camaro and starts driving to Chris’s apartment. 

As he nears the door he can smell it, he can also he the faint sounds but thinks nothing of it despite himself. He opens the door to the apartment and enters “Hey Chris, you left your bestiary at Stiles’ house,” he explains as he moves to set it on the counter. “I just came to return i-” he looks up into the living room and freezes. He's halfway to the counter but he can't bring himself to move. He stares at the two sets of eyes that stare back at him from the couch. His eyes widen at the sight of his uncle sitting naked on Chris’s lap, the hunter is also naked, he knows exactly what they are doing. Derek drops the bestiary not even caring that it falls to the floor as he quickly turns around and all hastily walks out of the apartment. Once he is back in his car he quickly speeds back to Stiles’ house and climbs through the window. He finds the tiger laying in bed on his phone though he sits up once Derek enters the bedroom. “Hey did you get the bestiary back to Chri-” he is cut off as Derek throws himself onto the younger man. Derek plants his lips against Stiles’ his hands trailing up his mate’s shirt to rub the young tiger’s nipples between his fingers. He smiles as Stiles arches his back into the touch. He instinctively thrusts his hips forwards, Derek hisses at the contact of their crotches even though they are both covered by clothing. “We can't do anything too serious Sti, your dad is in the next room.” He warns causing Stiles to pout but nod. “We can still cuddle though,” he assures as he sits back and peels his shirt off, he can still see the image of his uncle and Chris in his head but what he's doing with Stiles is helping clear that away with pure lust for his  _ own _ boyfriend. Once they are both in nothing but their boxers Stiles explains that's going to get a drink of water before he will be ready for bed. Derek nods and allows his mate to leave the room. He lays on the bed and slowly trails his hand down from his own left nipple down to his crotch, he cups himself and pictures that it is Stiles doing it to him. When he opens his eyes he lets out a small gasp at his evident hard on. He then hears Stiles coming up the stairs. In a panic Derek does the only thing he can think of. He shifts into a full wolf. 

Stiles comes into his room to see Derek in his wolf form laying on his stomach slowly wagging his tail. Smiling Stiles takes the final sip of his water and sets it on his desk. “Ok big guy, animal snuggle time it is then,” he slowly strips out of his own clothes, being sure to bend at the waist to peel of his jeans the rest of the way, teasingly showing off his ass to the wolf on the bed who yips in excitement. As he turns Stiles shifts, once he is completely facing Derek he looks at the wolf through the eyes of his tiger form. He jumps onto the bed and stretches out, Derek grumbles as he lays against his mate. Stiles then curls around the wolf in their animal way of spooning. 

The next day Noah gets out of bed and dresses for the day. As he walks down the hallway he opens his son’s door to find both tiger and a black wolf curled against each other on the bed. Pulling out his phone he snaps a few pictures and sends them to Melissa. He sees Stiles’ ear twitch before the tiger slowly opens his eyes and looks up at the older man. “Sleep well?” Noah whispers, he almost cackles at the groggy chuffle receives in response. “Yeah well, both of you need to get up and join me for breakfast, don't think we won't be talking about him climbing in the window, though I appreciate him thinking of my ears before you two did anything last night.” 

He does cackle that time as Derek immediately wakes up and shoots a worried look at Noah, his ears flattening against his head. “It's fine Derek, just remember...I have wolfsbane powder at the ready, You have no idea where I can store an unconscious body” the older man warns with a smile before descending down the stairs. Derek shoots Stiles a look but the tiger only chuffles before nuzzling against the wolf’s muzzle. Slowly they both shift back into their human forms, they lay against each other for a few moments longer.

  
“I love you,” Derek says 

Stiles smiles and plants a kiss on his mate’s nose. “I love you too,” he adds another kiss on the older man’s lips. 

“COME ON, YOUR BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD.” they flinch as Noah yells from the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing, let me know what you thought in the comments below as your feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> if you need to get a hold of me you can use my tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/grimreaperlover11
> 
> or use my email at: grimlover11ao3@gmail.com
> 
> Thanks again and Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim


	17. Betrayl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have a date night planned and both are over the moon excited for it...but something that no one ever expected happens and now Stiles wants nothing more than to fade away. 
> 
> Derek wants nothing more than to hold the tiger and beg for him to come back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET THOSE TISSUES READY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Breakfast with Stiles and his father actually made Derek feel like he was part of the family, he looked around the table and watched as Stiles let out a hearty laugh as Noah told a joke about Stiles and Derek are even cuter when they are in their full shifts.

“Gee thanks dad, next time I full shift I'm clawing your pillows.” Stiles had countered. Both men didn't notice Derek smiling wistfully at them. He loved his mate with his entire being and respected his just as much. 

‘I never want this to end’ he thought to himself. 

Neither tiger nor wolf however were aware of the pair of honey golden eyes watching from afar, just able to see the two of them through a window. 

Slowly through the eyes disappeared and their owner tore through the woods before stopping and making a call. 

“Hello Natalia, I need a favor.” 

\------------

Days later Derek still hadn't spoken to either Peter or Chris about what he had seen in the hunter’s apartment. It was late in the evening and Derek was just exiting the grocery store after picking up the makings for minestrone. He had just finished loading the last bag into the trunk of his camaro when he suddenly felt someone tap on his shoulder. Quizzically he turned to find a young woman smiling at him. “Hi,” she began, “I'm so sorry but I'm not really from around here, and I think I took a wrong turn somewhere, I was wondering if you would be able to point me in the right direction to my friends place?” Derek didn't know why but he suddenly had the feeling that he desperately needed to help this woman. He smiled back at her and nodded. “Oh yeah sure, what's the address?” he asked. The woman returns his smile. He was vaguely aware of how off her scent was, as if it was bathed in sugar but with a hint of death to it, but at that moment it didn't matter. What mattered was making sure this woman got what she wanted, no matter what it was. 

Natalia’s smile widened, she could feel her influence taking over the wolf, she had to put a little more effort into it with him being an alpha but she didn't mind, as long as Damon kept up his end of their deal. 

“Well that's the thing, they were very vague about their address, they didn't give me an actual house number they just told it was a loft in the industrial district,” Derek nodded again. 

“Well it's your lucky day then, I happen to have a loft in that area as well, I can take you around and see if we can find it?” he offers, he can feel any thoughts he had previous to meeting her retreat into a dark corner of his mind but he doesn't mind, he never should have bothered thinking about them anyway, this woman is the only thing he needs to think about. “That would be lovely, thanks,” she offers her hand to him. “I'm Natalia,” Derek smiles again and accepts her hand. “Derek,” he says before opening the passenger door to his car and helping her in. 

Together they both drive to the industrial district around Derek’s loft. Though Natalia knows which one is his and as soon as she sees it she points to it. “Oh that's the one, he said it was in the middle of things.” Derek nods and parks in his usual space. As they both walk to the building entrance Natalia pulls out a phone, Derek misses that she never press any buttons and only holds it to her ear.

The succubus smiles to herself, for an alpha this one was too easy to influence. She pretends to have a conversation with her non existent friend before frowning and putting her phone away with a perfectly staged huff of sadness. “Something wrong?” Derek asks raising a brow. 

“Oh, it's just my friend, he said that he doesn't have his apartment ready to have two people living in it yet,” she pauses “I have nowhere else to go,” the fake tears are a nice touch she internally pats herself on the back. 

“You can stay with me tonight,” the wolf offers and she knows she has him, hook line and sinker. She fakes a look of shock. “I couldn't ask that of you.” 

“Nonsense. Come on, my apartment is the top floor.” Derek insists. Before gently grabbing her hand and leading her into the building. 

\-------------

Stiles couldn't contain the excitement that he had as he got ready for his official date with Derek, sure they had been mates a bit now but they never had an actual date and sure it was only them having dinner in the loft but to Stiles it was just as amazing and romantic as if the wolf was to take him to a fancy restaurant. He pulled on the nicest pair of paints and a pastel blue polo shirt before running out to Roscoe and climbing inside his beloved jeep. 

As he drove towards his mates loft he tapped and hummed along to  _ Dangerous Woman _ as it played on the radio.

As he pulled in besides Derek’s camaro, he caught the scent of something sweet but earthy and deadish. But tonight was the night he was spending with Derek and the wolf would have his entire attention, so putting the scent in the back of his mind he entered the building. Once he found himself outside the sliding door to Derek’s loft he quickly patted his shirt and pants and made sure he didn't reek. Once he was he was fine and ready he slid open the door

What he saw made his heart stop and his jaw drop.

He looked on as a woman wearing not a stitch of clothing threw her hair back as she guided the wolf’s hands to her breasts. Stiles watched as Derek, who just as bare of clothing thrusted his hips forward and that's when Stiles pieced it together, not only was a naked woman in Derek’s bed with him, he was  _ fucking her too _

Just as Stiles managed to find his voice Derek let out a howl that Stiles knew signified Derek coming. Tears burst from Stiles’ eyes and he let out a sob. Two heads turned to look at the crying tiger in the doorway. “Derek?” he managed in between gasps. He slowly entered the loft still sobbing, he watched as the woman slid off Derek and both of them sat up. The woman covered herself but Derek stood in all his naked glory. 

“What...how could you?” Stiles asked in a shaky voice. The look Derek gave him in return broke the fragments of his heart even further. “Stiles, meet Natalia,” Derek motioned to the woman who gave a smile. “I don't care who she is Derek, I'm wanting to know why the fuck shes here?” Stiles screamed as his blood suddenly turned fiery and he saw red. 

“Well she’s here because I love her,” Derek answered as if it was obvious. The response however made the anger Stiles feel recede and he took a step back as if he had been burnt by the words. “You  _ love _ her, Derek I'm your mate, I'm your boyfriend, how can you say you love her?” Stiles pleaded as tears trailed down his face. 

“Because Stiles, haven't you given it any thought, we rushed into our matehood, We barely cared for each other before I bit you, think about it, we never got along, we were always fighting, we can't be mates, as for boyfriends,” he turned and pulled Natalia against his chest. “I found someone who I can be myself with, not someone’s  _ puppy _ .” he spat the nickname that Stiles started calling him when they were alone in bed as if it were acid. Stiles closed his gaping mouth with an audible  _ click _ . “You bastard,” Stiles muttered as he turned and moved back to the door. “Oh and Stiles,” he heard Derek call after him. For an unknown reason Stiles turned back around and looked at the wolf who betrayed him. He managed to stay put as Derek approached him. He raised a brow as Derek held out his hand palm up and open. “I want your key to my loft,” Derek supplied. Stiles felt another tear trail down his cheek as he handed over the key to the place he had thought was his and Derek’s sanctuary. Slowly he turned back around and exited the loft and thence the building.

He didn't remember turning onto the street of Chris’s apartment or why he would go there over his own house but it was too late to turn back now as the hunter opened the door. 

“Stiles?” Chris questioned before noticing the tiger’s distress. “Stiles what happened?” he felt Chris pull him inside gently before leading him over to the couch where Peter was lounging though he quickly sat up and ran over to his nephew’s mate. “Stiles, what's wrong? what happened? Wheres Derek?” at the mention of nephew’s name Peter flinched as Stiles fell apart and began sobbing. Pulling the younger man into his arms the older Hale sent a questioning look to Chris who gave a concerned look. “Stiles, tell me what happened,” Peter gently asked as he sat Stiles down on the couch and knelt in front of him. He watched as Stiles took a breath before looking into his hands. “He...we were supposed to have a date night tonight...but when I got there, he wasn't..he wasn't alone.” Stiles explains before letting out another sob at the memory of Natalia riding Derek. Peter felt his blood run cold at the confession. “He was with a woman..she was, they were having sex...he said…” he let's out another sob and Peter pulls him in for another hug, gently rubbing the tiger’s back.”he said he loves her, that we rushed our mating..that we never would have worked.” Peter wants nothing more than to find his nephew and rip his throat out and drag his body before Stiles. He shoots Chris a look who nods and leaves the room for a moment before returning with his favored desert eagle. Stiles notices though and began shaking his head erratically. “Please..no please, don't leave Please.” Chris gives a look to Peter who after a pause shakes his head. “It's ok cub, we won't leave..come on, how about we go lay down.” Stiles finds himself sandwiched between the two men that night as if they are walls trying to block out the world. 

\-----------

Derek wakes up the next morning with a raging headache. Slowly he opens his eyes and sits up, he looks around and notices that he is alone in the loft and naked. Rising he pulls on his jeans from yesterday and looks around. He moves to the counter to find a key he immediately recognizes as Stiles’ for the loft ‘why would he leave that here?” he asks himself. He knows it's Stiles because it has a black wolf key chain attached to it. He pulls on his shirt that he finds laying next to the door and checks the fridge. He remembers going to the store to get the makings for his dinner with Stiles when a woman...Natalia and suddenly Derek crumbled to the floor as the memories flooded his mind. He is a prisoner in his own mind as he watches the memories play out in front of him. He sees how he invites Natalia into the car with him and drives back to the loft, how he brings up her inside and suddenly throws himself at her, he watches as he slowly strips them both of their shirts before leading her to the bed and then stripping out of their pants. He cries to himself as he watches Stiles walk in on Natalia riding him. He breaks down at the memory of him telling Stiles that he doesn't love him and that he loves Natalia and tells the tiger that they rushed their matehood. 

He slowly comes back to himself and notices that he is on his hands and knees, his claws are digging into the wood of the floor and tears are falling next to them. He hurriedly stands and runs to the door. He makes it to his camaro just as a vehicle comes screeching around the corner. It abruptly stops in front of him and he watches as Chris steps out wielding his gun and a taser. He doesn't look happy. 

“Chris, I can expla-” he is silenced as Chris lunges forward and thrusts the taser against the wolf’s chest. As he falls to the ground and tries to catch his breath he watches as Chris spins a silencer onto his gun, “you don't get to talk Derek,” Chris then puts a bullet into his shoulder and Derek screams out. “You betrayed him, you cheated on him.” two more bullets go into his knee. He tries to crawl away. “Please Chris, let me explain..I..I can explain.” he tries. Chris slips the silencer off the gun and conceals it in the back of his jeans again as if nothing ever happened. He then crouches next to Derek wearing an expression that makes Derek’s skin crawl. “Don't waste your breath Derek,” he growls “there is nothing you can say that will excuse the fact that you broke his heart like an animal.” before Derek can protest the taser is jabbed against his chest. He flails on the ground and Chris leaves. 

\----------

Stiles sits on Chris’s bed and stares at the wall. He hasn't eaten since yesterday despite Peter and Chris both bringing him food, he barely drinks the water that they offer him, only taking small sips whenever his throat gets too dry and rough from crying. Suddenly Peter enters the room and sits next to him. He finds himself leaning into the older man as if he was the only thing tethering him to earth, he internally gives himself a cruel chuckle, that's exactly how he thought of Derek. “It's ok cub, I'm here,” Peter assures him. “I texted your dad though, he's on his way..he wants me to tell the pack, but I..I can't...it's not my place.” Stiles gives a weak nod. 

“Thank you,” he whispers, Peter nods and looks down at the boy, his heart is breaking for the boy but he is also wondering how the hell his nephew could be so cruel and nasty to his true mate. ‘Rushing a mate bond’ he scoffs to himself internally, there is no such thing, mate bonds are forever you can't possibly rush them. That's like saying you’re rushing the sun, there is no way to force it to come faster or go away quicker, it just happens. “Come on cub, we’re getting out of this room and you are going to eat a sandwich.” Peter says with some authority in his voice, he's not trying to sound rude but the kid needs to eat he reassures himself. He leads Stiles slowly from the bedroom and to the table, he then leaves but makes sure Stiles can see him as he makes the sandwiches. Chris enters moments later with Noah who runs to his son and embraces him in a strong hug. Peter can hear as Stiles breaks down again against his father’s chest. “It's gonna be ok Mischief, it's gonna be ok, I promise.” Noah whispers to his son. 

\-------

Damon is sitting at a table outside a coffee shop when Natalia suddenly appears and takes the seat across from him. “So, did it work?” he asks with a raised brow. 

“Oh yeah, it worked..the sex was good too so thank you for setting me up with a sexy werewolf who is good in bed too,” she jests. Damon smirks. 

“As long as you did your job and they are no longer together, I am eternally grateful Natalia.” he says with an acknowledging nod. The succubus flashes him a fangy grin as her eyes turn purple for a second before fading back to their ocean blue. 

“Now we just wait for them to tear each other apart” he says as he takes another sip of his coffee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...hows it going?...hate me?...thought you would, ill just be over here in my corner trying not to get stoned by a mob of reader <3
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed it though, I apologies for missing the update yesterday, work and life hit and I got sidetracked away from this, I promise though I dont foresee any future interruptions except for the thirtieth and thirty first of this month as I will be out of town other than that I plan to start posting more on tumblr especially about my future ideas for fics and for notifications about any hiccups about posting times, so be sure to keep an eye on that. 
> 
> now that formalities are out of the way. I really do hope you enjoyed the chapter, your support in the comments, kudos, and bookmarks is appreciated and loved!!
> 
> let me know what you thought of this chapter down below, i love seeing your reactions!!
> 
> Thanks again and Happy Reading -Grim


	18. Clearing Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I understand the previous chapter is kinda confusing this will hopefully clear things up

Ok so I'm writing this little 'chapter' to explain what happened cause from what I can tell people are upset. Derek didn't cheat, like...at all, I added the tag cause people wanted it and we're upset it's not there, however I also added a "No Really Cheating" tag and here's why

Cheating, at least in my mind, is the consent to sleep with another person other than your committed boyfriend/girlfriend/husband/wife or to be knowingly unfaithful! Derek wasn't that, what happened in this chapter is much like what Jennifer did with him, she weaved a spell to make him compliant to her, Natalia did the same thing only stringer due to her being MUCH MUCH older and stronger, yes even more so than an alpha

As for the mate bond, it's NOT broken, sure it's kinda strained right now but only because Stiles is upset with Derek (no matter if it wasn't what it looked like) Natalia didn't break the bond, she just suppressed Derek's mind about anything and everything except for her, which was mentioned in the chapter. 

I understand that it can be confusing, but I hope this little explanation cleared things up because honestly I don't find having to argue with people or readers telling me my story is unbelievable and disappointing amusing. So I hope everyone is at least in the same book now

Thanks 

-Grim 🖤🖤


	19. Days After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter confronts Derek and comes to realize what really happened
> 
> He takes Derek to vouch for Derek's virtue and love
> 
> Stiles feels like shit but Derek assures him that with some work they can get back to where they were

Derek sat alone in the loft looking through his phone at the pictures of him and Stiles, tears cascading down his face as memories flooded through his mind. The time at the pool, the sheriff's station the hospital when dealing with the alpha pack. Slowly he puts the phone down on the side table. He stands and slowly makes his way to the bathroom, he strips off his clothing and enters the shower. 

As the water begins to pour over him his mind cycles through all his relationships. Kate had mentally manipulated him and raped him, Jennifer had done almost the same thing but used her magic to make him want it, and Braeden although she loved him she left him to hunt the Desert Wolf. Everyone left until he got with Stiles, Stiles despite the innate feeling he held for his mate he truly did love the man he had watched trudge through the world of the supernatural, constantly picking himself up after each fall. But now...now that too was gone, his mate wanted nothing to do with him and even though Derek wanted nothing more to collapse at the tiger’s feet and beg and plead as he explained himself he knew that the chances were slim, especially since the pack had more than likely sided with him having not shown up to check on Derek. 

As he stepped out of the shower he heard it, the jingle of glasses coming from his kitchen. Quickly pulling on his clothes he poked his head out and raised a brow as he saw Peter pouring a glass of bourbon. As if he could sense Derek’s eyes the older wolf spoke up. “Hello nephew, you have a lot of explaining to do and since I'm fair and all, you have until this bottle is empty to explain before I personally drag you to Stiles’ father.” Derek swallowed hard and placed himself a safe distance from his uncle. Peter threw the glass back and swallowed down the liquor. “Start explaining.” he growled. 

“It was a woman, I met her in the grocery store parking lot,” Peter raised a brow as he poured another shot. “She said she was lost and didn't know her way around...I had been getting the makings of minestrone cause I knew Stiles would like it.” Peter downed another shot and began pouring again causing Derek to panic when he saw he had half the bottle left. “I don't know why but I offered to help her and she got in my car, she said her friend live in this building...the next thing I know Stiles walks in to find us together.” He wasn't expecting Peter to smash the bottle meaning his flinch made the older wolf give a cruel grin, before lunging at his nephew. “YOU TOLD HIM YOU LOVED HER!” Peter roared as he grabbed Derek and tossed him into a support pillar. “You told him that you rushed your matehood,” Peter crouched and glared down at the younger man. “Why pray tell would you say something like that?” Derek watched as Peter extended his claws and felt them slowly dig into his neck. “Because she made me say it,” he whispered as he closed his eyes waiting for his uncle to strike. 

He opened his eyes slightly in shock when the claws drew back. “What do you mean ‘she made you say it’?” Peter muttered still angry but also curious. 

“It was like Jennifer all over again, he quickly explained. “At the grocery store my mind became fuzzy, I would do anything for her without question, nothing mattered but her happiness.” He sat up against the pillar as Peter stood and turned his back. “What did she smell like?” his uncle asked in a tone that held concern. 

“Like sugar, but it had an undertone to it like..”

“Like death,” Peter finished turning back to face Derek, who gave a nod. 

“Your an idiot, come on nephew, I'm still upset at your but now it's for a different reason.” Peter said as he grabbed Derek’s bicep and dragged the younger wolf out of the loft. 

Once they were in Peter’s car Derek found his voice and started asking questions. “How did you know what she smelled like? You weren't there, what's going on?” Derek rambled causing Peter to let out a huff. “Because nephew I have met the same kind of creature that you made your acquaintance with,” Peter said vaguely, this caused Derek to let out a huff and raises a brow. “What was she?”

“A succubus, and the fact she could charm an alpha wolf such yourself means she’s old and strong and a threat.” Peter said as they turned onto the road of the Stilinski house. 

“What are you doing? Peter turn around, I can't do this, don't make me do this, not again, not to him.” Derek begged, tears starting to pool in his eyes.

“You will do this because it is what needs to be said, if you won't do it then I will,” Peter hissed. Derek sighed and slumped down in his seat. As they pulled into the driveway Derek watched as the entire pack minus Stiles exited the house and stood on the front porch. Derek watched as Peter put the car in park and exited the vehicle. Not knowing what else to do Derek did the same, moving to stand slightly behind his uncle. 

“What's he doing here?” Jackson snarled, glaring at Derek who managed not to flinch. Peter stepped forward. “He's here because I can vouch that he wasn't aware of what he was doing? If you would let me exp=” Peter was interrupted by Scott and Jackson both lunging and snarling. Though it caught him off guard Peter managed to catch them both and throw them onto their backs where they had previously been. They both stood again and moved to charge again, however they were snared in their places as a loud and authoritative growl came from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Stiles standing there, his eyes glowing silver. Slowly he moved down the steps and growled the two wolves into submission, they ducked their heads and fell back to the others. Satisfied that they were no longer charging mindlessly Stiles turned to Peter. “Make it quick Peter, I can still smell her on him and it's making me want to sneeze.” Stiles quipped with a growl. Peter gave a nod. 

“I understand you are upset Stiles, but I can promise you that Derek was not aware of what he was doing with the woman.” 

“And how you can you promise me that, how can you promise me that he wasn't aware that he brought a woman into the loft on the day of our date night, that he wasn't aware that they were taking off their clothes,” Stiles growled taking a step each word, more of a statement than a question. “How can you promise me that he wasn't aware of her riding his dick, huh?” This time Derek did flinch as Stiles sent a glare to him as he ended his rant. Peter waited for a moment for Stiles to recompose himself. “I can promise you that because I have met the type of creature that took advantage of Derek, and let me tell you, it's not fun.” When Stiles quirked a brow Peter continued. “They are called succubi, they are sex demons.” he began. “They seduce, manipulate and eventually fuck their victims, all to feed themselves, sometimes they kill their target but that's in rare cases” 

“How can you be sure it was a succubus?” Scott called from the porch. Peter sent him a glare that seemed to convey ‘quiet, the adults are talking’ letting out a huff he turned back to Stiles. “To answer Scott’s question, when you arrived at the loft, did you smell anything?” Stiles tilted his head as if to dig through the memories he had tried to bury deep. “I smelt something sweet and..” 

“And death,” Derek finished finally speaking up. Stiles quirked a brow at him and the wolf averted his gaze. “Yes, and death. Is that what they smell like?” Stiles questioned. Peter nodded. “Yes, I met one before the fire and I was...adventuring,” he cringed at the memory. Stiles seemed to processes this slowly. “Listen to my heart Stiles, I am not lying.” Peter said slowly. Everyone watched as Stiles focused and finally he looked to Derek with wide eyes. 

“You didn't..you didn't know..” Stiles breathed. Slowly Derek stepped forward and nodded. “I would never do something like that to you Sti, I love you with my entire being. I'm so so sorry,” Derek ended in a whisper as tears once again formed in his eyes. 

“Your sorry you got raped? Derek you have nothing to be sorry about, I should have let you explain yourself, but I turned my back on you, I blamed you for actions that you had no control over.” Stiles didn't bother to wipe the tears that slid down his face. “God, you must hate me,” Stiles slumped his shoulders as he turned away from the two Hales. 

He wasn't expecting to feel arms wrap around him from behind but he hesitantly leaned into them. “I don't hate you Stiles, I'm just...I'm hurt that you didn't give me a chance to explain myself to you, I'm hurt you sicced Chris on me,” he pauses when Stiles sends him a confused look. “I never asked Chris to come after you.” Everyone turns to Peter. 

“Ok so maybe I asked him to tase you a bit but can you blame me?...you hurt Stiles.” Both Derek and Stiles shake their heads at the older wolf, Stiles then turns and leans his head against Derek’s chest. “I will do anything and everything in my power to show you that I love you and how sorry I am.” Derek quirks a brow and smirks at the tiger who is staring at him with tears still threatening to fall. “Anything,” Stiles promises, Stiles can partially see Peter give a fond smile. The rest of the pack watched wordlessly as the wolf and tiger climbed into the baby blue jeep, not paying attention to anyone or anything else but each other. 

As they pulled up to the loft and entered the apartment Stiles finally broke. Derek watched his mate crumpled in on himself as sobs tore through his body. “Sti?” he gasped before running over to wrap the tiger in his arms. “Hey, hey Sti it's ok I told you Its fine, it's just something we have to work to fix it. Ok?” Stiles said nothing as he sobbed into his boyfriend's arms. “How am I gonna be able to fix this with you Der?” 

“Well, you can always give me a nice massage to ease the stress,” Derek jested in an attempt to make the tiger smile. Stiles gave him a quizzical look 

Smiling Derek led Stiles to the bed and sat on it, He noticed how Stiles was hesitant to touch the mattress but the wolf quickly assured him that he threw the sheets away and got new ones, this caused Stiles to smile and sit next to his mate on the bed. Derek slowly began stripping himself of his clothes. Once he was completely naked he laid on his stomach with a pillow under his waist. “So it would be amazing if you could start at the shoulders and work you way down.” Stiles let out a small chuckle and knelt next to the wolf. As he worked his fingers into the other man’s shoulders to ease out the knots he trailed feather kisses along Derek’s neck causing the older man to hum with content. 

Each kiss was paired with a whispered apology. Each apology was met a mumbled reassurance that Derek still loved Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below! All of your support to this story is the reason why I keep writing it and seeing numerous supportive comments really helps me know that you all actually enjoy reading what I put out!
> 
> Thank you all again for your support thus far and comments and kudos!!!
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim


	20. Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek go through another low point before they find their high

Derek woke up the next morning with his arms wrapped around Stiles, slowly he moved to bring his elbow underneath him and watch his mate sleep. Admittedly he could still feel the ache in his heart over what had happened between the two of them but right now he just wanted to watch the tiger sleep. 

“I can feel your eyes Derek,” he hears Stiles grumble into his pillow. Derek gives a soft smile but it quickly fades as he rises and dresses. “I was thinking of doing a perimeter check,” he announces as he pours himself a cup of coffee. He watches Stiles sit up in bed and nod. “I'll come with you,” Stiles says as he too rises and pulls on his clothes. Derek lets out a sigh and shakes his head. “Actually I was thinking of asking Peter to do it with me,” He can't help internally grimace at the look of pain that flashes over Stiles face before it's gone, but the crack in his voice is still present. “Oh, yeah...sure, I'll just... see if Lydia wants to hang out.” he pulls out his phone and sends the text but Derek can smell the despair coming from his mate. “Stiles, it's just-” Stiles shakes his head and Derek goes quiet. “It's fine Derek, I understand, go do the patrol, tell Peter I say hi.” with that he grabs his coat and exits the loft. Derek remains where he's standing as the scent of the man he loves slowly disappears. Pulling out his own phone he sends a message to Peter asking if he wants to do patrols. He doesn't wait for an answer

\--------

“I'm surprised you asked me to go on patrol with you, why didn't you ask Stiles?” Peter asks as they move through the woods monitoring the border. 

“Because, I just can't right now...I love him, but..”

“But you don't trust him,” Peter finishes for him. Derek bows his head in shame and gives a nod. “I know I told him that I forgave him and I meant it, but it's just hard seeing him and not seeing the look of distrust he gave me, were supposed to be mates, how could he think I would ever do that to him?” 

“Because Derek, he may have accepted his tiger rather quickly, especially for a bitten shifter but that doesn't mean he understands how mates work in full,” Peter explains softly. “He probably plus how would you take it if you walked in on him with someone else?” Derek bows his head again. “I’d think the worst,” he admits before looking to his uncle. “But I'd give him a chance to explain.” 

“Before or after your explosive tantrum?” Peter snarks. “Come on Derek we both know that you would see him with someone else and blow up, I understand I really do but you can't tell me you don't understand why he wasn't distant.” Derek pauses for a moment before nodding. “I'm not saying you give full, because you already did tell him that you are going to have to work through it but you need to  _ try _ to lose some of the edge.” Derek nods 

“Thanks Peter,” he says, his uncle nods and together they both take off into the woods to finish up their patrol. 

\--------

“So what happened?” Lydia asks as she and Stiles take seats across from each other at a coffee shop near the redheads house. “What do you mean what happened, he hates me.” Stiles mumbles looking down at his coffee. “Oh come on Stiles, you and I both know that's not true, he may be upset with you because you didn't talk to him and you cut him off,”

“I thought he cheated on me!” Stiles interjects causing Lydia to glare at him. 

“He was raped Stiles, he was seduced by a succubi and raped, now I thought we were done with the whole woe Stiles because what we really need to be doing is woe Derek because he deserves it.” Stiles looks back at the straight faced banshee and after a moment gives a nod. “Good, now onto discuss important matters”

“Like what?” he asks. 

“Like how you are going to make it up to him, because honestly the whole, “I'll do anything you ask,” play was cute but we both know it's not going to be a straight shot.” Stiles thinks it over for a moment and nods. “So what do you suggest.” Lydia smiles and pulls out a bundle of papers, “I was thinking, the loft is cute and all but what if you two moved somewhere else?” She hands the papers to Stiles who looks them over and gasps when he sees the blueprint for the Hale house. “You want to start rebuilding his house. Lydia that's going to take months, if not longer to complete.” Lydia scoffs at him and waves her hand dismissively. “Oh please Stiles, it's like you don't even know me, I got into contact with a magic user friend that Deaton knew who also happens to be a builder, he builds houses for supernatural creatures mainly. All you have to do is call him and tell him what you would like and he'll do it for you.” Stiles is at a loss for words, he looks up at the banshee who is smiling knowingly. “Thanks Lydia, I..I think he's going to love it.” the redhead gave a nod. Pulling out his phone Stiles called the number at the bottom of the sheet. 

“Richard Amon speaking.” Stiles almost smiled at the calm and gentle tone of the man on the other line of the call. “Hi this is Stiles Stilinski, I'm the friend of Lydia Martin,” 

“I see, How may I be of assistance to you Mr. Stilinski?” 

“Well she made me aware of the plans on rebuilding the Hale house and I was calling to ask how quickly we would be able to get that completed?” 

“Well I can arrive in Beacon Hills tomorrow, once I assess what I'm working with I will be able to give you an accurate calculation on time.” Stiles nodded and smiled at Lydia. 

“Also what would the price be on this, I'm assuming it can't be cheap.”

“Oh I assure you Mr. Stilinski, My price won't be much to worry about seeing as you are doing this for the Hale family, I was made aware of the loss of the family shortly after their death, rest assured that the price will be nothing to worry about.” 

“Alright thank you?”

He hung up the phone after bidding Richard a good day.

\-------

The next morning Stiles woke up before Derek and left a note for the werewolf before leaving to head to the Hale house. He was surprised to see Richard already there carefully studying the structure but said nothing of it. “Mr Amon.” he called out, the man turned to him and offered a smile. “Mr Stilinski I presume?” Stiles nodded. “It's nice to meet you,” the magic user said before turning back to the house. “Overall I've seen worse cases than this before so I'm sure I can get this done in...two days at most.” Stiles eyes widened at the time range. “Are you sure, two days is a pretty short amount of time, I don't want you to over do it with your magic,” Richard chuckled and waved his hand causing the debris of the house to move themselves out the door and stack into a pile next to a distant tree. “Oh I assure you Mr. Stilinski, I would have to do over a hundred houses this size before my magic started getting winded.” Stiles gave a nod and pulled out the plans for the new house. He showed them to Richard who surprisingly pulled out a pair of reading glasses. Stiles wanted to chuckle but didn't want to offend the man who was helping him with this major project. “So I made a few minor changes, I would like the tunnels to be restored if possible, I would also like a separate room for pack piles when they are needed.” Richard looked over the schematics and nodded his head. “That changes nothing on the time range. I will be done by sundown Thursday.” Stiles nodded and then pulled out his wallet, he looked at the mage with a look of uncertainty. “How much do I owe you?” Richard gently placed his hand on Stiles’ wrist and lowered it. “You owe me nothing Mr. Stilinski, Miss Martin briefed me on the situation and trust me when I say making sure you and your mate find the happiness you once held again is the payment enough. If it is important to you then you owe me the assurance that we hold an alliance with each other.” Stiles could feel tears pool in his eyes but gave a nod. “As Co Alpha of the Hale-Stilinski pack of Beacon Hills I accept the alliance you present between us.” he then held out his hand the two men shook on the deal. 

\------

Derek woke to find himself alone in the bedroom. Sitting up he looked around the loft and focused his hearing. He heard no other heartbeats, he was sure that Stiles had slept with him last night. Rising he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and moved to the kitchen. As he passed the front door he noticed a note on the counter. Picking it up he felt his heart start to tremble as he read it. 

_ “Went to meet a friend, don't wait up” _

_ -Stiles _

The fact that the note was so short was what made Derek’s heart tremble. Who was the friend he wondered. Sighing he moved back to the bed and sat down. Letting out a sigh he collected his head in his hands. He found his phone and sent a message to Stiles. 

_ “I love you” _

He didn't get a response.

\---------

Two days later Stiles made his way to the house and found Richard waving his magic throughout the yard. Stiles almost gasped once he saw the trees lighting up a brief flash of red before the light faded. “Just putting up wards so only those in your pack, myself, or anyone you invite can enter.” Stiles turned to the man and gave a gentle smile. 

“Thank you, that means a lot.” he confessed

“It's no trouble at all Mr. Stilinski.” once he was done he clapped his hands together before turning to the tiger. “Alright I am finished here, would you like to go tour it and make sure it is to your liking?” Stiles gave a nod and followed the mage into the rebuilt Hale house. An hour later the two of them walked out and Stiles smiled as he turned to look back at the house. It's beautiful, inside and out.” Richard smiled at him and nodded his thanks. “If you ever need anything added, give me a call,” Stiles nodded before moving to his jeep 

As he opened the door into the loft he was met with the scent of worry and sadness. He found Derek sleeping on the couch, a blanket barely covering his form. Stiles slowly approached the werewolf and gave him a slight nudge. He smiled down at the emerald orbs that stared back at him. “Hey, why don't you get up and come to bed with me huh?” Stiles gently prodded. 

“You go, I'll stay here.” Stiles frowned at that. 

“W-Why? I thought..you don't want to sleep with me anymore?” Stiles questioned, hurt in his voice. Derek turned over to place his back toward the tiger. “Just go to bed Stiles, we can talk in the morning.” Stiles opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Slowly he nodded his head and climbed the stairs to his and Derek’s bed. He sat there all night silently crying, not getting a moment of sleep the entire night. 

\---

Derek woke the next morning on the couch and sat up. He could hear Stiles’ heartbeat fluttering in their room upstairs but decided against saying anything for reasons he didn't know. He began making breakfast when he heard the footsteps of his mate clamber down the stairs. Turning to look over his shoulder he grimaced at the sight of a severely distraught Stiles, his face red, eyes puffy, tear tracks obvious on his face. Stiles took a seat on the barstool without a word. Derek wordlessly plated some bacon and eggs and nudged them to his mate. 

“Not hungry.” was all Stiles said but it was enough to set Derek off. 

“Damn it Stiles!” he roared causing the other man to flinch. “What is your problem, first you leave me alone in the bed with a note that says your meeting a friend and not to wait up for you. Then you barely talk to me for two days. You come home late as hell last night.” He slams his hand on the counter. Stiles quickly stands and begins backing up. “And you wonder why I didn't want to sleep with you, it's because you keep pushing me away, you pushed me away after the succubus, and now your pushing me away again when it's not even my fault. If anything I should be the one pushing you away seeing as you don't trust me.” Derek was aware that his breathing had quickened, he was also aware that Stiles was back to crying. “Oh come on Stiles aren't you at least going to defend yourself?” he waits for an answer. 

For a moment Stiles says nothing before he opens his mouth. “I left you that note and alone in the loft because I was meeting up with someone Lydia told me about so I could do something for you,” Derek stepped back in surprise. 

“Stiles I-” 

“No Derek, you got your chance to vent and rant about how pissed off you were and now I'm taking mine.” Stiles objected. “How dare you bring the succubi thing back into this, you said you forgave me for that but I guess you didn't, not that I'm surprised. Christ Derek you  _ are _ the one pushing me away, I volunteered to go patrolling with you and you turned me down, your mate, to go with Peter. You haven't gone patrolling with Peter since he was resurrected and now suddenly you want to, how do you think that makes me feel?” Stiles raked his hand through his hair. “As for why I was home late last night it was because I was finishing that something I was doing for you, guess you can’t not look a gift horse in the mouth.” Derek hung his head and slowly approached his mate. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered before burying his nose in Stiles neck. 

“I'm sorry to Der, I don't want to fight because I love you too much it’s just...it's hard” Stiles mumbled back. Derek nodded before drawing back. “So what was the thing you were working on?” This managed to get Stiles to smile. 

“I know you love this loft but, let's be honest. It's kinda small, and the hunters have already broken in here. So me and Lydia worked on something, it's better to show it to you than to tell you.” to say Derek was curious would be an understatement but he followed his mate nonetheless

\---------

Derek grew even more curious as they neared his old house, “Stiles..what are we doing out here?” Stiles didn't answer him causing him to let out a grumbled  _ humf _ and look out the window. 

His eyes widened at the sight of the house approaching quickly. He looked over to his mate who kept his eyes forward. Once they were in the park he quickly exited the jeep and ran to the porch. The exterior of the house had been redone. He spun on his heel to the tiger who stood by with a smile. “How long have you been working on this. “Two days, and it was hardly any effort from me.” Derek quirked a brow. “Lydia got into contact with a magic user who uses his abilities to build houses for supernatural creatures, I called him and asked him to fix this place up. It took him two days to complete it, last night I was home late because we were putting the finishing touches on it.” the wolf gave a smile before launching himself at the tiger. “Thank you,” he whispered into Stiles’ neck. 

“Come on, you have to see the inside.” Stiles grabbed his mate’s hand and led the older man into the rebuilt Hale house. 

Overall the entry looked just like it had before the fire as Derek remembered it. However everything seemed so new the stairway looked like it had been crafted out of freshly carved wood. The floors were their dark oak that Derek had loved as a kid. Stiles led him into what appeared to be the dining room. The table was long enough to fit the entire pack which brought memories to the forefront of Derek’s mind and he smiled wistfully. From there they moved out to the kitchen that was updated with stainless steel appliances and a medium sized island in the center. They then moved to the walkway under the stairs and thence into a large room. “This is the family room but also the pack meeting room for pack nights.” Stiles explained. Derek nodded and smiled at the double wide couch and bean bags that occupied the room, along with a dark green recliner. The furniture was facing a large flat screen tv with game systems and a blu ray player connected to it. Bookshelves on either side of the tv were lined with movies causing Derek to smirk. From the living room they moved to the second floor. “Now we changed a few things so we can accommodate the pack whenever they want to visit. Derek gave a nod and followed his mate throughout the middle floor. Stiles explained that the second floor contained the pack rooms for the betas and Chris should he ever want to stay over which Derek was sure would happen eventually. 

The third floor as Stiles told him was the magic floor. “It has our room at the back, it also comes with a spare bedroom with an oversized bed for puppy piles when they are needed, and it has a small library stocked with every book I could find in the Hale vault.” Derek turns to his mate plants a kiss on his lips. “I'll show you our bedroom.” Stiles smiles. 

The bedroom is a mix of greys and blacks in a sense that instead of clashing they ease into each other. The bed has a wrap around curtain “because no one needs to be walking in on us in bed together.” Stiles explains. The blankets are apparently enchanted so they are rip proof, and stain proof. Once the main tour is done both tiger and wolf find themselves laying next to each other in the bed with the curtain closed. “I also had him redo the tunnels so we could access the vault easier.” Derek nods against the tigers chest. “How about we lose the clothes and I can show you how sorry I am for looking a gift horse in the mouth?” Derek offers

Stiles smiles and nods. “Only if I can show you how sorry I am for worrying you and pushing you away.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you all for the support and love you have shown towards this work. I hope you are excited for the next update. speaking of which, i will be out of town until Friday so I will be posting the next update then. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought about the chapter in the comments below as your feedback and thoughts are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks again and Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim


	21. Queen takes Bishop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles works to get the band back together.
> 
> Araya makes her move
> 
> Damon and Natalia threaten Stiles and Derek

_ Four days later _

Scott and Stiles stood in the middle of the New Mexico desert looking off into the horizon. “What if she isn't ready?” Stiles asks as he glances around.

“We need her,” Scott argues causing Stiles to internally scoff. Suddenly the ground starts to rumble, the wind blows stronger and causes the dust to swirl into a cloud. As quickly as it came the dust settles revealing Kira and the other skinwalkers who watch the two weres with blank expressions. Kira steps forward and smiles at the wolf but she says nothing. 

“Why have you come?” one of the women ask. 

“Because we need her help facing a threat to our pack.” Scott answers. The skinwalkers look among themselves before turning back to the two males. “She has yet to face her final challenge, the final test to see if she is ready.” Kira, Scott, and Stiles quirk a brow at the three women. “What is her final test?” Stiles asks. 

“To face the one she loves and maintain control over her fox.” Kira lets out a gasp and Scott looks stunned. Stiles however looks as if he expected this. “So the two of them fight each other, and if she can keep her fox from killing him she can come with us?” Stiles asks in a serious tone. “That is correct,” the middle of the skinwalkers answers simply.

Stiles turns to his best friend and to the kitsune who give each other hesitant looks but nod. Standing next to the indigenous shapeshifters Stiles watches on as Scott and Kira circle each other. 

“You are nervous tiger,” he turns to the woman wearing the wolf pelt, her expression blank. 

“I'm nervous because I want her to be in control but also because I don't want anything happening to either of them,” he answers. 

“We have never been in the presence of a were-tiger before,” he now turns to the one wearing her hair in twin braids. Ignoring the change of the subject Stiles gives a hesitant nod. “Well I have never officially met a skinwalker,” the women say nothing but turn to Kira and Scott. Suddenly the kitsune lunges with her sword causing Scott to sidestep. Stiles watches as they quickly become a flurry of movement.

The fight lasts what Stiles guesses to be five minutes ending with Scott slamming Kira into the coarse and hardened sand of the desert. Holding his breath he watches as Kira gives a huff but nothing else happens. The wolf pelt wearing skin walker slams her spear on the ground to call attention. The three Beacon Hills natives turn to her. “You have passed your final test, you may leave with your friends.” Kira lets out an excited shriek before wrapping her arms around Scott’s neck. Stiles gave a smile before leading the reunited couple to the jeep, as they all clambered in Stiles gave one last look to the skinwalkers before driving away. 

\----

“You really think he is going to want to talk to me after all that happened?” Ethan asked looking between Jackson and Stiles. “Only one way to find out,” Stiles answered as they caught sight of Danny dancing with a shirtless hunk, the two of them grinding against each other. The sight of it brought memories back to him and Derek. The three supernaturals watched as Danny’s dance partner pulled and moved to the bar. Once he was gone they moved in. 

“Hey Danny boy,” Stiles greeted causing the other man to raise a brow. 

“What are you doing here Stiles?” Danny asked in monotone. He was caught off guard as Ethan stepped besides the tiger. “We need to talk,” Stiles answered giving a brief flash of his silver eyes. Danny raked his hand over his face before turning to see the man he was dancing with still at the bar. “Fine,” was his only answer as he followed Stiles and Ethan out of the club with Jackson trailing behind.

Once they were outside Danny glanced between the three shapeshifters. “So what do you need to talk to me about?” He asked in a tone that revealed how unsure he was talking to them. “We have a problem, with hunters in the area and we need your help.” Stiles answered. Danny said nothing for a moment before turning to Ethan and raising a brow. “So why are you here then? You said you were leaving.” Stiles noticed how Ethan looked down at his feet for a moment before nodding. “Your right, I did say I was leaving, and I  _ did _ , but I had to comeback to help the pack fight another supernatural creature.” he took a breath. “And I wanted to stay here, I wanted to get back together with you,” Danny studied the wolf for a moment before shifting is weight and crossing his arms. “Even though I told you I can't date a werewolf?” Stiles flinched at the words. That must have severely hurt Ethan hearing that. “Despite you saying that,” Ethan began before letting out a breath and planting himself firm in his stance. “I still want to try with you, if you'll have me” Stiles sent a curious glance to Jackson who shrugged slightly. Danny looked between the three of them and finally looked back to his ex boyfriend. “We can give it a shot.” Danny conceded before closing the distance between him and Ethan and smashing their lips together. Stiles let out a cheerful whoop and fist pumped the air. “Well now that that is settled, how would you like to hack into the security cameras of the city and look for the group of hunters?” Danny let out a snort and gave a nod. 

\------------

Araya pulled the magazine out of her pistol and checked the bullets before inserting it back into her gun. Her and Serevo were currently parked outside the McCall residence watching and waiting for Scott to return. 

“Are you sure we can still trust Damon?” Serevo asked from the driver's seat. Araya gave a thoughtful look to her most trusted officer, and son, and smiled. “I have never trusted him, especially with the traitors little..army wiped out,” she let out a huff of a laugh. “No, hell be going after the local pack in no time, he plans to take them out and claim this area as his.” Serevo gave a nod 

“Should we stop him?” 

“No, let him have his fun thinking that he can do what he wants for now, it won't be long till he messes up and when he does he either dies by my hand or by the alphas, our main focus is showing Scott McCall why you should never break a deal with the Calaveras.” Serevo nodded 

\------

Stiles sat in the library of the newly rebuilt Hale house with the pack around him, Danny was sitting on his computer currently hacking into the cameras of the city to try and cat any glimpses of Damon with Jackson. Meanwhile Scott and Kira were cuddled on the couch in the far corner of the room. Derek was seated next to Stiles while the two of them were scouring the lore on anything they could find about Were-Bears. Everyone else was in the house doing something. 

After a few moments Jackson let out a shout and started pointing to the screen “that's him, where is that?” Stiles and Derek looked at each other and then to the former kanima and human. “That's the coffee shop on the other side of town,” Danny supplied as he continued typing. Once he was done he turned the computer to Derek and Stiles who studied the screen. “This is happening right now?” Derek asked, Danny nodded. 

“Well then me and Derek are going to go say hi, Scott,” he called out causing the wolf to look at him. “You are going to hang around with us in case something happens.” Scott gave a nod. “Jackson, you Ethan, and Corey are going to search for a five mile radius in search of where he could be staying.” the beta gave a nod and left the room. Stiles stood and turned to Derek. “Ready to go confront evil Winnie the pooh?” the werewolf let out a groan but was smiling. “Come on Tigger,” Derek said as he stood up and led the tiger out of the library. 

\----

“Ahh gentleman, how nice of you to join us,” Damon called as Derek and Stiles approached. 

“ _ Us _ ?” Stiles questioned as he and his mate sat across from the bear. The other man only smiled and gave a nod. “Yes, I'm sure your mate couldn't have forgotten Natalia,” Damon answered gesturing to a woman who was swaying her hips as she sashayed to sit next to the bear. Derek tensed and Stiles immediately recognized her as the woman who seduced his mate. “Hi ya love, I see you and your boyfriend were able to talk things out,” she smirked to Derek who growled as he leaned closer to Stiles. The tiger flashed his eyes at the two creatures in front of him. “If I were you I would shut your mouth before I rip your head off bitch,” Stiles hissed at the succubi. Natalia only smiled and took a sip of coffee that was placed in front of her by a waiter who looked incredibly starstruck. 

“There is no need for such hostility I assure you,” Damon interjected. “I merely want this territory, you hand it over and leave and you won't have to deal with us.” He leveled a smirk at both alphas. 

“Surely you can tell that we are not buying your shit.” Stiles snarked causing Derek to smirk and both Natalia and Damon to sneer. “So this is what is going to happen, leave the territory peacefully and never return or we tear you to shreds..savvy?” Natalia gave an eerie cackle. “How cute, the cat thinks he can play in the big leagues.” Stiles was aware of the growling coming from Derek but said nothing of it. “Listen kid, neither of you are fit to hold territory, Damon is, so you should take his offer.” 

“Over my dead body Stiles growled leaning across the table and flashing his silvery eyes at her. 

“That can be arranged,” she countered. 

“Natalia, don't play with food, it's beneath you.” Damon warned while looking at Derek who was leering back. Stiles and Natalia both sat back in their seats. After a moment Damon stood and placed a wad of cash on the table. “I look forward to our next meeting.” he said before him and Natalia both walked away. 

“Can I kill her?” grumbled.

“Not in public.” Derek huffed

\------

Later that day, Scott and Kira were riding back to the McCall house. As they climbed the steps and were about to enter the house Scott suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder. Kira noticed his hesitation and leaned into him. “What is it?” she asked under her breath. “Get in the house and lock the door, call Stiles and have him get here quickly.” he explained. Without a word she nodded and entered the house. She listened as Scott let out a roar and then a gunshot, and then...nothing. Pulling out her phone she quickly called Stiles.

“Hello?” she heard him answer

“Stiles..someone is here at Scott's, he told me to get inside, there was a gun shot and I don't hear him.”

“Were on our way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being patient about me being out of town. the concert was great btw!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited about the next one. I loved reading all your comments while in my hotel!!!
> 
> ALL of your support is greatly appreciated. Let me know what you thought in the comments below. I look forward to seeing your thoughts!


	22. Rescue!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Short Chapter*
> 
> Stiles and Derek lead the pack in a rescue mission to save Scott
> 
> Stiles makes a promise to Araya

“Can you catch a scent? Was it hunters? Was it the bear?” Kira asked as Stiles, and Derek surveyed the area.” They had  _ just _ arrived and though Stiles understood what it was like having your love kidnapped he couldn't focus if he was already being bombarded with questions.”We have barely started looking at Kira, but we'll find him.” Stiles says, the fox nods and backs away allowing for the two were creatures to search. 

After a few moments of investigating Stiles freezes and looks at Derek. The wolf freezing as he recognized the scent as well. “Calaveras!” 

\---------------

Scott woke to his arms chained behind him “I told you I would come knocking on your door should you turn an innocent Scott,” Araya explained as she stepped into the light with a knife in her hand. Scott struggles against his bonds “I did it to save his life, he would have died.” Scott argues but Araya only scoffs. 

“It is more honorable to die untainted,” she counters. As she approaches Scott can feel his heart quicken. 

“Oh lobito, don't worry, your death will be quick and painless. She pushes the blade against his throat. Scott couldn't help but hold his breath as the steel of the blade cut into his neck drawing blood. “But don't worry, I'm not going to kill you yet,” she explained giving him a smile “No, I think your friends should be here when they watch you die.” Scott let out a sigh as she pulled away and left the room. Scott once again tried to break free from his bonds but his arms still remained bound causing him to slump forward and silently pray for his pack to find him. 

\----------

Stiles sat with the remaining members of the pack as they discussed how to get Scott back. 

“We have a rough idea as to where they are holed up but we don't know for sure and we don't have the manpower to barge in there and take him. We need to think this through,” Derek announced. Everyone nodded, though Stiles looked between Ethan and Jackson who were trying to discreetly send each other fond looks. Stiles was aware that they started a relationship while in London but he was also aware that Ethan had loved Danny and Jackson had loved Lydia but the banshee also cared for Jordan. Overall Stiles knew it was a love pentagon but didn't say anything but he did also notice how Lydia would glance between the two and how Danny would frown. “So this is what we are going to do, we are going to send Corey in to scout around the main level, but  _ only _ the main level.” the chimera nodded. “Once we get an estimate of how many hunters we are going to be dealing with we make our move.” the pack nodded. 

  
  


Later that day everyone sat in the woods that surrounded the storage facility that was suspected of being where the Calaveras were keeping Scott. Stiles stood with Derek on the front side of the building looking out from their hiding spot in the woods. Suddenly Ethan manifested next to them. “I counted at least forty guys with guns on the main level, though I saw something that looked to lead into a sub level.” Stiles nodded at the chimeras words before pulling out his phone and sending the information to everyone else. Turning to Derek the wolf nodded. Sending another text telling everyone to move in Ethan, Derek and Stiles began running to the building. As they approached they began hearing gun fire and shouting. Kicking the door in Stiles found himself at the end of a barrel of an assault rifle though before he could react a scream erupted and then the gunman was flying through the air. Looking to his left Stiles found himself looking at the smiling face of Lydia. Nodding his thanks Stiles looked forward and shifted to his beta form. Running at a group of hunters that were pressuring Ethan and Jackson he quickly threw one of the men into the wall with enough force to cause cracking to occur. Sensing someone behind him he lept backward, flipping over the man, landing on his feet he grabbed the hunters throat and brought it backward into the cement. Looking up he saw Jordan in his hellhound glory easily fighting hunters who were unprepared to fight such a creature. He then noticed Corey eyeing him and pointing to a door. Making his way over to the chimera was difficult with every hunter throwing themselves at him trying to take him down. Derek met him halfway however and together they stood outside the door. “Go help the others however you can,” Stiles told Corey who nodded. Opening the door Derek and him found a set of steps that led down into a basement. Giving each other one more look they descended. 

  
  


\----

Araya smiled as she heard the two alphas approaching down the stairs moving to stand behind the young beta she pulled her knife and positioned it against his throat. Once the two other were in front of her she grinned at their looks of anger and concern. “How nice of you to join us, I was beginning to think that you were not going to come,” the huntress began. 

“Let him go,” Stiles growled flashing his silver eyes at her. 

“I can not, I am a woman of my word and I told him the consequences should he turn an innocent human.into one of the supernatural.” Stiles let out a sigh and gave a nod. 

“I remember the deal however Liam was being attacked by the wendigo, and Scott needed to save him,” Araya’s expression remained unimpressed. “And ever since he was turned Liam has done nothing but good for the town of beacon hills.” Araya let out a sigh and lowered her knife from Scott’s throat but kept it handy. “I do not care if it played out to be a good thing for the town, he still broke the deal and he must be punished.” before anyone could say anything Araya pulled a gun from the table behind her and leveled it at Scott.” Both Derek and Stiles let out roars as the sound of the gun being fired filled the room. 

Both Alphas and Araya were surprised to see however that Scott was sitting unharmed in his chair. Corey stood behind the huntress, his hand wrapped around her wrist, he had pulled her arm causing her to miss the shot. Letting out a roar Stiles lunged at the woman. Grabbing her by the throat he slammed her into the wall causing her to let out a gasp. Baring his fangs he growled as he stared into her eyes. He allowed the shift to complete as he assumed his alpha form. He basked in the look of surprise that fell upon her face as she stared back at the monstrous form of Stiles. “I am letting you live because we don't kill unless we have to, however you will leave Beacon Hills and never return. Should you or any of your men step foot in this territory again I will have no qualms defending my pack is that understood.” his voice deeper and more animal in this form. The huntress gave a weak nod inciting Stiles to release her. She quickly scrambled to her feet and fled the room. Stiles turned around to see Derek breaking the chains that bound Scott.

Together the four creatures climbed the stairs to find their pack waiting for them however Stiles smiled at Jackson with his arm wrapped around Ethan's waist, and Lydia in Jordan's arms. ‘This is gonna be hard to explain to Danny’ Stiles thought. 

“I am proud to call you all my pack, we kicked ass today, now go home and rest up, meeting tomorrow.” he announced. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. He pulled Lydia aside and stripped, after handing her his clothes he winked at his mate before shifting into his tiger form. Derek laughed before doing the same. Lydia accepted their clothes with a smile. One he was in his wolf form both animals took off in the direction of the loft playfully nipping at each other and pouncing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me and this story, All your support is greatly appreciated and cherished. 
> 
> the next few chapters are going to involve Damon and his downfall I promise you, but hey...the calaveras have finally been dealt with.
> 
> Let me know what you thought and if your excited about the upcoming chapters
> 
> dont forget to check out my tumblr, you can send me prompts and requests along with being kept up to date when I update this story


	23. New Found Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek celebrate their victory over the Calaveras in the bedroom
> 
> Damon prepares to make his move

Stiles laughed, which came out as a chuffle from his tiger, when he and Derek entered the house. Stiles managed to open the front door but stood against the door and bit the handle and turned. Though he wasn't ready for the sudden movement of the door swinging open which caused him to collapse forward and land on his stomach with a “ _ hmph, _ ” though his embarrassment was short lived as Derek came behind him and comforted him with a few licks to his jaw. Staying in their animal forms both tiger and wolf clambered the stairs to the top floor and into their bedroom. Stiles watched as Derek shifted to his human form with a smile. He let his human side take over as well as he jumped onto the bed, his fur receding and turning to skin in mid air until he landed on his stomach on the beds. He threw a mischievous glance over to Derek as he slowly parted his legs in an inviting matter amber eyes met hazel and for a brief moment a silent conversation occurred between the two of them until the wolf let out a lust filled growl and lunged to take his place between his mate’s legs. “What do you want to do tonight?” Derek growled with a smirk. 

“I'm thinking you break me apart and then I'll slowly take  _ you _ apart,” Stiles answered as he moved his knees underneath him effectively presenting his ass to the wolf. This causes Derek to see red as he leans down till he is eye level with Stiles hole, without a word he brings his hands up to spread the tiger’s ass cheeks allowing him better access. With a smirk he reels back and then let's lose a glob of spit into the younger man’s entrance causing his mate to shudder. “Oh fuck Der, that..that felt great.” Derek says nothing but hums as he slowly and meticulously leans his head forward and brings his tongue to the ring of muscle that surrounds the tigers hole. Stiles can't help but let out a lustful growl causing his mate to smile. He arches his back as the other man fucks his tongue in and out, he then brings his own fingers to the tiger’s mouth who without instruction sucks them past his lips, effectively slathering them in saliva with a small moan. Satisfied he pulls them free causing Stiles to whimper at the loss, though he quickly hisses in pleasure as the slick fingers enter his hole and begin to scissor him open. “Please Derek, just fuck me already,” he let's loose a cry as the wolf withdraws his fingers. 

“I thought you said you wanted me to break you apart,” Stiles gives a meek nod. “Well I can't do that if you are trying to tell me what to do, just trust me baby.” Stiles gives another nod so Derek returns to what he was doing. He bites back a moan as the heat of Stiles’ entrance encaptures his fingers once again, slowly and methodically he inserts finger after finger until his mate is filled with four, looking up he takes in Stiles’ blissed out look and smiles. “Alright baby, I think you're ready,” Derek chuckles at the look of excitement that paints itself on the tiger’s face. Derek takes himself in his hand and lines up with his mate’s entrance before slowly pushing in. the sounds his mate makes as his entrance is breached by the wolf’s cock is like music to Derek’s ears. He waits for a moment till Stiles nods. “You can move,” Derek needs no other encouragement before he pulls back and aggressively thrusts back in finding a hard and relentless pace. “You like that baby? Like how I'm breaking you apart for anyone but me?” Stiles can do nothing but nod in response. Derek leans forward to drape himself over Stiles’ back and continues to thrust fast in hard, positioning his mouth over his mate’s neck. He can feel himself coming close to the edge and from the pants that are escaping the tiger’s lips so is his mate. With a few final thrusts Derek bites down on Stiles’ neck where their mating mark lies as he shoots deep inside the tiger painting his insides with his release. As he does this Stiles lets out a animalistic growl worthy of a tiger and releases his own load under him. Both men collapse with Derek on top of Stiles, both panting from the exertion. Once he finds the energy to lift his head he leans forward to lick at the bite mark on his boyfriend’s throat before trailing his tongue to the back of Stiles’ neck and gives a few loving swipes of his tongue. After a few moments Stiles manages to roll out from under him and together they hold each other, smiling as they look deeply into eachothers eyes. “That was….amazing Der,” Stiles breathes before planting a kiss on his mate’s lips. Derek let's out a gasp as he suddenly feels the tiger’s hand on his cock and looks at the smirking tiger. “Best part about being a were creature...the short refractory period.” Stiles grins before rolling off the bed. “Ready for round two big boy?” Derek can't find his words but manages to nod. “Good, because I told you that I'm going to take you apart so this is what's going to happen. He crawls between his mates legs smiling as he stalks like the big cat that he is to loom over Derek. “You are going to be a good puppy and address me as alpha, you don't come until I give you permission to, you don't ask for anything, you take what I give you no matter what it is, however you don't like something for a deep reason you say ‘red’ understand?” 

Derek nods but let's a smile find it's way on his lips. “Didn't know you were such a dom Sti,” the tiger smiles. “There's a lot you don't know about me pup,” Stiles moves to stand at the end of the bed. “Now let’s begin” 

\--

Derek knew what bdsm was and what a dom and sub were and though he never expected to sense the feeling he couldn't deny the fact that his wolf wanted nothing to submit to the tiger. He watched as Stiles leant forward and allowed his tongue to loll out and take purchase on Derek's calf, just above his ankle. The smile that appeared in Stiles’ eyes as he trailed his tongue up Derek’s leg and then into his inner thigh made a shiver run down the wolf’s spine. He felt his wolf yip and internally bare its neck to the creature that clearly was taking place as his alpha. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt Stiles begin lapping at his balls and cock before stopping to smile at the wolf. “You want me to suck you you pup?” Stiles purred with a lustful voice. “Yes alpha, please suck me,” Derek begged. 

“Ok, since you asked nicely, can you keep yourself from coming pup?” the tiger asked with a raised brow. Derek nodded. “Yes, alpha, I can, I promise, I'll be a good pup for you alpha,” 

“I know you will be, you’re always a good pup for me,” Stiles assured before plunging down and developing Derek’s cock with his mouth.

Stiles could taste himself on Derek’s cock but it was faint compared to the taste of his mate that made Stiles hard. He bobbed his head and he swirled his tongue around the wolf’s cock till he could feel the balls tighten. Smiling to himself he pulled off just as Derek reached the edge. Though when he did he could hear Derek quietly curse as his release was denied. “You did so good pup, I knew you were trying to hold back,” Stiles reassured placing a kiss to his boyfriends inner thigh. “Thank you Alpha, I try to be good for you,” 

“You  _ are _ a good pup for me,” Stiles says again as he moves his hands to Derek’s side, “turn over for me baby,” Derek complies with the order and let's out a hiss as his cock brushes the soft blankets, after a moment to regain control and hold back his release he looks over his shoulder to find Stiles smiling at him, ‘that was a test’ he thinks to himself. As if he read the wolf’s mind Stiles nods, “that was a test indeed Derek, and you passed, so I'll let you have one reward, you can choose anything you want,” Derek thinks for a moment. Anything he wants obviously in the manner of sex so he lays there and thinks for a moment. Finally he comes to an idea. “I want you to…” he hesitates but Stiles offers an encouraging nod and smile. “I want you to be rough, I want to be smacked and spanked..and maybe bitten..” he lets his request sink in with Stiles before nodding again. “I want you to show me how much of a tiger you are..prove to my wolf that you are his alpha.” Stiles says nothing for a moment causing Derek to think that Stiles will deny the request but then a cruel grin spreads across Stile’ lips and he nods. “Alright then.” He kneels between Derek’s spread legs and grabs tightly onto the wolf’s hips. Leaning forward Derek can feel the younger man’s breath against his right ear. “Beg,” the single word that sends a shiver down Derek’s spine. 

“Please Alpha, fuck me, mark me as yours, let all the others in the pack know exactly who I belong to, I want every wolf in the state to know I belong to the alpha tiger, I-” he is cut off by a quick thrust of Stiles’ hips and a smack on his ass. “You want my tiger dick in your ass slut?” 

the tiger growls

Normally Derek would be offended by being called a slut but something about the way Stiles growls makes him whimper in lust. “Yes Alpha, please fill me with your alpha tiger dick.” another slap against his ass has his moan but this one was meant more as acknowledgement and Derek knows it from the pressure that was barely felt as it came across his bare skin. “Turn over, you want to be treated like a slut, you're gonna get fucked like a slut.” Derek scrambles to obey. Once his back is against the sheets and he is looking into the eyes of his mate filled with arousal he waits for further instruction. “You are going to raise your legs and spread your ass like a whore, understand?” Stiles raises a brow. 

“Yes Alpha,” Derek answers as he complies and lifts his legs and spreads his ass presenting the tiger with a clear opening to his hole. Stiles can see how Derek is struggling to keep his legs steady from a mixture of exertion and anxiety for his mate so he takes pity and rests the wolf’s ankles on his shoulders. He sees how Derek understands what he did but the older man says nothing. “Alright pup, suck these real good cause it's the only lube you're getting.” he presses his fingers to Derek’s lips and the wolf eagerly takes them, swirling his tongue over each digit and in between. After a moment Stiles nods and withdraws his fingers though they quickly find their way into the older man’s hole opening him up enough for Stiles’ liking. 

Once he feels that he has prepared his mate enough Stiles smiles at the submissive alpha wolf before him before lining up his cock with his boyfriends entrance and thrusting inside roughly. Derek cringes his eyes closing and mouth forming a tight line to suppress the whimper that rises in his throat. A sharp smack streaks across his inner thigh causing him to open his eyes and look at the tiger. “Don't close your eyes pup, I want you to watch me as I claim this fine ass of yours. And don’t you dare hold back the slutty moans, I want to hear the sounds you got, understand me pup?” 

“Yes Alpha.” Derek answers. Stiles smiles. Once he feels that Derek has adjusted to him Stiles pulls out and thrusts back in with the same amount of vigor has his entry into his boyfriend. 

“Fu..uck” Derek moans as he arches his back. Stiles smiles and continues to thrust in and out, adding more ferocity with each snap of his hips. Derek's pleas turn to incomprehensible mewls and then to howls of pure erotic satisfaction. As Stiles feels himself near the edge he leans forward to capture Derek’s lips in his. The wolf gives up dominance to the tiger quickly. Stiles pulls back and trails small bites at the wolf’s jaw. As he tips over the edge he growls as he comes and paints Derek’s inner walls with his release. Once his mind is clear and caught up he smiles at the wolf. “You've been such a good pup for me, so if you beg like the pretty slut you apparently are, I'll let you come down my throat.” Derek’s eyes widen and he raises his head to lick at the edge of Stiles’ mouth. “Please Alpha, please make me come, I need to come, i've been a good pup, I just need to come, PLEASE” is his last word before Stiles plunges down and wraps his lips around his cock. Derek can't help but offer a few thrusts into the tiger’s mouth but each one is met with a small moan from the younger man. Finally Derek can't hold it back anymore and he comes with a howl. Stiles swallows every drop that spews from his mate’s cock before swirling his tongue around the muscle and pulling off. He slowly crawls to lay next to the older man who curls against his chest. Smiling Stiles wraps his arms around the wolf and plants a kiss on top of his head. “Your such a good pup Derek, such a good man and one hell of a boyfriend. I'm so lucky to have you as my mate,” as the words pass his lips he becomes aware of the tears that are falling against his chest. Chancing a glance down he can see Derek’s body shake with silent sobs. “Derek? What's wrong, baby?” his voice full of concern. Derek slowly raises his gaze to look at his mate with tear filled eyes. 

“Your the first person I have ever been with to actually say that to me,” Stiles lets out a sigh but not of annoyance but of pure sadness. Pulling the wolf tighter against his chest Stiles leans down so his mouth is against Derek’s ear. “You listen to me Derek James Hale, you are a great man and  _ I _ am lucky to have you, not the other way around, I know your past dating experiences have been nothing but shitty but I promise you that you are a wonderful person. Don't you ever question or doubt that, do you understand me?” 

“Yes Alpha,” For a moment Stiles thinks about telling Derek that he doesn't have to call him that anymore but then it occurs to him that in this state of mind Derek needs an authority figure that will take care of him and praise him.” 

“Alright baby, let's go to sleep now.” 

“I love you Alpha,” Stiles hears Derek whisper and he smiles to himself. 

“I love you to Derek,”

\-----

“Well, the Calaveras, your only ally, are a bust and left. Now we have no one to help you get this territory back,” Natalia grumbles as she stands next to Damon looking around the warehouse that was the Calaveras base of operations. “What do we do know?” 

“We show them why there haven't been wolves in California for many years.” Damon growls, his eyes turning honey gold as he shifts to his bear form and takes off from the building. 

Letting out a sigh Natalia shakes her head. “This is going to be messy,” she says to herself before walking away as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I understand that it has been a hot minute since I posted and for that I apologise. Life has been throwing me curve balls and wrenches and dumping loads of work on my table and it is just... exhausting. But I'm here now so let's jump back into the story
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all it entailed!!!
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below as your thoughts and insights are always greatly admired.
> 
> Also Thanks to everyone who booksmarks and comments and kudos and just reads this story, your support is loved deeply in a sub atomic level!!!
> 
> Thanks again and. I hope y'all are excited for the next chapter!!!
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim 🖤🖤


	24. Game of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle between the Pack and Damon takes place but the Bear has one last trick up his sleeve, who comes out on top and who falls?

The pack sat around the porch of the pack house, Scott was currently cuddled up against Kira, Ethan and Jackson were the furthest away with the former Kanima’s arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist. Stiles smiled from his spot with Derek who was currently holding him close. Looking up at his mate Stiles back to plant a kiss on the werewolf’s lips. “How did I get so lucky to meet you?” Stiles asked as he pulled apart from his true love. 

“I have been asking myself the same question ever since we first got together,” Derek smiled. Suddenly the sound of doors closing caught their attention, turning their gaze they found Peter approaching with Chris by his side, the werewolf and hunter joined at the hip. They both sat down on the bottom steps of the porch before Peter leaned over and rested his head on  _ his _ mate’s shoulder. 

They all sat there for a few moments soaking in the whimsical peace that was the blanket of silence that covered them, however it soon came to an end.

Stiles was the first to notice, immediately he lifted his head and began scenting the air before turning his gaze to the treeline. The others soon followed suit and as soon as their eyes fell upon the figure approaching everyone jumped and stood at attention. Noah and Chris drawing their weapons and training them on Natalia who had quickly closed the distance between her and the pack 

“I come under a white flag that I couldn't find so just take my word for it,” She explained figuratively waiving an unseen flag around. She came to a stop before Stiles and Derek, ignoring the growling and snarling that was directed at her. “Damon has a message for you,” She reached into her back pocket of her skinny jeans and produced an envelope. Handing it to Stiles she began backing away from the two alphas, keeping them in front of her before she was a safe distance then turning and walking away. Stiles watched her leave before he used a claw to open the envelope. Pulling out the piece of paper enclosed inside he unfolded it and held it out so he could read it. 

“ _ Dear Alpha Stilinski and Alpha Hale _

_ It has come to my attention that you have not only defeated the hunters that had been loyal to Gerard Argent but also managed to send the Calaveras back to Mexico with their tail between their legs. _

_ Both of these are incredible feats worthy of numerous congratulations and celebration, however I must admit that those events must be cancelled due to the fact that I promised you I would take this territory for myself _ ,  _ I'm a man of my word and due to the fact that you have not peacefully relinquished it to me it appears I must take it by force, so that is exactly what is going to happen. _

_ Prepare for war  _

_ -Damon, the rightful Alpha of Beacon Hills” _

Stiles handed the letter to Derek who produced a claw and sliced it into ribbons. “He wants a war, then he will have one,” Stiles said as he glared into the treeline as if it had offended him. “No one goes out alone, buddy system of three or more, no less, you see, smell, hear anything fishy you call me or Derek, understand?” 

“Yes Alpha,” everyone responded including Derek.

“Good, now let's get some training in,”

\-----

At the end of the day once the training session had come to a close Stiles was confident in the others fighting techniques having learned a few from Chris and everyone having gone multiple rounds of sparring against him and Derek to simulate fighting an alpha. Now everyone was lounging around the main living room of the pack house. Stiles laying with his back against Derek’s chest on the couch, his fellow alpha carding his fingers through the tigers dark locks. The rest of the pack either dozing or playing with their phones but still remaining in contact with at least one other person. Before he knew what was happening Stiles felt his eyes close and fell into a void. 

  
  


Waking up Stiles was greeted with the wondrous sight of a very naked Derek stepping out of the bathroom. Noting that he was awake the werewolf smiled. “How did you enjoy your sleep?” He asked as he bent down to search for a pair of boxers. Stiles smiled and clambered out of bed. “I enjoyed it very much, thank you for letting me sleep,” Stiles responded as he licked a trail from the small of Derek’s back to the center of his tattoo causing the werewolf to shudder with pleasure. Reaching his arm around to the front of his mate he gently grabbed his boyfriend’s rapidly hardening cock and gave it a few strokes. Relishing in the small whimper that escaped the older man’s lips Stiles quickened his pace at jerking the wolf to completion. Stiles grinned like a maniac as Derek groaned before shooting into Stiles’ hand. Using his clean hand to turn the wolf around he held his sticky fingers to his mate’s lips. 

“Clean them,”    
  


Without a word Derek’s tongue slid past his lips giving a kitten like licks to the digits of his boyfriend. Without warning Stiles pushed his fingers into Derek’s mouth, quickly adapting the wolf adjusted his stance before suckling on the fingers in his mouth. Stiles let it continue for a few moments before pulling his hand back with a smile. “Good boy,” he said grinning at the shiver that ran up his boyfriend's spine. “But you should have waited to shower so we could do it together and save water,” Stiles winked as he moved past Derek to grab his own pair of fresh clothes and into the bathroom. He laughed at the yelp that came from the wolf when he gave slap to the older man’s ass as he passed him. 

\------

Coming out of the bathroom he found Derek sitting on the bench of the bay window in their bedroom looking out into the forest. 

“What are you thinking about?” Stiles asked as he sat next to his mate. 

“Just how if my mom was alive, we wouldn't be facing this, no one would dare challenge her for her territory, but because I'm the alpha, this jackass thinks he can take it from me..” he paused for a moment before his gaze darkened. “I must be a bad alpha,” Stiles let out a breath and felt his heart shatter,” 

Gently taking his mate’s jaw into his grasp “You are not a bad alpha Derek Hale,” he said with gentle authority in his voice. “Your mother would be so proud of you for what you have accomplished as an alpha, Damon is only trying this because he doesn't know how strong of an alpha you are, he doesn’t think you are like your mom and that is why he’s stupid. I never knew your mom but from what you and Peter have told me she was an incredible alpha just like her son.” Derek opened his mouth to protest but was cut off when Stiles suddenly raised a hand and squeezed his left nipple through his shirt. “Don't you dare try to put yourself down, Do I have to punish you?” Stiles asked quirking a brow and letting his dominant side leak out a little. 

“No alpha, I'm sorry,” Derek quickly apologized baring his throat to the younger shifter. 

“It's alright pup, just don't do it again.” Stiles conceded letting go of Derek’s nipple and patting his shoulder. Leaning forward the tiger brought his lips together with the wolf’s smiling around the kiss. Suddenly though the door to their room was thrown open and Peter rushed in, his eyes wide and scent smelling of panic. “We have a problem,” he said before running back out of the room. Stiles and Derek glanced at each other before rushing to follow the older man. 

They found him in the middle of the kitchen with the rest of the pack standing around him. “What’s going on Peter?” Derek asked as he and Stiles entered. 

“I was doing a patrol like I always do at this time and I saw numerous people entering the territory, they were werewolves and other things I didn't recognize but the numbers matched the pack, maybe even a few more.” Stiles felt his blood run cold at the news. Looking outside he saw that it was mid day approaching evening. Feeling his anger come to the surface he turned to his pack. “He said this was war so let's give him war, he wants to bring unknown shifters into our territory then he is going to learn the cost of attempting to usurp the Hale pack,” he briefly noticed how both Peter and Derek froze at the announcement of it being the  _ Hale Pack _ . turning back to Peter Stiles raised a brow, “Where did you see them? 

“They were in the woods by the Nemeton.” Nodding Stiles began walking to the door, stopping halfway he turned to his pack. 

“Let's go show this asshole why this land has belonged to the Hales for as long as it has,” Everyone began howling as they followed him through the threshold and out into the wilderness, Stiles let loose his own mighty roar that shook the trees. Derek quickly caught up with him and began marching beside him. “Have I ever told you I love you?” he smirked. 

“Only a few thousand times, but I love you too Sourwolf,” Stiles chuckled at the groan Derek responded to the nickname with. Letting conversation fall silent both alphas led their pack further into the woods toward their enemy. 

\----

They smelt them before they saw them but soon enough they spotted Damon standing next to Natalia in front of a horde of other shifters. Smiling the bear called out to them “I told you this was war, so here I have my army and you have yours, shall we formally declare it or should we just get to the part where I rip you both to shreds?” 

“I think you are forgetting one major factor Damon,” the bear quirked a brow causing Stiles to smile. “You sided with the Calaveras, hunters who are known to kill our kind, and even then we defeated them,” a murmur passed through Damon's compatriots. “What makes you think you can defeat us?” 

“Oh just the fact that you are all children, and have no experience fighting my friends,” Damon snorted in response. 

“We may have not fought your little band of misfits but we are  _ not _ children, this is your last chance to leave Damon.” 

“I think I'll just rip your head from your body and mount it on the threshold, of that beautiful house you have built for me,” he chuckled causing Derek to snarl. “Ooh did I strike a nerve, no matter I'm going to be striking more than just nerves momentarily,” he smiled as his eyes turned their honey gold and his claws manifested. Taking that as their cue his comrades did the same. 

Stiles turned to his pack and nodded. Everyone shifted to their beta forms and Noah and Chris pulled out their guns. Whispering to Scott and Peter Stiles gave them both heavy looks. “Keep both of them safe, please.” both wolves nodded and moved to stand next to the only humans in the group as Mason decided it best to run grab Deaton. Lydia also took her place next to Noah and cleared her throat as if she was getting ready to scream every wolf of Damon’s to death, for all Stiles knew she most likely was. 

Turning back to face his enemy Stiles flashed his silver eyes and felt his fangs and claws manifest. As if permission had been granted both parties charged at each other Derek and Stiles bolting straight for Natalia and Damon. As they neared Stiles watched as an enemy wolf lunged at Derek only for the alpha to toss him aside as if he were nothing. Stiles smiled a wicked smile as he jumped at Damon tackling the bear to the ground. Both bear and tiger rolled quickly to their feet before they began circling each other. Out of the corner of his eye Stiles saw Natalia and Derek locked in combat. He just managed to dodge Damon’s hulking form barreling toward him. Leaping over his opponent he quickly turned heel and slashed at the older man. Pride flowed through him as he felt his claws tear through flesh, Damon let out a low growl before whirling on Stiles. Around them the sound of gunshots, roars, and howls filled the air. Damon again charged him but this time Stiles was ready, planting his feet he readied himself. As Damon got within reach he grabbed the bear by the biceps and in one fluid motion threw him to the side into a tree causing a thunderous  _ crack _ to ring out and both bear and tree fell. Looking back to where Derek was he cringed as he saw Natalia pummeling at Derek’s face as she straddled the wolf who was blocking his face. Leaping forward Stiles grabbed her by the neck and somersaulted in mid air before landing and slamming her to the hard ground. He looked over his shoulder to see Derek stand just at the very moment Damon did the same. Nodding to his mate he watched as wolf glared at bear before both shapeshifters charged at each other. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Natalia reached back and grabbed his arm and twisted it causing him to let go with a growl. “You won't win this pussy cat, Damon will kill you and your mate before he decimates your pack and claims this land.” she sneered, her eyes turning purple as she spoke. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?” Stiles said as he slashed at her catching her in the shoulder. Before she could recover he planted a kick to her midsection sending her sprawling. Just as he began to approach her he was tackled from the side. Rolling with his new opponent he stood to come face to face with a smiling, green eye glowing were jaguar. “Damon promised me a few humans to kill, I think I'll start with the Sheriff and then move on to the hunter.” Stiles snarled and lunged, he caught the jaguar by surprise, landing on top of the other were-cat who lay on his back Stiles let his anger take control as he swept his claws through the jaguars throat. Blood burst forward to cover his cheek. One he was finished watching the life drain from the man’s eyes, he looked back to Natalia to find her recent spot empty. A howl filled the air, snapping his gaze in the opposite direction he spotted Derek fighting both Damon and the succubus simultaneously. Growling to himself he rushed to aide his mate. As he ran he looked around, he spotted Scott fighting side by side with his dad who landed a shot on an approaching werewolf right between the eyes, the wolf dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes but he also noticed a few nasty looking scratches along his dad’s arms. Scott was fighting off a coyote and just barely managing to keep ahead. He looked around again to spot Corey blinking in and out of view around an unknown shifter who was clearly angered at the fact that the chameleon could turn invisible. Turning back to his mate he saw Derek land a blow on Natalia only to be caught in the stomach by Damon. Grabbing the bear by the back of his neck Stiles jerked him back and slammed him into the ground. The moment of confusion was all Derek needed before he was able to catch the sex demon, who glared at Stiles, in the shoulder. Stiles gave a kick for good measure to the side of Damon’s temple before joining his mate in taking on the woman who had seduced the wolf. Nodding to Derek Stiles charged toward his mate. At the last moment Derek bent his knee and offered his arm. Using both limbs to springboard himself up, Stiles straddled Natalia’s throat sending her crashing to the ground with a  _ thud _ . Before she could compose herself Stiles thrust both his claws into her throat and tore them in opposite directions. Her eyes went wide as Derek finished the job and stepped the thin remaining muscles that connected her neck to her shoulders and pulled on her legs. Stiles roared before turning back to Damon who was shaking off his daze to freeze at the sight of the tiger holding the severed head of the succubus and Derek letting a lighter fall on the remains of her body. Both wolf and tiger watched as Damon let out a monstrous roar before charging toward them. Stiles jumped to the side but at the last second Damon extended an harm and managed to tear through Stiles stomach. Falling to his knees Stiles clutched his wound sighing in relief that his intestines remained inside. He glanced up to see Damon toss Derek into a nearby tree causing the wolf to whimper in pain. 

Derek found his way to his hands and knees just as Derek brought his knee up to collide with Stiles’ jaw. The tiger fell back only to be picked up by the back of his neck. Derek watched as Damon glanced at him. “You killed my mate,” he growled. “Now,” he positioned his claws at Stiles’s throat “I kill yours,” Before he could tear the tiger’s throat however a shot rang forward catching the bear in the shoulder that was not holding Stiles, faltering but holding his grip on the were-tiger Damon glared at a furious Noah Stilinski, taking his chance Derek found himself shifting into his full wolf form and dashing to the man threatening his mate. 

Stiles tried to get out of the iron grip that was Damon’s hand but he had no luck. He felt the jerk of the bear’s body however and noticed the dirt kick up and smelt the gunpowder from where an apparent bullet had struck the intruding were-bear. Suddenly an outside force connected with the man holding him. Just barely managing to turn his head he caught Derek in his wolf form sinking his teeth into the shoulder of the arm that was holding him. The grip quickly loosened and Stiles fell forward while Damon fell back. Turning he wanted nothing more than to smile at the sight of Derek dragging Damon away. The bear kicked and thrashing but none of his punches landed though suddenly that changed and the bear managed to catch Derek on the snout with his fist. Anger filled Stiles and he allowed his animal to take over. 

\---

Noah watched as Stiles shifted into his tiger form and pounced on Damon. He cringed as both tiger and wolf found purchase with their fangs in the flesh of the man and pulled. The sight of skin being torn from bone filled the sheriffs eyes and for a moment the surrounding combat stopped as everyone watched the mates fight the intruder. Damon yelling and growling and roaring as he thrashed, doing his best to wiggle away from his opponents but to no avail. Suddenly though he let out a louder roar and Noah watched as his body changed into that of an actual grizzly bear. The change forced Stiles and Derek to release him but both smaller animals began circling the new foe waiting for him to make a move. Damon in his bear form swept at Stiles but once he did so Derek would lunge forward and manage to bite on to his arm before backing away to avoid being hit. Tiger and wolf alternated this strategy before bear feinted a bite at Derek only to catch Stiles with his massive paw. The blow sent Stiles crashing to his side though he quickly regained his footing. Noah noticed how Stiles looked to Derek as if they were having a silent conversation before Derek moved to draw Damon’s attention away from Stiles, this succeeded and before the bear could react Stiles was in front of him and lunging for his throat. In his shock Damon jerked back ward causing him to lose his footing and fall to his side as he rolled onto his back Stiles was on top of him with a paw at his throat. 

Everyone watched as Stiles shifted from his tiger form into his alpha form, his tail still twitching with anger. 

“ _ Shift _ ” Stiles growled, everyone watched as Damon’s form shrunk back to human. 

“We gave you an option to leave Damon and you spat in our faces, we offered you kindness and you threw it back at us,” Stiles growled, and even though he knew it was his son Noah still shivered at the guttural voice that came from his child’s lips. Derek shifted next to Stiles, ignoring his nakedness he glared at the bear. “Well if you are going to treat us with such disrespect and bring unknown supernaturals into  _ our _ territory, then you give us no choice but to kill you,” before the bear could respond Stiles surged forward with his wide open mouth and bit down on Damon’s throat while Derek stabbed his arm into his chest with enough force that it passed through the flesh. As Stiles tore his face away, holding the larynx of the bear Derek pulled back, it took Noah a moment to see that he was holding the were-bear’s literal heart in his hands. Stiles spit the throat to the side as Derek made a fist, crushing the red muscle into mush. The lifeless body of Damon lay there on the ground staring with wide yet lifeless eyes into the darkening sky. 

\----

Stiles wiped the blood from his face on his arm and looked around to those who remained from Damon’s group. “If any of you value your lives, you will leave here immediately and never return, you will warn any of those you come across who wish to take this land of what has happened this day,” Stiles shouted. Derek stepped up beside him

“Should we catch sight of any of you returning to our land you will be killed immediately, are we understood?” Derek questioned. 

“YES ALPHA,” a chorus of voices responded before their owners separated and ran off in various directions. Stiles looked around at his pack, many of them were wounded. Jackson clutching his side with Ethan by his side. Liam holding Corey up by his shoulder. Malia and Kira standing next to each other though they only had minor cuts. Thankfully Chris and his father were minorly injured, evidently Peter and Scott taking the brawn of any oncoming attacks. Smiling to each and every one of them Stiles reared back his head and gave a roar, the wolves and coyote joining him with howls. As the howls died off Stiles clapped Derek on the back and kissed him on the cheek. “Come on pup, let's go home and relax in the tub.”

“Yes Alpha,” his mate replied before they both began walking back to the pack house with the others falling behind him. 

\-----

After a much needed soak in the tub with his boyfriend that resulted in several orgasms Stiles found himself sitting around the table as the pack ate a late dinner, he smiled as each member retold their fights in the battle, Liam having taken on a werewolf and an unknown shifter who had spikes coming out of his arms, Kira having taken the arm of a were-cat, Noah having shot a werewolf between the eyes. He couldn't help but smile as he felt the pack bonds vibrate with excitement and content. 

After dinner Stiles insisted on a pack pile, and so he led those who wished to join him, which was everyone but his father, Theo, and Danny to the room he designed specifically for this purpose. 

That night found him and Derek laying in the middle of the bed with Stiles resting his head on Derek’s chest, Peter lay with is back to Derek’s side cuddled against Chris who sandwiched between his mate and Scott who hand and arm around Kira. On Stiles's other side Lydia had her back to him with Jackson between her and Ethan, Liam lay on the outside with mason between him and Corey. Overall Stiles felt content having a majority of his pack so close, giving Derek one last nuzzle he allowed sleep to claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *First off, sorry about my absence, life has been...crummy lately, and I needed a break, but here I am so expect me to get back into the swing of things!!!"
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, two more left!!! I KNOW!!!! its sad but there will be a sequel I promise, just not yet.
> 
> if you DID enjoy this chapter let me know in the comments below, as each on is greatly appreciated and cherished!!! I also love to see kudos, but don't feel pressured by any means!!
> 
> Thank you all for your support and for your patience and all the of the comments and love that you guys have shown this story!!! It means a great deal to me to see how many people have fell in love reading this story as much as I have writing it!!
> 
> -Happy Reading
> 
> Grim


	25. The Animal Within Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Damon has been defeated Stiles enjoys the peace with his pack and with his mate. thoughts of the future come to rise and relationships are deepened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH THIS IS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stiles almost moaned at the scent of pancakes that originated from the kitchen. Clambering down the stairs he made his way into the room to find most of the pack, save Peter and Chris and his father, sitting around the table. Derek stood in front of the stove top smiling as he flipped a pancake into the pan. “How many you want babe?” he called his mate. 

“I'll have four,” Stiles said as he moved to stand behind his boyfriend and wrapped him in his arms. Planting a kiss on the back of Derek’s neck Stiles smiled as he inhaled the wolf’s scent. “Keep that up and your pancakes might burn from lack of attention,” Derek chuckled causing Stiles to huff but the tiger let go nonetheless. Taking his place in one of the chairs at the head of the table Stiles looked around at the others. Scott and Kira were battling it out with their forks to snitch at each other’s food, Corey and Mason were talking about how Deaton had said that Mason has strong potential to become the next emissary of the pack, Lydia was laughing at a joke that Jackson had said as they sat with Ethan in between the banshee and former kanima. Theo however sat with his head down looking at his plate of food as if he was trying to go unnoticed. Liam occasionally sending him looks of sympathy but made no attempt to speak with the chimera. Taking it into his own hands Stiles spoke up. “Theo,” he began, smiling to the chimera in question when he raised his head. “You did well yesterday, I understand our history isn't the best but I'm glad to know you are in our pack.” Derek smiled as he set Stiles’ plate before him as he took his own seat. “He's right Theo,” the older wolf conquered. “You may have had a bad history but so has everyone in this room, that's what ties us all together, it's what makes us a pack, because we know what everyone has gone through, I'm honored to call you my pack mate,” Stiles could have sworn he saw Theo’s eyes become wet but said nothing of it. The chimera gave a nod and smiled to the two alphas. “Thank you, that...that means a lot.” he said nothing else and Stiles decided to let it drop as it was. Picking up his fork he dug into his breakfast, planting a kiss on his mate’s lips after his first bite. 

\-----

Peter sat on the edge of the bed in Chris’ apartment, the hunter smiling at him from the door with a large plate of crepes in his hands. “The Frenchman makes a french breakfast, how cute,” Peter teased. Smirking Chris sat beside the wolf and placed the plate between them and handed the werewolf a fork. “You know,” Peter began causing Chris to raise a brow in question. “This would be a lot better if I was eating them off you,” this made Chris burst into a fit of laughter. “Only you Peter, only you can turn breakfast into sex.” 

“Well what else would it be?” he grinned as he leaned over the plate to plant a kiss on the hunter’s lips. “How about this,” Chris began. “you wait till dinner, and you can eat it all off me if you so choose,” Peter paused for a moment, mulling over his options. Settling his mind his nodded. 

“We're having sushi for dinner,” the wolf announced. 

“Such a cliche,” Chris teased as he kissed back. Breakfast for the two of them was filled with laughs and banter but Peter would have it no other way. 

\----

For the rest of the day both alphas lounged around with their pack, though towards the evening members began to retreat to their own homes. Once everyone had left Stiles found himself being led to the bedroom he shared with Derek laughing as his mate lifted him into his arms and carried him bridal style up the stairs. Once they entered their room Stiles found himself being smoothly laid down on the mattress, a kiss connecting them as Derek slipped his arms out from underneath the tiger. Just as he was about to pull away however the wolf was pulled back into the tigers embrace until he felt himself be rolled onto the bed with his mate on top of him. Stiles smiled down at Derek. “You weren't going to leave me here alone on this bed were you?” Stiles raised a brow in question. 

“No, I was just going to get my clothes off so this would be a lot easier,” Derek said as he craned his neck to swipe his tongue over the edge of Stiles’ mouth. 

“Well there are more fun ways to remove clothing my love,” Stiles said as he slithered down and removed Derek’s socks, giving the wolf’s feet a short rub once the cotton was removed causing Derek to groan at the pleasure it brought him. Moving up Stiles clutched the hem of his boyfriend’s Henley in his hands and eased it up the werewolf’s body till it was above his head and quickly removed. Throwing it to the corner of the room Stiles bent down to nip at Derek’s jaw before licking a trail down his neck. On instinct Derek’ bared his throat to the tiger who gently bit down, making sure that his claim to the older man was known. Once he had done this Stiles sat back and palmed at Derek’s pecs, slowly and gently rubbing them as if he was giving the man a massage. Derek groaned and closed his eyes though once he had Stiles stopped. “I want you to watch as I do this to you,” 

Derek nodded and reopened his eyes to watch as Stiles slowly brought his mouth down on his left nipple causing him to involuntarily thrust his hips upward seeking something, anything to stroke him, smirking Stiles inched backward slightly but kept the wolf’s nipple in his mouth, once his butt was positioned over the growing erection of the other man Stiles resumed his work of swirling his tongue over Derek’s pebbled nipples. After a few moments he let out a noise of satisfaction and pulled off only to give the same treatment to the other. Derek at this point was in a blissful state, rutting against his boyfriend like a dog in heat. A few more moments passed before Stiles snaked his way to pop the button of Derek’s jeans and undo the zipper. Derek lifted his hips in assistance to Stiles removing the denim. Once the jeans joined the shirt in the corner Stiles began nuzzling the evident erection that was tenting the black boxer briefs belonging to his mate. “I love how you smell down here,” Stiles cooed as he rubbed his cheek along the restrained cock. “It's so strong and musky and I can't get enough of it.” he purred. 

Just as Derek thought Stiles was going to remove his boxers he whimpered as Stiles moved so they were eye to eye. “If you really want it you have to use your words and ask.” Stiles chided with a gentle tone. 

“pl..Please,” Derek whined, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“Please what pup?” 

“Please.. make..make love to me...will you make love to me?” Derek frowned, he knew that Stiles liked to be dominant and he loved when it happened but right now he wanted so much more than that. 

“Of course I will, I will always make love to you, you need only ask.” Derek nodded at the were-tiger’s words. He watched as Stiles snaked back down and bit onto the waistband of his boxers pulling them off before giving a quick lick to the inside of Derek’s calf. Standing to his feet Stiles began removing his own clothing. Once he was fully naked Stiles moved to lay on top his wolf. Reaching across to grab a bottle of lube Stiles planted his mouth on Derek’s, a moment passed before Stiles pulled off and positioned himself between Derek’s thighs. Squeezing some lube onto his fingers he rubbed his digits together to warm it before slowly circling the entrance into Derek. He held Derek’s gaze with his own. As he slowly inserted one finger into his mate Derek gasped and arched his back. Stiles slowly worked his boyfriend over and relished in the whimpers and moans that escaped the wolf’s lips.

Once he was satisfied that his mate was open enough Stiles lined his cock up with the entrance into his boyfriend. As he slowly slid in he lent forward and brought their lips back together. Derek moaned into the kiss and relaxed. After a few moments he nodded around Stiles’ tongue signifying that he could move. Taking his permission Stiles slowly began to thrust in and out. He pulled off from the kiss and buried his nose in the crook of Derek’s neck peppering the flesh with quick bites before biting down and sucking on the flesh. “Oh fuck Stiles, your...your so good to me,” Derek mumbles and he again arches against Stiles’ stomach. Smiling Stiles continues to nip and bite and suck hickies into his mate’s flesh until finally he looks back into the wolf’s eyes. “I love you with all my being.” Stiles whispers. Tears manifest in Derek’s eyes and he nods. “I love you just as much, if not more.” he says back as the tears begin trailing down his cheeks. Stiles leans down and licks them away before giving one final kiss to his mate passing on the salty taste to the wolf. Stiles knows it time so he begins quickening the speed of his thrust yet keeping them gentle so he doesn't cause anguish to the wolf. Mere seconds pass before both men feel their edge approaching. Taking Derek’s cock into his hand Stiles begins to match the pace of his strokes with his thrusts. 

It comes, “come for me my beautiful wolf” both shifters bite into the shoulder of the other solidifying their matehood even further, both shooting their release as their teeth break flesh,” once they are both spent Stiles pulls off and quickly grabs a wet wipe from the bathroom and cleans off his mate. Laying down next to the wolf Stiles encircles Derek in his arms, said wolf wiggles further into the embrace of his mate. “Your so beautiful,” Stiles says against his neck. “I love you,” he says as he plants a kiss on his skin. 

“I love you too,” Sleep finds them both calmly and quietly. 

\----

“I never took you for the type of person to enjoy eating sushi off their boyfriend,” Chris says as he lays on their bed. He is fully naked though rolls of the Japanese food cover him in strategically selected places. Such as over both of his nipples, one over his naval, his cock is encircled by them, his thighs are lined with them leading to said muscle. 

“Well you know me, go big or go home, and I'm already home, so might as well go big.” Peter chuckles. Chris smiles at the fact that Peter considers the apartment his home but says nothing in fear of making the wolf uncomfortable. “Now how about we get this show on the road?” Peter smiles as he leans forward and kisses the hunter. Chris returns the kiss with just as much ferocity that Peter gives which is quite a bit considering the man being a wolf. After a few moments Peter pulls back and examines his masterpiece. “Now, where do I want to start?” his grins manacially. 

“These things are quite cold, if that means anything for you,” Chris says with a wink. Peter nods and smiles in understanding. Bending down Peter takes the sushi roll covering Chris’ left pectoral into his mouth and swallows, once it's gone from his mouth he quickly replaces it with the man’s nipple. Chris hisses at the change from cold to warmth but soon relaxes...until Peter decides to gently bite down causing the hunter to moan. Before anything can be said Peter repeats the process with the other nipple. Chris has to forcefully restrain himself from bucking his hips to keep the sushi where it is lest Peter think of some other imaginative way to place it back, not that he wouldn't mind. 

He watches as Peter moves down to lap around the sushi rolls lined on his calf before plucking each one with his mouth, once they are devoured he licks the area where they had been, warming the flesh with his tongue. Soon all that is left are the rolls around his cock and Peter gives him a wicked grin causing Chris to hold his breath. Holding the hunter’s gaze the wolf bends down and laps at the head of Chris’s cock causing the man to shiver. Before he can say anything though Peter takes a piece of sushi into his mouth and kisses each spot. “You know Chris, eating off you is so much fun, but eating you...that's going to be even better,” Peter chuckles. All Chris can do his moan as kisses are planted around the shaft of his dick in between moments of Peter eating the food. Once every roll of sushi has been devoured Peter plants himself in between Chris’s spread thighs. “Now, onto dessert,” Peter laughs before taking Chris’s cock into his mouth down to the root. Knowing that he can now move Chris untangles his arms from behind his head and places one on the back of Peter’s head, he knows that Peter enjoys rough sex so that is exactly what he is going to give him. He thrusts into Peter effectively fucking the wolf’s face. Peter let's out groans of pleasure around his cock and Chris can't help but relish in them. He feels himself near the edge and quickly pulls out, he almost laughs at the huff of disappointment that Peter let's out having lost Chris’s cock. Chris quickly changes their position, maneuvering the wolf to lay underneath him, “you got to take charge with the first part Peter,” Chris explains before biting on the wolf’s bottom lip. “Now, it's my turn,” Chris grabs a bottle of lube from his end table and quickly opens up the wolf. 

“I always thought it was the women who were in charge in your family,” Peter grins before letting loose a wanton moan as Chris’ fingers brush his prostate. 

“I don't belong with that family anymore,” Chris counters. “I belong with you,” he smiles before plunging into Peter who groans. Seconds pass and then Peter nods, “You can move,” 

Chris quickly and forcefully thrusts into Peter causing the wolf to moan and whimper in pleasure. It doesn't take long before they both feel their release approaching, suddenly Chris is pulled down by Peter who bites into the hunter’s shoulder solidifying his claim to the hunter, marking him as his mate. Knowing exactly what it means Chris returns the gesture and bites into Peter’s neck, both men shoot with a groan. 

Pulling off Chris grabs a tissue and cleans off Peter’s skin before laying down next to the panting wolf. Chris rolls to his side and pulls Peter against his chest. “Did you mean it when you said you were home, you feel at home here?” Chris asks, breaking the silence of the room. 

“Kinda, not really,” Peter says, he feels Chris tense at his side and quickly explains. “This apartment is your home, but to me.. _ you  _ are my home.” he feels the hunter relax back into him. 

“That's good, because you are my family,” Chris says. For the first time in a while Peter allows himself to cry tears of joy as sleep claims both him and his mate. 

\------

  
  


Stiles stands on the porch of the pack house. It's early in the morning, he watches the sun rise. The silence of the early morning is tranquil and calming to him as he just the beautiful orange of the sun creep across the sky. Footsteps sound behind him but he doesn't turn. He just continues to watch the sky. 

“What are you thinking about?” Derek asks as he stands beside his mate. 

“About the pack, our future, I mean..we are the protectors of Beacon Hills, and Damon for all we know is only the beginning, sure we gave our warning but that doesn’t mean that others won't try to take us on.” Stiles admits finally turning to his boyfriend. 

“And when they do they will find a strong alpha tiger standing strong ready to rip them to shreds,” Derek assures him with a smile. 

“And his big fearless werewolf mate by his side right?” Stiles raises a brow.

“I will be by your side till the day I give my last breath, and even after, I will continue to be by your side, we will be together forever and always,” 

“And to think this all started because I was kidnapped.” Stiles smiles.

“And I saved your life,” Derek adds with a nod.

“You did more than that Der,” Stiles says, Derek quirks a brow in question. 

“You saved my life by unleashing the animal within me,”

Derek nods and plants a kiss on Stiles lips. “I also gained a pretty wonderful mate out of the whole ordeal,” 

“As did I,” Stiles smiles before turning and resting his head on Derek’s shoulder. 

Together the two of them watch the sun streak across the sky. 

_ FIN _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH THAT WAS IT!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story that I have had nothing but an amazing time writing. Words can not even be used accurately to express how happy I am to have gotten this far with the story, admittedly I am sad to close its cover though for the time being, it will have a sequel in the future so be patient and be ready!!!
> 
> I want to give a special shout out to those in the Sterek tumblr group chat (YALL KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) and honestly we all owe them a big thank you for helping me out so much with this story, they were there for me to bounce ideas off of and provided me with so much support for this arc and piece. ROUND OF APPLAUSE AND ROSES FOR THEM!!
> 
> I also want to thank you, the readers, who without I would be nothing! all of your support has given me the courage to keep writing and putting out these fics, without you I wouldn't be doing what I do so from the bottom of my heart and there then on, Thank you all sooo much!!! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this story, and of this last chapter in the comments below, as they are greatly appreciated along with your kudos!!!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing, let me know what you thought in the comments below as your feedback is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> if you need to get a hold of me you can use my tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/grimreaperlover11
> 
> or use my email at: grimlover11ao3@gmail.com
> 
> Thanks again and Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim


End file.
